Heroes of Arcadia: Learning Curve
by Anthony Bault
Summary: Anthony returns to Earth to train two others of Sir Eric's bloodline to become Gamemasters. But what role will Amy's newfound psi ability and Project Gamemaster 2 play in this adventure?
1. Discovery

Heroes of Arcadia - Learning Curve  
by Anthony Bault  
  
Legal:  
Mario, Link, and all related characters are (c) Nintendo  
Megaman and all related characters are (c) Capcom  
Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, DIC, and Archie Comics  
Tenchi and all related characters are (c) Pioneer  
Dragonball Z and all related characters are (c) Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama  
Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c) Toei Animation and DIC  
Digimon and all related characters are (c) Saban  
Spider-Man and all related characters are (c) Marvel  
  
The following characters are (c) their respective fanfic authors:  
Bookshire Draftwood, Elrond and Sarah Prower: David Pistone AKA Serinthia Draftwood  
Lt. Sergio "T-Bone" Hernandez and Major Frank Sharpe: T-Bone  
Sasha Prower: RottinKid  
Ashura, Crystallis, Ani-Earth: Ashura Hedgehog  
Gamemaster Anthony Bault, Anthony Prower, Magi Reynard Prower, Mary Rose, Alison Trasin, Patriarch Olaf Larson, Jenna Larson, Lars Olson, Lt. Alec Johnson: Anthony Bault  
  
Above characters used without permission but are merely being used for fun and not for profit. (Rough translation *groveling* PLEASE don't sue!) This fanfic may be distributed unaltered but may not be distributed for profit. Any name resemblance to real persons' names living or dead is purely coincidental.  
  
Author's forward:  
  
Wow...even when I thought I did bad, several of you liked my work! Hopefully I don't disappoint you with this work, which continues from the events of A Hero's Virtue and from the events in Echoes of the Mind's "Reality Shift - The Arcadian Chronicles", Renian MagnanImus's "Dimensional Rift", and Ashura Hedgehog's "Dimensional Champions", all of which you should definitely read. A small disclaimer: I know nothing about how clans really operate, Scandinavian based or otherwise. The Larson Clan in this case is purely made up, and thus I'll be winging it for the entire story. I won't even include an accent because I don't think Minnewegan will cut it. Hopefully, you enjoy it despite my lack of knowledge.  
  
(P.S. That sound you hear is the fourth wall completely shattering!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was midnight in Mobotropolis, and a lone figure continued to toss and turn in his bed. Even though more than two months have passed since the events with the Dark Gamemaster, Anthony found himself unable to relax and get a good nights sleep.  
  
It wasn't because of the Dark Gamemaster, Anthony was sure that was no longer a threat. It also wasn't because of the visit from those humans from that alternate Earth, one where he was a fanfiction hero. Nor was he worried about Rift Hunter attacks or the return of the Master. It was a more recent event...  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Anthony, come quick!"  
  
Tails was running as fast as he could towards Anthony, who was heading towards Vista Point to relax. Anthony turned towards the two-tailed fox just as he skidded to a stop. "Tails, what is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's Mom!" Tails replied, out of breath. "She's about to have her baby and she and Dad wanted you there when she gives birth!"  
  
Anthony didn't bother to ask why, but followed the young fox as they ran towards Bookshire's office. When they arrived, Elrond was pacing back and forth outside a room where Anthony could hear moans of pain coming from Elrond's wife, Sarah.  
  
Rather than bothering the distraught father, Anthony turned towards Tails. "Tails...why did your parents want me here? I would think this was a private family moment..."  
  
Elrond spoke up. "It's...you'll just have to wait, Gamemaster. All will be explained once..."  
  
Suddenly the three of them heard a high pitched whimper coming from the other room. A baby fox's cry. Elrond beamed and watched in anticipation as Bookshire entered the waiting area.  
  
"It's a boy, Mr. Prower," Bookshire exclaimed. "Go on in and see your new son."  
  
Elrond and Tails started to walk in, and then Elrond turned towards Anthony. "Gamemaster, please come in with us."  
  
Anthony was still uncertain as to why he was needed here, but did as Elrond said. As he entered he saw the entire Prower family gazing upon the newborn fox, and there were visible tears of joy on Elrond's, Sarah's, and Tails's faces. "Understandable," Anthony thought, "seeing as how the entire family could be reunited for this occasion."  
  
Sarah then turned towards Anthony and motioned for him to come closer. "Gamemaster..." she started.  
  
"Sarah, please...it's Anthony among friends," Anthony said.  
  
"Very well then, Anthony. I suppose you are wondering why we asked you to come."  
  
Anthony nodded. "I was rather curious. I would have thought you would want this to be a private family moment."  
  
"Well, this is the first child born to Mobius since Robotnik's defeat, and I thought you would want to be present for this. Especially considering what we are naming our new child..." Sarah explained, then turned towards Tails. "Miles...say hello to your new brother...Anthony Prower."  
  
Anthony's eyes widened larger than his glasses, and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground...  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
That was three days ago. Since then, Anthony has had a hard time sleeping as a nagging doubt began to creep into his mind. The child being named after him was somewhat symbolic...after all, he would need to pass on his knowledge and his powers to his child someday.  
  
But...with the incident of the Dark Gamemaster, he was afraid. Would his child have a similar dark side within him or her? Did he dare condemn his offspring to that fate...and possibly condemn Arcadia to having their next Gamemaster be a killing machine?  
  
He knew there had to be a way to ensure that the next in line to receive the Descendancy Powers have at least a chance at being the right one for Arcadia. He also knew...that he wasn't the only descendant of Sir Eric there had to be out there...  
  
Getting up from his bed and putting on his glasses which he kept on his nightstand, Anthony walked over to a small desk in his room, turned on the desk lamp, and took out some paper and a pen. He then began writing...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...and make sure this gets to its destination as quickly as possible." Anthony said, handing an envelope to Major Sharpe.  
  
Sharpe looked at the envelope handed to him and then turned back towards Anthony. "Of course, Mr. Bault. May I ask what it is about...and why you waited until midnight to have it sent?"  
  
"Well...the explanation will have to wait until I get a response, and then I can tell you everything," Anthony explained. "As for the timing...I've been forgetting about this particular responsibility for a while, and didn't think about it until this evening. By the way...what are you doing up so late, Major?"  
  
Major Sharpe smiled slightly. "Same as you...I also have a project I've been holding off on, and have been burning the midnight oil getting it ready. Actually...it concerns Arcadia, but like your envelope here, I can't give any explanations until later when some details are brought to light."  
  
"I understand...well, I'd better head back and get some shut eye. Good night, Major," Anthony said, then turned back towards the portal room.  
  
As Anthony waked off, Major Sharpe placed Anthony's envelope in a priority mail pile, and turned his attention back to the file he was reading. As he drummed his fingers over the part of the file which read "Project Gamemaster 2", he thought to himself, "You may find out soon enough, Mr. Bault..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - Discovery  
  
The next morning, Anthony walked towards Vista Point to start his regimen. Since the incident with the Dark Gamemaster, he began a regimen of meditation in order to help calm his emotions. He went to his usual spot near the edge of the cliff, drew his sword from the scabbard on his back, and stuck the blade point into the ground, keeping the sword vertical. He then sat in front of the sword and began taking long, quiet breaths, focusing on the sword in front of him and allowing his consciousness to expand beyond himself.  
  
He felt his conscious open up to everything around him, and he psionically picked up everything from the slightest movements of wind to the thoughts of those moving nearby. To Anthony, it was a euphoric experience, and it helped to calm him as the sensations overwhelmed his being.  
  
After an hour of this, he stopped his concentrations, stood up, and drew his sword from the ground and replaced it in its scabbard. He then walked over to a nearby tree on the Point, and sat against it. He was beginning to think the regimen was too relaxing...and that it and the lack of sleep he was having was beginning to make him sleepy. He decided to give in to the fatigue and closed his eyes to take a nap.  
  
About half an hour after he fell asleep, a familiar pink hedgehog came walking up to Vista Point. Amy was hoping to find Anthony up here, since he had been keeping to himself since the defeat of the Master, and wanted to see how he was holding up now. She saw the human in question laying against the tree and stretched out in peaceful slumber.  
  
"He looks so peaceful now," Amy thought to herself. "Hard to believe he was in mental anguish not that long ago. I should let him sleep, but..." Amy walked over to Anthony's prone body and sat next to it, being careful not to wake him up. She then bent over him and lightly kissed his forehead.  
  
Anthony's eyes slowly opened and soon met the green eyes of Amy Rose. "Well...hello to you, too." Anthony said, sitting up and looking at Amy.  
  
"Looks like that meditation you do was a bit too relaxing today," Amy remarked.  
  
"Nah...I've just been having trouble sleeping," Anthony explained. "I guess the shock from seeing Tails's new brother named after me got to me a bit. Did you see little Anthony Prower?"  
  
"Yeah! Mom and I visited Tails's family the day after the birth," Amy said, then giggled a little bit. "I think Tails was the most excited to be a big brother!"  
  
"I don't blame him. I think part of that excitement was in the fact that the entire family could be reunited for that event. Even Sasha was drawn to tears over the event," Anthony explained. He then walked back over to and sat down at the edge of the cliff and looked down at the city below, Amy following him and sitting next to him. "Amazing isn't it? Not that long ago, that city was an industrial nightmare and a deathtrap combined...now, thanks to all five now six worlds, it's almost completely back to the way it was before Robotnik."  
  
Anthony's musings were interrupted when he felt Amy hugging him. He then heard her say, "Thanks to you..."  
  
Anthony smiled warmly at her and placed an arm around her, returning the hug. He then thought to himself, "Dang...she can sure turn on the cute sometimes..."  
  
Amy then said, "I can turn on the what?"  
  
Anthony paused, and then stared at Amy. "Um...Amy? I didn't say anything..."  
  
"But," Amy said, "I thought I heard you say something about turning on the cute?"  
  
Anthony blushed slightly. "Oh...I was thinking that when you hugged me just now. I guess I accidentally said it telepathically..."  
  
It was at that moment that Link walked up and noticed the two of them. He thought to himself, "Looks like Anthony's 'daughter' found him first...I'd better leave them be..."  
  
Amy then turned towards Link and said, "It's alright, Link, you can join us."  
  
Anthony turned around quickly and noticed Link, not realizing he was there, even though Amy apparently did. "Amy...how...?"  
  
"I heard him say something about leaving us be. He even jokingly called me your 'daughter'," Amy explained, then looked concerned. "Didn't he?"  
  
"I didn't hear anything!" Anthony said, then turned towards Link. "Link, were you thinking that?!?"  
  
Link nodded, eyes widened by what Amy said.  
  
Anthony then turned toward Amy, who was now wide-eyed and looking scared. "Wha...what's happening to me?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure...but there's one way to find out!" Anthony said, then grabbing Amy and jumping off the cliff. "DEVICE ONE, ACTIVATE!!!" A hover platform appeared under Anthony and slowed he and Amy down as they descended. Anthony then changed the hover platform to his jet sled and rocketed off towards Bookshire's clinic, carrying a frightened Amy.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"There...that should do it..."  
  
Bookshire was busy patching up Rotor's arm, which had been lightly burned by an electrical discharge. With Robotnik no longer a threat, Rotor found more time to devote to tinkering. Unfortunately...it also created more opportunities for mishaps...  
  
"Now," Bookshire continued, "perhaps you'll be more careful while you tinker around in that shop of yours."  
  
"Yeah...that, and I make sure I'm grounded better..." Rotor said sheepishly.  
  
Just as Rotor was getting up, Anthony burst into the office and looked at Bookshire with a sense of emergency. "Bookshire...do you know where Sasha is? I have an emergency!"  
  
Bookshire turned around and saw Anthony and a very frightened Amy hanging onto his hand. "She's busy giving Sarah Prower a post-pregnancy checkup. Is something wrong with Amy? Can I help?"  
  
"Afraid not...I need to check something with Sasha and make a comparison with Amy. Amy's developed something...interesting."  
  
"I see..." Bookshire said, then motioned towards another office. "She's in there."  
  
Anthony nodded in thanks and quickly walked towards the office with Amy in tow.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sasha was finishing up with Sarah to make sure no complications occurred during the pregnancy. Elrond was over to the side holding his new infant son in his arms.  
  
"Looks like everything's okay, Aunt Sarah," Sasha said, finishing her spells. She then turned towards Elrond. "And the Gamemaster's namesake seems to be doing well as well."  
  
Elrond looked down as Anthony Prower began to nuzzle closer into his father's arms. "He is indeed," Elrond said. "I'm even grateful our other son, Miles, was returned to us to see this event."  
  
"Only appropriate you should name your new son after the man who reunited you," Sasha remarked. It was at that time that she heard a knock on the door, and the human in question walked in with Amy. "Speak of the devil," Sasha thought to herself as he came in.  
  
"Sasha, I need your help," Anthony remarked. "Amy's developed a rather odd ability, probably as a result of the mind link, and I need your help to confirm something."  
  
"We'd better leave then," Sarah said. "Are we finished?"  
  
"Yes, Bookshire can take care of the records," Sasha said. As the three foxes left, Sasha turned back towards Anthony. "Now...what can I do to help you, Gamemaster?"  
  
"First...call me Anthony, I don't like being called by my title by my friends," Anthony started. "Second, I would like to use my powers to scan your mind so I can make a comparison with Amy."  
  
"Do you think she's developed one of my abilities?" Sasha asked, looking towards the currently worried hedgehog.  
  
"Yes...but I want to make sure before I can act on this discovery."  
  
"Of course...what do you need me to do?"  
  
"Just hold still...my powers will do the rest..."  
  
Sasha nodded and then sat down so Anthony could do what was necessary. Anthony then place his hands on both sides of Sasha's head and began to concentrate. After a while, Anthony stopped concentrating and moved his hands away from Sasha. He then turned towards Amy.  
  
"Okay, Amy...now just relax and hold still," Anthony said, and then placed his hands on Amy's head in the same manner and began to concentrate again. It was at this point that Amy's mother, Mary, walked in.  
  
"Sasha, what's going on?" Mary asked. "I heard my daughter was in here."  
  
"I'm not sure, Mary..." Sasha remarked, "but Anthony thinks Amy might have developed something as a result of the mind link they shared."  
  
As soon as Sasha finished speaking, Anthony stopped concentrating and then nodded in approval. "Just as I thought..." he said to himself, and then turned towards Sasha and saw Mary there as well. "Ah, Mary, good. This saves me the trouble of finding you."  
  
"Anthony...what is wrong with my daughter?" Mary asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Mary, though you might be shocked at what I'm going to tell you..." Anthony said, pausing a bit before continuing. "Mary...your daughter has become a telepath."  
  
Mary and Sasha gasped at this and became wide-eyed. Amy, after hearing what Anthony had said, immediately fainted. 


	2. Lesson Plan

Chapter 2 - Lesson Plan  
  
A few moments later, the entire Heroes Council had gathered in the main meeting hall of the palace in Mobotropolis. By this time, the news of Amy becoming a telepath had spread throughout the entire city, even before Anthony asked for the Council to convene. Most of the heroes were wondering, not only why they were gathering, but also what caused Amy to gain telepathic ability. Even the newest members of the council, which included Tenchi Masaki, Vegeta, Serena AKA Sailor Moon, Tai and his digimon Agumon, and Spider-Man from Ani-Earth, were curious.  
  
Eventually, Anthony arrived at the meeting and addressed all present. "Good...you all came. Alright, I suppose you all wonder why I asked you all here."  
  
"First a thing's first, Anthony," Mario said. "What the heck happened to Amy? What did a you do to her?"  
  
"...and will I need to kill you for turning her into another you, Accountantmaster?" Vegeta added.  
  
"Stifle it, Vegeta," Anthony said, and then asked, "You're thinking the mind link we shared gave her some of my ability? In a way you are right. However...I didn't give her any of my powers, she had them to begin with."  
  
Confused looks appeared on all present, and Anthony continued. "I'll explain...Amy most likely had latent ability that surfaced as a result of the mind link, my powers acting like a catalyst. Why it took months to manifest, I'll never know..."  
  
The group nodded in understanding and then Zelda spoke up. "What makes you think Amy had ability to begin with?"  
  
"Well...you all know how the latent psi talent of my world allowed various game, comic book, and cartoon creators to glean details about Mobius, right?" The group nodded in agreement. "Well...two elements seem to point to it. First, the strategy guide for the game Sonic Adventure shows one of Amy's abilities as using fortune telling cards, something I confirmed with her mother, and that's an ABILITY mind you, not a hobby. Second...a fan comic called Other-M..."  
  
"Hey, I've read that!" Sonic piped up.  
  
"Well, Sonic, have you read the latest issues where Amy is shown to have developed very powerful psionic ability?" Gasps permeated the group, and Anthony continued. "I think that covers why I think Amy had latent ability."  
  
"So...why did you a call us together?" Luigi said.  
  
"Because this event makes something that's coming up to be even more interesting, something I need all your help with." All eyes focused on Anthony as he continued. "Last night I sent a priority letter...to the Larson Clan..."  
  
Everyone was listening intently as Anthony continued, their interest peaked by the mention of the Larson Clan. "As I told several of you before, I was planning on training others in the use of psionics. I figured the best place to start would be those of Sir Eric's bloodline, since they would be the easiest to teach and they in turn could teach others. The letter I sent was a request to find suitable candidates that I could train. I also mentioned the fact that whoever was chosen might also be asked to act as Gamemasters if the need arises."  
  
"So they could take your place in case you were out of action," Peach piped up. "Like after the incident with the Dark Gamemaster."  
  
"Probably a good idea," Tenchi said. "Sasami is STILL having nightmares about that...especially after Crazy Hand made another one."  
  
"Yeah...and I can't say how sorry I am," Anthony said. "Naturally, I can't be two places at once, so I figured another 'me' was needed."  
  
Everyone nodded in understanding and then Zelda spoke up. "So...where do we come in? What do you need our help with?"  
  
"Simple..." Anthony continued. "As part of their training, I also intend on showing them the other worlds of Arcadia as well. Naturally, who better to greet them to the worlds than the people in this room, and at the same time you can help me train them as well."  
  
"How do we do that, Anthony?" Tails asked.  
  
"First...Peach," Anthony said, addressing the princess, "can help unlock their psionic ability...and I believe there is a target range at the Mushroom Kingdom Palace they can use for target practice with the kinetic powers as well?"  
  
"Of course," Peach said, nodding.  
  
"Second, I'll bring them to Ani-Earth to give them some fighting training. I think the Z fighters and the Sailor Scouts are needed for this...specifically Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Gohan, and Trunks."  
  
"Not me?" Vegeta asked. "And why NOT?!?"  
  
"Probably, because he wants his students still ALIVE, Vegeta," Spider-Man said.  
  
"Exactly. Third, Link and Zelda can teach them in the fine art of sword fighting, since they will have to learn how to use the Sword of the Gamemaster. You guys willing to help with that?"  
  
"Of course!" Link said. "I could use a good sparring partner!"  
  
"Just go easy on them, Link. Fourth, Doctor Light can build copies of the armor he gave me," Anthony said, patting the armor he was wearing, "for their use as well. Would he be able to do that, Mega?"  
  
"I think so..." Megaman said, "but he'll need their body sizes to get a good fit. I'm sure he can get that fit when they arrive on Neo-Earth."  
  
"Exactly..." Anthony said. "Finally, once all their training is complete, I'll bring them to Mobius to show them the rebuild effort as well as complete their training. Tails, this is where you come in."  
  
"What do you need?" Tails asked.  
  
"I'll need a pilot for the Tornado...to take us to the Little Planet."  
  
Confused looks appeared on all present. "Why the Little Planet?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"I was tested there to test my worthiness to be a Gamemaster. Once I feel they have learned enough, I want to see if the guardian of the Time Stones is willing to give a similar test to them. Essentially...this will be their final lesson because it will test their mastery of the Descendancy Powers."  
  
"I'm guessing you'll want the rest of the descendants along?" Protoman asked.  
  
"Yes...in fact, Tails, either your father or Sasha should come as well to help open the door to the chamber where I got the powers. I'll also need Rush and Treble again to transport the extra bodies."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem, Anthony," Tails exclaimed.  
  
"Now, wait a minute..." Bass piped up. "You said Amy's condition made the situation more interesting. Where does she fit in all this?"  
  
"Simple..." Anthony said. "You see...I intend to teach her as well in the use of telepathic psionics, if she's willing of course. In fact...I wish to make her my apprentice."  
  
"Your apprentice?!?" Zelda exclaimed, confused. "But...I thought one of the descendants of Sir Eric would be..."  
  
Anthony raised a hand and continued. "When the descendants have their powers unlocked, they'll have full control over their powers like I did. All I'll need to do is show them how to properly use them. Amy is different...she'll actually need to be taught how to control the powers, so I'll have to devote a little more time with her. It might actually be a good learning experience for the both of us...she'll control her powers, and I get some practice teaching the art of psionics."  
  
The group nodded in understanding and then Sonic said, "OK, Anth! We'll be ready to help you out. Just one thing..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why are you REALLY doing this?" Sonic asked.  
  
The question took Anthony by surprise and he looked at Sonic with a look of confusion. "I...I don't understand..."  
  
"Anthony..." Peach spoke up. "We may not have your psionic ability, but we can see that something is up just by looking at your face. You seem to have a look of urgency with this situation..."  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree," Tai spoke up. "I've seen that look on Matt's face many times."  
  
Anthony sighed and slumped into his chair. "Alright...there is another reason, but it cannot leave this room, okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded and then Anthony continued. "Ever since Tails's new baby brother was born, and was named after me, I realized that I would probably be responsible for creating a second generation to pass the Descendancy Powers onto. However...with the incident with the Dark Gamemaster, I realized the possibility that my offspring might not be suitable for that task..."  
  
"Why not?" Luigi piped up. "You a destroyed the Dark Gamemaster..."  
  
"It's nothing to do with Dark Gamemaster itself, Weege..." Anthony explained, "it's the fact that my offspring might not have what it takes, or may not even WANT, to be the next Gamemaster. Hopefully, by teaching these students, I'll increase the chances that the next descendant of Sir Eric will be the right one..."  
  
All present began to understand, and then Zelda spoke up. "We understand, Anthony. I'm kind of in the same boat, being one of the last descendants of Zorin, so I can understand the pressure you are in."  
  
"Gee...I didn't realize..."  
  
"It's alright...you had no way of knowing..." Zelda continued.  
  
Anthony stood up after Zelda finished and then said, "Well, that's about it. I'll tell you when I'm ready to bring the students to Arcadia. I'll see you all later."  
  
As the group dispersed, all of them looked with worried eyes towards Anthony. Four individuals in particular, Tails, Peach, Zelda, and Protoman, were even more worried... 


	3. The First Lesson

Chapter 3 - The First Lesson  
  
After the meeting, Anthony went to see how Amy was faring. She was released from Bookshire's and Sasha's care not too long ago, but Sasha accompanied her and her mother back to their home to make sure. Anthony went up to the Rose residence, and upon being let in found Mary talking with Elrond and Sarah, and Mary was holding the young namesake of the Gamemaster.  
  
"Anthony," Mary said, handing the young kit back to his mother, "thank goodness you've come. I need to talk to you..."  
  
"About Amy?" Anthony asked. "I had come to see how she was doing."  
  
"Well, she's fine...physically," Mary explained, "but, she's afraid of what she has become. Those newfound powers of hers are frightening to her. Sasha's talking to her now to try to show Amy how to suppress them...seeing as how Sasha is a telepath herself."  
  
"Well, that's the other reason I'm here, Mary," Anthony said, and then went into his proposal. "Mary...I myself was frightened of the powers when I first received them, but got used to them with a bit of practice. I'd like to offer the same chance to Amy."  
  
"How?" Mary asked.  
  
Anthony smiled and then continued. "I'd like to take Amy under my wing as my apprentice and train her in the ways of telepathic psionics. With instruction, she should be able to control her powers completely and not be afraid of them. Of course...I won't train her if either you or her is unwilling..."  
  
Mary was surprised by Anthony's offer. "Oh no...I'm willing, if Amy is, but...your apprentice? I would've thought that another descendant of Sir Eric would be a more suitable apprentice."  
  
"Well, once their psionics are unlocked, any descendant will have full control over the powers like I did, they would only need to be shown how to use them properly," Anthony explained. "But with Amy I'll actually have to devote more time to teaching her how to control the powers. This would actually be a good learning experience for both of us...Amy will learn to control her powers and I get my first teaching experiences before my excursion to Earth...since I've already started to make plans to teach other descendants of Sir Eric in the ways of psionics."  
  
All present were surprised by this. "Sounds exciting!" Sarah said.  
  
"Yes," Anthony said, then turned back to Mary. "Anyway, Mary, when do you think I'll be able to ask Amy?"  
  
Mary looked up towards the staircase. "I'm not sure...we'd better wait for Sasha to come back down."  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding and sat down in a chair that Mary offered him. He then noticed something odd. Anthony Prower, currently in Sarah's arms, reached out towards the human as if he wanted to be held by him. Elrond giggled a bit at this. "Looks like he wants to meet the man he's named after."  
  
Sarah stood up and handed the young kit to Anthony, and the kit immediately nuzzled him. Anthony was amazed at how small the child was, even though he knew adult Mobians got no taller than 4 feet. He was wondering one thing though...  
  
"He's definitely a cute one..." Anthony commented. "Strange though...I would have thought my strange appearance..."  
  
Elrond smiled and explained. "It's simple, Anthony. Legend says that the original Companions shared a bond similar to that of family. Since young Anthony, as well as Miles and myself, are descendants of Magi Reynard, that same bond exists with the other descendants, such as yourself."  
  
"Really..." Anthony commented, then smiled as the younger Anthony nuzzled him more. "This explains much...Princesses Toadstool's and Zelda's concern for my welfare, Protoman's reaction after hearing about me becoming the Dark Gamemaster...Tails's reaction upon seeing me after thinking I had died at Packbell's fortress..."  
  
The rest of the group nodded in understanding, and after a short while, Sasha came back down, a look of concern on her face. Anthony handed his younger self to Sarah as she walked down towards the group.  
  
"Amy is fine now," Sasha explained. "She's still a little scared about what happened to her."  
  
"She doesn't blame me, does she?" Anthony asked.  
  
"No, she's sure it was just a fluke. Though...she wishes she knew how to shut off the powers so she wouldn't have to concentrate on that technique I just showed her..." Sasha then looked towards Anthony. "Is that why you're here, Anthony?"  
  
"Yes...I'm hoping to be able to train Amy so she can learn to use her powers. Does she seem willing to talk, Sasha?"  
  
"Right now she looks more like she needs a shoulder to cry on," Sasha explained. "But, I'm sure she is willing to talk to you, Anthony. You ARE the man who is her mentor and who almost became her father."  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding and walked up to Amy's room. Amy was currently on her bed, eyes closed and looking like she was asleep, but Anthony knew she was concentrating to keep her powers in check. Anthony looked towards a small shelf near her bed and noticed the Descendancy medallion he had given her. He picked it up and concentrated on putting an active Emote Barrier power in it, and then handed it to Amy, breaking her concentration.  
  
"Here...this should keep the voices and thoughts out without that power Sasha taught you..." Anthony explained as he handed the medallion to Amy.  
  
Amy took the medallion and put it around her neck using the chain she had attached to it. "Thank you, Anthony. But...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to offer a more permanent solution to controlling your powers other than Sasha's technique or that Emote Barrier power I put in your medallion just now," Anthony explained.  
  
Amy looked down and said, "I wish you could take them away..."  
  
Anthony sat down next to her after she had said that. "Afraid, huh?" Amy nodded and then Anthony continued. "I don't blame you...I was scared of my powers too, even though I was excited to get them. But I became used to them after a while with practice. I want to help you the same way."  
  
"How?" Amy asked.  
  
Anthony smiled warmly at Amy and explained. "I'd like to teach you how to control those powers you have, even take you under my wing as my apprentice."  
  
Amy was surprised at this request. "Your...apprentice?"  
  
"Yes," Anthony replied. "I can't take the powers away from you, but I can teach you to control them and perhaps even use them. Besides...I can't think of anyone else more deserving to be my apprentice...than one who almost became my daughter."  
  
Amy wasn't sure what to say, but could tell Anthony was serious. All she could do was look at Anthony, who was looking at her waiting for an answer...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you suppose Amy will accept?" Mary asked as the group talked while waiting for Anthony to return. "I mean...I know how Amy feels about Anthony, but, I've never seen her so scared..."  
  
"I'm sure everything will work out, Mary," Sasha said, trying to calm Mary's fears. "The worse that can happen is that Amy will turn Anthony down, but I've taught Amy a technique that should keep the powers contained. So, either way..."  
  
The conversation was interrupted when the group heard footfalls on the staircase. They turned towards the stairs and saw something that made them stare in awe...  
  
Anthony was walking down and Amy was in his arms, eyes closed, a small smile on her face, and hugging the human tightly.  
  
"Well," Anthony said to the group, "she accepted. Now...does anyone here know how to cure glompitis? I think Amy here has it since she refuses to let go..."  
  
The rest of the group could only giggle at Anthony's statement...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A short while later, Anthony took Amy up to Vista Point, figuring it should provide a small measure of privacy to conduct his lessons. He then asked Amy to sit down, and two sat down facing each other.  
  
"OK, Amy," Anthony said, already getting into instructor mode, "let's get started on your first lesson. The first thing I am going to teach you is to focus your powers. This will allow you to filter out all the background noise..."  
  
"Background noise?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yep...you know how you see all the construction going on in Mobotropolis?" Anthony asked, pointing to the rebuilding effort. After Amy nodded, Anthony continued. "All that noise created...at first you probably heard every last hammer, sawing, etc...but then never noticed it?" Amy nodded again. "The same works with psionics. You must learn to tune out all the background noise...or in this case every stray thought that you may sense as you pass by people. No doubt that's how you picked up mine and Link's thoughts earlier."  
  
"So...I have to train my mind to ignore all the thoughts?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yep. It's actually simpler than you think..." Anthony said, then removed the Emote Barrier power from Amy's Descendancy medallion. Amy immediately began picking up all the stray thoughts from people who were passing close to the Point and covered her ears in an attempt to block them out. "Amy...calm down, and listen to me..." Anthony said, trying to regain her attention. "Just focus on trying to close your mind...as if you are trying to cover your ears mentally..."  
  
Amy did so, and began concentrating. She eventually managed to block out the stray thoughts. "Hey...that was easy..." she said, but unfortunately breaking her concentration in the process, causing the thoughts to flood back.  
  
"Don't worry about it...and don't concentrate so hard. You should be able to use this ability subconsciously, and can even talk to me while maintaining it. Just concentrate on something other than the noise."  
  
Amy tried again, this time letting her mind quiet out the stray thoughts as she focus on talking to Anthony. "Do you really think it will work? Hey...I don't hear them..."  
  
Anthony used a Telepathy power to sense what Amy was sensing, and sensed that she had indeed blocked out the stray thoughts. "Excellent work, Amy! I wasn't expecting you to figure it out THAT quickly!"  
  
"Me neither..." Amy commented. "So what's next?"  
  
"So NOW you're curious about the powers?"  
  
"Hey...like you said, I can learn to control them. Besides...if I'm going to be your apprentice..."  
  
Anthony smiled at this. This was going to be easier than he first thought...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For the rest of the day, Anthony had taught Amy a number of basic telepathic techniques. After her initial success, he taught her how to open and close her senses at will so she could sense if something's amiss, like a burglar in the alley. He then taught her how to speak telepathically, as well as pick up people's thoughts. Of course...he also had to teach her about resisting the temptations to become a psi voyeur with these powers.  
  
Near the end of the day, Anthony decided to treat Amy to dinner to celebrate her success in mastering her powers. They went to a restaurant in the city of Rauru, the city that was located outside of Hyrule Palace, and as they ate, they engaged in telepathic conversation.  
  
*Why did you choose this place?* Amy asked as she took a large mouthful of Hyrule's finest cuisine. *I've seen the prices, even though they're in rupees, and this place is expensive!*  
  
*I know...* Anthony said telepathically. *But with your mastery of your powers so far, it called for a celebration and I felt like splurging. Besides...I'm making quite a bit of money due to my position as Gamemaster. Though my paycheck is way weird...*  
  
*What's so weird about it?*  
  
*Well...it comes every month in a chest. Inside this chest are three sacks filled with rupees, gold coins, and mobiums, a stack of credit cards with an amount of Zenny on each one, and a check from the United States government. For some reason...it makes me feel like I should be saying "Ar matey" or something...*  
  
Amy nearly laughed out loud at that last statement. *So where do you keep your money? Buried in the ground near Vista Point with a map showing you where it is?*  
  
*No...five different bank accounts on the five different worlds, not including Ani-Earth. I thought my bank statements and taxes were complicated before, but whoo boy...*  
  
After they had finished their meal and paid the bill, Anthony and Amy headed back to Mobius. It was still early in the evening, so they went up to Vista Point to observe the sunset.  
  
"What a day..." Amy commented as they began to relax. "It's still early, but why am I so tired?"  
  
"Considering the constant practice you've been having with your powers, I'm not surprised," Anthony answered. "Interesting...first you were afraid of them and now you want to use them at every opportunity."  
  
Amy laid her head against Anthony as fatigue began to set in. "Do you think I'll be able to use these without getting so tired?"  
  
"Eventually, but for now you should take it easy. You are just starting out after all."  
  
"Okay..." Amy said drowsily.  
  
Anthony looked down at Amy and placed an arm around her. "Tomorrow, I'll teach you the powers of Clairvoyance and Clairaudience, which will allow you to telepathically see and hear things far away. However, I don't want...Amy? Amy?" Anthony looked down at Amy and saw that she had fallen asleep, and didn't look like she was going to wake anytime soon. Anthony smiled and carefully picked up Amy so not to wake her, and began to walk back to Amy's home.  
  
"Well..." Anthony thought to himself as he walked, "those lessons were easier than I first thought. Perhaps my excursion to Earth will be just as easy..." 


	4. Behind the Scenes

Chapter 4 - Behind the Scenes  
  
A week after the first day Anthony started his lessons with Amy, something very different was happening at Area 51...  
  
"So...this is the man you've chosen for the project?"  
  
Major Sharpe was looking over a young lieutenant that was brought before him by another of his officers. The lieutenant looked like your garden variety soldier, save for the blue eyes that seemed to pierce as he looked forward at nothing in particular while he stood at attention.  
  
"Yes sir," the other officer, a commander from another of Sharpe's portal outposts, said. "This is Lieutenant Alec Johnson. His records show that he had passed the initial tests, and that he is of the bloodline you were looking for."  
  
"Excellent," Major Sharpe said, then turning his attention to Alec. "Lieutenant, have you been told why you are here?"  
  
"Yes sir," Alec answered, "and I was told it has something to do with my bloodline."  
  
"That is correct...and you may speak freely from now on. Tell me, lieutenant, have you been told of the Gamemaster?"  
  
"I have, sir. My entire unit has even expressed a note of jealousy...wishing they too could meet the video game characters."  
  
"Hmmm..." Sharpe mused. "You might not feel the same way if you heard what he had to go through. However...the military wishes to give you that chance."  
  
Alec looked at Share in surprise. "Sir?"  
  
Sharpe sat back down behind his desk and continued. "We discovered from an examination of your family records that you are related to Sir Eric of the Larson Clan...the first Gamemaster. As such, you have the potential to use the same powers the current Gamemaster uses. As such, we would like to train you to essentially become a Gamemaster for the military." Sharpe stood back up and looked at Alec with a more subdued look. "This isn't an order. Because our world still doesn't know all there is to know about psionics, there may be some risks involved. That being said, do you accept or refuse?"  
  
Alec, without pausing, said, "I accept!"  
  
Sharpe nodded in approval. "Very well. Report to our medical laboratory first thing tomorrow. Until then, you are relieved of all duty. You may wish to take this time to do some research and familiarize yourself with the worlds of Arcadia. Dismissed."  
  
Alec saluted and then walked away, leaving Sharpe to ponder this turn of events. His thoughts were interrupted when a another soldier knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Sharpe ordered.  
  
The soldier walked in upon being ordered. Unlike the other soldiers there, this soldier was vastly different. He was a humanoid wolf, originally a human but transformed from genetic engineering. He was also Sharpe's liaison to Mobius, and went by the code name T-Bone.  
  
"You wished to see me major?" T-Bone asked.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant," Sharpe answered, handing him an envelope. "We just received this in our diplomatic mail. As you see, it's for the Gamemaster. I'd like you to give this to him and have him report to me. I need to discuss something with him."  
  
"Yes sir! Do you need me to tell him what you need to meet him for?"  
  
"No, I will handle the details. Besides, I wish to ask him about this envelope. You can see where it's from..."  
  
T-Bone looked at the envelope and noticed the seal. His eyes widened. "I've seen this symbol before...on the cape of the armor that appears whenever Anth uses the Descendancy Powers!"  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant..." Sharpe answered. "That envelope is from the Larson Clan, and Mr. Bault was planning to tell me about it when it arrived."  
  
"I'll rush this to him then, sir!" T-Bone answered back, then asked, "Was there anything else you needed, sir?"  
  
"No, just make the delivery and escort the Gamemaster here. Dismissed."  
  
T-Bone saluted and walked out towards the portal room, giving a curious glance towards the envelope as he walked. "What is Anth up to?" he thought to himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Amy...WHAT are you up to?!?"  
  
Anthony was surprised at the scene he saw. Koopa's seven children were strewn on the ground and sound asleep, and Amy was there looking guilty.  
  
"The Koopa Kids were helping me practice," Amy said. "I told them I knew a power that could make them fall asleep and they wanted me to show them."  
  
"They agreed to this?!?"  
  
"Well...yes, but...it was more of a dare to put them to sleep..."  
  
Anthony rubbed the bridge of his nose as if to stave off a headache. "Amy...when I offered to teach you psionics, it wasn't so you could show off. I'd better wake them..." Anthony then concentrated on a power which enveloped all seven of the sleeping kids, and they began to wake up.  
  
Lenny was the first to wake up. "Where...?" He then spotted the other kids waking up. "Aw man...looks like Amy did put us to sleep!"  
  
"Sorry about that, Len," Amy said, getting his attention, "but you did dare me..."  
  
"Yes, but that's the LAST dare you'll accept!" Anthony said, scolding Amy. He then noticed Sasha approaching the area, ready to receive her next lesson. Sasha had also decided to study telepathic psionics with Anthony to learn more about her own latent ability. Anthony gladly accepted her request, seeing as how he would need practice with more than one student, even though Amy was his apprentice.  
  
"Ah, good, you're here, Sasha," Anthony said, waiting for the Koopa kids to collect themselves and leave the area before continuing. "Now...if Amy can show a little restraint this time...I'd like to go over some of the basics again for a refresher."  
  
"Sounds fair enough," Sasha said. "I need a little practice with the Hypnosis power. When I tried using it on one of Bookshire's patients to help him relax prior to some needed treatment, he wouldn't fall asleep."  
  
"Strange...I didn't have that problem..." Amy remarked.  
  
"Well, that's because telepathic psionics tend to work better on younger minds due to the fact that minds become more developed as the people grow older, thus becoming more complex," Anthony explained. "But for today I'd like to go over..."  
  
"ANTH!" T-Bone called out, interrupting Anthony as he ran over.  
  
Anthony looked towards T-Bone with a confused look. "T-Bone, can you wait a minute? I've got a class going here."  
  
"Can't wait, Anth," T-Bone replied, handing Anthony the envelope. "That just came for you, and Major Sharpe wanted to talk with you about something."  
  
Anthony eyes widened when he saw the seal of the Larson Clan on the envelope. "I understand...I did promise Major Sharpe an explanation of this. Lead the way, T-Bone!" Anthony said, then turned towards Amy and Sasha. "Listen, I'll have to pick up our lessons a little later. This can't wait."  
  
"We understand, Anthony," Amy said.  
  
"C'mon, Anth!" T-Bone remarked. "The Hummer's still running!"  
  
Anthony nodded and followed T-Bone to the waiting vehicle, opening the envelope en route and looking at the contents inside...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A quick Hummer ride and a portal jump found Anthony in the portal room of Area 51, where T-Bone then led Anthony to Major Sharpe's office. Major Sharpe appeared to be looking over a file very intently. As soon as Anthony and T-Bone had entered the room, Sharpe looked up and got up from his chair.  
  
"Mr. Bault! I see you've gotten your response," Sharpe started. "As you mentioned before, you couldn't give any info until you got that response, correct?"  
  
"Correct," Anthony answered, and then asked, "I assume you're still curious?"  
  
"Indeed..." Sharpe answered. "Especially since I saw the Larson crest."  
  
"Well, good, since I was planning on asking you a favor based on this," Anthony said as Sharpe offered both men chairs and the three of them sat down. "I have decided to begin training people in the use of psionics, starting with members of Sir Eric's bloodline. This envelope was a response from the patriarch of the Clan, saying that he has found two individuals of that bloodline willing to learn. Also, these two will take my place whenever necessary."  
  
T-Bone looked at Anthony in surprise. "Really? Dang...I have to get used to three of you now?"  
  
"We shall see," Anthony replied, then sensed something odd in Sharpe. Anthony looked towards him and noticed that Sharpe was stifling a small laugh. "What's so funny, Major?"  
  
Sharpe stood up and motioned the two of them towards the door. "Come, I'll show you. It's actually the reason I called you here."  
  
The three of them walked down a hall leading to the officers quarters. Sharpe knocked on one of the doors and after hearing a young sounding voice say "Come!", the three walked into the room.  
  
The officer, Lt. Alec Johnson, appeared to have his nose in several books. Anthony noticed that the books came from almost all corners of Arcadia, and all appeared to be reference based. Alec looked up towards the group, and upon spying Sharpe, stood at attention.  
  
"At ease, Lieutenant," Sharpe ordered.  
  
Alec did so, and his eyes widened when he saw who one of his companions was. "Sir? Is that...the Gamemaster?"  
  
Anthony smiled slightly and addressed Alec. "That's me. The name's Anthony Bault."  
  
"An honor to meet you, Gamemaster!" Alec replied.  
  
"So, Major," Anthony said, turning towards Sharpe, "what's so special about this man?"  
  
"Lt. Johnson here has been chosen for a project we call 'Project Gamemaster 2'," Sharpe answered.  
  
Anthony's eyes widened. "'Gamemaster 2'?!? Then this man...?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Bault," Sharpe interrupted. "This man is a descendant of Sir Eric as well. We have decided to train him to become a Gamemaster for the United Nations military. His primary function will be to protect Earth from any Arcadian based threats, just in case a new threat like Packbell or the Master were to surface."  
  
"I see...were you planning on having me train him in psionics?"  
  
"Not exactly," Sharpe said. "We only wanted to inform you of this in case you need his help on any missions after his training his complete."  
  
"Well, now, I'm confused..." Anthony said. "HOW are you going to train him in psionics? At the moment, I'm the only guy who knows them."  
  
Sharpe turned to Alec and ordered, "Show him, Lieutenant!"  
  
Alec nodded and stretched out a hand towards a lamp on a nearby desk. To Anthony's amazement, the lamp flew into Alec's hand.  
  
Anthony was even more confused now. "How...?"  
  
Sharpe smiled and explained. "Before we even knew about Arcadia, Lt. Johnson here volunteered for a past experiment on ESP."  
  
"Extra Sensory Perception..." Anthony mused. "Of course, by now, a more appropriate term would be CTP or Clairsentient Telepathic Psionics."  
  
"Indeed," Sharpe continued as Alec replaced the lamp. "As the experiment continued, we found that he also had strong telekinetic ability as you have seen. Once you discovered the worlds of Arcadia and the role Sir Eric's bloodline played, we discovered that this bloodline was the source of Lt. Johnson's ability and figured he could be trained as a Gamemaster on the home front."  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding, and then turned towards Alec. "Have you begun your training yet?"  
  
"Not yet, sir!" Alec replied.  
  
"Don't call me 'Sir'," Anthony replied back. "You say 'Sir', and I'm expecting to see Dubya behind me."  
  
"Alright then, Gamemaster!"  
  
"That's not any better! Call me Anthony!"  
  
"But Sir, that's not considered proper!"  
  
Anthony shook his head, exasperated, and said, "Alec...technically, we're distant cousins. Treat me as such!"  
  
Alec smiled and then said, "In that case, can I borrow twenty bucks?"  
  
Laughter emanated from all four men, and Anthony spoke up. "That's better. Now, when will you begin training, Alec?"  
  
"My treatments begin tomorrow, and then I'll begin work on various powers."  
  
Anthony turned towards Sharpe. "Treatments?"  
  
Sharpe nodded. "Do you remember the amino water you used to restore your psi power?" Anthony nodded and then Sharpe continued. "Using that, and a medicine derived from medications used to treat mental functions, we have developed a regimen that will allow Lt. Johnson to increase his psionic ability, thus allowing him to reach your power level at a fast, but gradual rate."  
  
"Is the medicine safe?"  
  
"It is safe," Sharpe answered. "We tested it thoroughly to ensure there were no side effects that could prove dangerous. We also plan to keep you informed of his progress, just in case you notice something we don't."  
  
"Good," Anthony answered. "Now, as to that favor I need..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll need transportation arranged to Oslo to meet with the Larson Clan," Anthony said. "Also...when I talk to the Clan to finalize the arrival, I'll probably need someone who speaks Norwegian to translate."  
  
"I understand, Mr. Bault," Sharpe said, then turned towards T-Bone. "Go get one of the diplomatic carriers ready for transportation." T-Bone nodded and went off to ready the transport, and then Sharpe turned back towards Anthony. "I'll have one of our European contacts speak with the Larson Clan. Do you have a time frame you want to keep?"  
  
"Tomorrow or the next day, if possible," Anthony explained. "I'll also be taking along three others as well on this trip."  
  
Sharpe raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Sasha Prower, a Mobian telepath I'm training, Amy Rose, who recently acquired psionic ability and who is my apprentice, and her mother, Mary."  
  
"That pink hedgehog is your apprentice?" Sharpe said.  
  
"Well, unlike the descendants of Sir Eric I plan to train, Amy will require some special training to help her master her new powers. So, I decided to make her my apprentice. Sasha already has some mastery and just wants to see what more she can learn."  
  
"I see..." Sharpe said. "Alright, I'll make sure the transportation is ready for four then." He then turned towards Alec, who was listening to the entire conversation. "Well, let you return to your studies, Lieutenant. Be ready at 0700 hours for your first treatment."  
  
"Yes sir!" Alec said.  
  
As Sharpe and Anthony left the room, Anthony turned back towards Alec and said, "Hey Alec! Good luck, and I hope we'll be working together soon!"  
  
"Thank you sir...er, Anthony!" Alec replied. 


	5. Homecoming

Chapter 5 - Homecoming  
  
The next day found Anthony, Mary Rose, Amy, and Sasha waiting at a military base in London on Earth. They were awaiting the transport Sharpe had arranged for their transport to Oslo, and all involved were excited. Actually, Amy, Mary, and Sasha were excited...Anthony was nervous.  
  
Anthony was unsure regarding what to expect upon arriving at the Clan homestead, as well as what was to be expected of him. What made him even more nervous was the fact that, technically, he was going to be meeting individuals who are family that he didn't even know he had.  
  
Sharpe watched as Anthony paced nervously inside the hanger the entire group was in. He then went up to Anthony and asked, "Are you alright, Mr. Bault?"  
  
"I will be as soon as the butterflies leave," Anthony answered. "Man...I thought I was nervous when I first entered the worlds of Arcadia, but this...anticipation is getting to me."  
  
Sharpe nodded in understanding. "You should be able to relax on the plane. We managed to arrange some special transportation for your group, so you should be comfortable, at least."  
  
"I hope you didn't go overboard," Anthony remarked. "I may be the current Gamemaster, but no way do I want to be treated like a VIP."  
  
"Well...that might be difficult. You see, as we were arranging the transport...someone requested special treatment for you..."  
  
Anthony looked towards Sharpe with a nervous look and said, "What do you mean?"  
  
Sharpe nodded towards the exit as a plane was approaching the runway. "See for yourself."  
  
The entire group, carrying whatever luggage they had, filed out onto the waiting area as the plane taxied into position. As the plane approached, Anthony's eyes widened as he saw what plane it was.  
  
"AIR FORCE ONE?!?!?!?" Anthony cried out. "No way...NO WAY do I deserve THIS level of treatment!!! Who ordered this?!?"  
  
"The President himself, Mr. Bault," Sharpe answered. "His way of saying thanks for bringing the worlds of Arcadia together."  
  
As Sharpe led the group onto the plane, Anthony shook his head in disbelief and then looked up into the heavens. "Can't you just make things simple for me for once?" he asked, addressing the heavens, and then went on into the plane.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The flight was uneventful for the most part. Mary and Sasha were talking about what they were expecting to see upon arrival. Anthony was just staring out of the window, watching the cloudscapes go by. As for Amy, she had fallen asleep from the drone of the engines and was currently using one of Anthony's legs as a pillow. Anthony wondered what it was with Amy and flying that made her lethargic.   
  
"Anthony," Mary said, interrupting Anthony's thoughts, "do you need me to wake up Amy?"  
  
"No, she's fine," Anthony replied, "though you may need to find out what causes flights to make her fall asleep like that."  
  
Mary giggled slightly at that comment. "Well, I don't think her practicing her psionics helped much. She was talking with me telepathically as we had breakfast this morning."  
  
"I see..." Anthony said, then turned back towards the window.  
  
Both Mary and Sasha noticed Anthony's withdrawn attitude. "Is something wrong, Anthony?" Sasha asked.  
  
Anthony sighed and said, "I guess I'm just little nervous...both from the fact that I'll be meeting family I didn't know I had until now, and because I'm wondering who they chose to be my students."  
  
"What are you afraid of?" Mary asked. "I'm sure they chose people who are willing to learn..."  
  
"Yes, but are they willing to become Gamemasters is the problem. Also, I don't know Norwegian, so there might be a language barrier involved..."  
  
"That won't be a problem," a voice said from another part of the plane. It came from Alison Trasin, a Norwegian translator assigned to Anthony's group. "It turns out the current Patriarch of the Larson Clan is fluent in English, in fact, he was born in the States before becoming the Clan Patriarch."  
  
Anthony turned towards Alison and asked, "What about the students?"  
  
"Not sure. When Major Sharpe made the arrangements, he was told your students would be arriving later tonight so you would meet them yourself."  
  
"Great..." Anthony said. "More surprises...why can't anything be easy for me?"  
  
Sasha looked at Anthony and said, "You're not in a line of work to have anything come easy, Anthony."  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding and looked back out of the window. He then frowned inwardly and thought to himself, "So why am I asking these students to join in on this line of work?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After touching down in Oslo, the group had to take a van up to where the Larson Clan homestead was located. Thankfully, the group was warmly dressed, since the van was going up into a mountainous region and the temperature was steadily dropping as they drove up.  
  
The van eventually reached what looked like a private mansion on a plateau overlooking several of the mountains. Anthony was amazed at the size of the building, as well as the expanse of property that was fenced off for it. The gate to the property had the crest of the Larson Clan displayed, and Alison had to speak in Norwegian to the gate guard stationed just outside. When the gate opened, the van drove up to the front of the building.  
  
As the group exited the van, Anthony could do nothing but look around at the wide expanse of land that was the clan grounds. The cool and crisp mountain air also seemed to intoxicate him as he looked around.  
  
"It all began here..." Anthony thought to himself. "My...and Arcadia's history." He continued to look around in awe as the rest of the group unloaded the van.  
  
Amy was about to walk up to him, but Mary stopped her. "Let him be," Mary said. "He's getting used to a home he didn't know he had." Amy nodded in understanding, and couldn't help but sense both enthrallment and awe coming from her teacher.  
  
When the group finished unloading the truck, the door to the Clan home opened, causing Anthony to turn around. Out walked an elderly man followed by two middle aged men who appeared to be housekeepers. He appeared to be in his late sixties, and his gaze seem fixated on Anthony, who in turn was staring back. Soon, the elderly man walked up to Anthony.  
  
"Anthony Bault?" the man asked. Anthony nodded and the man immediately grabbed Anthony's hand and shook it warmly. "Olaf Larson, Patriarch of the Clan. It is truly an honor to meet the man who brought honor to the Clan!"  
  
"Thank you, Patriarch," Anthony said, "but, there's no need for the accolades. It was my pleasure to represent the Clan in this manner."  
  
"Of course, I understand," Olaf replied, and then turned towards the housekeepers. "Please take the luggage up to the guest rooms. I'll lead our guests up later." As the housekeepers collected the luggage, Olaf turned back towards Anthony. "So, why don't you introduce me to your guests, Anthony? I see we even have visitors from Mobius as well."  
  
"Of course, Patriarch. First, I believe you know Alison Trasin."  
  
"Yes, of course...she was the one who spoke to me earlier."  
  
Anthony then walked up to Sasha. "This is Sasha Prower. Cousin to Tails and one of my telepathics students, as well as Descendant to Magi Reynard Prower as I am to Sir Eric."  
  
"An honor to meet the leader of Arcadia's most well known family," Sasha said, shaking the hand of Olaf.  
  
"A pleasure, Madam Prower," Olaf replied.  
  
Anthony then stepped towards Mary and Amy. "I believe you know Amy Rose, and the elder hedgehog here is her mother, Mary."  
  
"An honor, Patriarch," Mary said as she shook Olaf's hand.  
  
Anthony then continued. "Amy is also one of my students, as well as my apprentice."  
  
"Apprentice?" Olaf replied. "Well, you must be honored then, Amy."  
  
Amy blushed slightly as she shook Olaf's hand. "Yes, sir...um, Patriarch."  
  
"Oh please, none of the formalities with me. Just call me Olaf."  
  
Amy giggled slightly. "Well, you are definitely of he same family line as Anthony. Anthony doesn't like being called Gamemaster."  
  
"Understandable, I guess," Olaf replied. "Come, I'll show you where you are staying..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Olaf led the group to two rooms on an upper floor of the building. He motioned towards one room where four beds were prepared. "Alison, Mary, Sasha, and Amy? This is where you will be staying. I'll let you decide how you want to be arranged. Anthony?" Olaf then motioned towards another room which had three beds prepared and had Anthony's duffel on one of them. "You'll be staying in here. You'll be sharing with two others who will be arriving later tonight."  
  
"Ah...by any chance are these my two students?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Yes, indeed," Olaf answered. "In fact, I've arranged a special dinner tonight so you can meet with them as well as meet the other elders of the Clan."  
  
"Elders?" Anthony asked, showing his uncertainty of the clan's structure.  
  
"Well, as you might have guessed, there are many families within the Larson Clan. The elders are essentially the heads of those families."  
  
"I see..." Anthony said.  
  
"In fact, while your friends get settled, I was hoping to show you around the clan home," Olaf explained, then turned towards the rest of the group. "After you all get settled, you can just ask any of the housekeepers to show you where the various facilities are located."  
  
"Can't they come with?" Anthony asked. "I'm sure they want to learn about the clan Sir Eric belonged to."  
  
"Yes, but there are also some things I'd like to show you privately," Olaf explained. "Besides...I'm sure your friends are tired after the trip. I saw young Amy yawning earlier." Amy blushed at this statement.  
  
"Yeah, well, she doesn't travel well..." Anthony explained. "Well, let me get something first, and then we can go." Anthony walked towards his duffel and extracted a package from it, which he then gave to Olaf. "A gift for the Clan," Anthony explained. "This package has copies of the histories of the Companions' campaign, written by the four surviving Companions. It has the missing part of your Clan's history...Sir Eric's adventures in Arcadia. It also has a book of prophecies written by Sir Eric himself before he died."  
  
"Ah, excellent," Olaf replied. "This will definitely go well with where I plan to take you first. Shall we go?"  
  
Anthony nodded and followed Olaf downstairs as the rest of the group entered their room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony was led to the outside of a room that had two large double doors. Olaf then began to explain. "This is our heritage room. It contains records of the families within the clan, as well as historical artifacts and the crests of the families within the clan. Let's walk inside..."  
  
Olaf opened the doors to reveal a large room filled with books, artifacts, and several banners which had family crests printed on them. Anthony was amazed and thought to himself, "Wow, the Clan must have a richer history than I first thought."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Olaf. "We actually recently renovated this room to make room for a new addition. Take a look near the end of the room."  
  
Anthony did so, and his eyes widened when he saw what was there...  
  
Two statues were situated near the end of the room, each with a banner with a family crest situated above them. The statue on the left was that of Sir Eric and had the Larson crest above it. But it was the statue on the right which caught his attention...  
  
It was a statue of him, dressed in the Armor of the Gamemaster as if he was drawing on the Descendancy Power and looking forward as if looking towards a foe. The banner above it featured a red shield with an upside down, yellow colored, V shaped field. There were also two blackbirds on the upper portion and another blackbird below the V. This was the Bault family crest.  
  
Anthony could do nothing but stare at the display, and then he noticed an inscription etched into the marble platform the statues were on which read "The Gamemasters of Arcadia - The Finest of the Larson Clan". His name and Sir Eric's were also etched near the bases of the statues as well.  
  
Anthony was stunned by this display, and turned towards Olaf. "Patriarch, I...I can't accept this honor..."  
  
"Anthony..." Olaf said, interrupting Anthony. "I know how you feel about accolades, but this room is not for the public's eyes. This is the Clan's private tribute to the man who first helped form Arcadia...and to the man who brought Arcadia back together. Also, it is our private way of saying thanks to you for bringing honor and renown to the Larson Clan, as well as our way of welcoming you officially to the Larson Clan."  
  
"You mean...the Bault family is now officially considered part of the Larson Clan?"  
  
"Of course," Olaf explained. "Since you are descended from a member of the clan, you are a member as well. In fact, we have even invited the one who is to be the elder of the Bault family to the dinner tonight as well."  
  
Anthony gave a confused gaze and asked, "Who?"  
  
"You will see later tonight," Olaf explained, placing the package Anthony gave him on a small desk. "Come, there is much else I would like to show you..."  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding and followed Olaf out of the room, giving a second glance towards his statue as he left.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sasha, Amy, Mary were being given a general tour of the clan home by one of the staff, Alison coming along and providing translations for the three Mobians. Amy seemed to be the most interested by the clan home, and listened with great interest at everything that was being said. Mary noticed this and smiled.  
  
"Anthony will be glad to know you're so interested about his family's history, Amy," Mary said, addressing her daughter as they walked down one of the many hallways.  
  
Amy blushed slightly before answering. "I guess I'm just curious. I mean...Sir Eric did help form Arcadia...and his descendant helped reunite it. Of course...Anthony did a lot more..."  
  
Mary placed an arm around her daughter and hugged her closely. "I know...especially considering what's he's done for you. I'm grateful for that..."  
  
Amy nodded, and then had a curious look on her face as she turned towards her mom. "Mom? Suppose...Anthony did adopt me. Would the Clan have accepted me?"  
  
Mary smiled warmly towards Amy and said, "I'm sure they would have. From the way at least two of its members act, I don't think they would've refused you."  
  
Amy nodded in understanding, and drew herself into her mother's embrace as they continued to walk.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After his personal tour was ended, Anthony was led into what looked like a sitting room, and Olaf offered Anthony a chair as he instructed one of the staff to get something.  
  
"So, Anthony," Olaf asked as he sat down, "what do you think of what I have showed you?"  
  
Anthony shook his head in disbelief and said, "Incredible...I had no idea that my family had such a history. I have to admit...I was afraid at first at what I would see here..."  
  
"And now?"  
  
Anthony sat back in his chair and looked around at his surroundings. "I feel like...I'm home."  
  
Olaf smiled as a member of his staff brought in a bottle of a spirit with a couple of glasses. Olaf filled both glasses and offered one to Anthony. "Then...allow me to propose a toast, Anthony. To the Larson Clan's and to Arcadia's future."  
  
The two clansmen clinked their glasses in toast, and Anthony smiled as he began to get used to his second home. He smiled even more when he sensed someone watching the toast. He turned towards the entrance to the room and saw Mary, Amy, Sasha, and Alison being led in.  
  
After Olaf dismissed the staff person who was giving them the tour, he spoke to the ladies. "So...what do you think of the clan's home?"  
  
"It's truly spectacular," Sasha said. "I never really expected to see Sir Eric's homeland for real. I feel kind of out of place staying here...even if it is just for a couple of nights."  
  
"Oh, come now," Olaf said, trying to make Sasha more comfortable. "This house may have a history, but it is still a home...and you are guests of the clan, so your should feel at home."  
  
Amy noticed the look on Anthony's face as Olaf and Sasha talked and asked, "Anthony, are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine..." Anthony answered. "I'm still a little anxious about tonight...with all the clan elders coming and all..."  
  
"Just think of them as family you haven't seen for a long time, Anthony," Olaf said. "Besides, I'm sure your two students will be just as excited to meet you."  
  
"That reminds me, Olaf..." Anthony said. "What can you tell me about my two students?"  
  
After offering the Mobians seats, Olaf began to explain. "I'm sure you'll like them a lot, Anthony. Actually...they are both from your home state..."  
  
Anthony was surprised at that. "Really? They're Minnesotans?"  
  
"Indeed. One of them is also my grandniece. Her name is Jenna Larson. She is currently studying in Stockholm on an exchange student program, but has arranged some time off from her studies so she can learn under you."  
  
"What about the other?" Anthony said.  
  
"His name is Lars Olson. He actually lives in the Shakopee area in Minnesota and is a bit of a Minnesota Vikings fan..."  
  
"I like him already..." Anthony said, smiling a bit.  
  
"Then you will find this even more interesting," Olaf said, continuing. "Not only is he a Viking fan...he happens to BE a Viking!"  
  
"Huh? He's one of the players?"  
  
"Not quite...he actually descends from Viking bloodlines as well as Sir Eric's. In fact, though this isn't confirmed...he is believed to be related to Eric the Red."  
  
Anthony could only stare in amazement at that revelation. "Whoa...I definitely can't wait to meet them!"  
  
"Well, you'll definitely have plenty of time to get to know them tonight," Olaf said, standing up. "In the meantime, all of you make yourselves at home at ask any of the staff if you need anything. I have to go see to the dinner tonight, so, if you'll excuse me..."  
  
As Olaf left the sitting room, the three Mobians present looked towards Anthony and began to talk. "So, Anthony," Mary said, starting the conversation, "what did the Patriarch have to say to you?"  
  
"Not much..." Anthony answered. "He mostly showed me around the grounds, including one room which is used to hold records with the clan's history."  
  
"Really?" Amy asked. "Do you think he would let us see?"  
  
"Well...it's one of those areas that kind of off limits to all but clan members I'm afraid..." Anthony explained.  
  
"Oh..." Amy said, a bit disappointed. "I understand. Still...it should be exciting seeing your two students."  
  
"Especially considering the fact they will technically be mine and Amy's 'classmates', am I correct?" Sasha asked.  
  
"Indeed..." Anthony said, then laid back in his chair, apparently in thought. "Still...I am a bit worried..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Mary asked.  
  
"Well...I'm just wondering how these two students are going to handle being Gamemasters. I mean...they may need to be called upon to fight if needed."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be up to the challenge, Anthony," Mary said. "Besides, they probably wouldn't have accepted if they didn't think they could handle what was involved."  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding, and then turned towards the window to look out at the clan grounds as the ladies talked about what they should wear for the dinner... 


	6. Foregathering

Chapter 6 - Foregathering  
  
That evening, as the various elders of the clan were beginning to gather in the main hall of the clan home, Anthony was taking stock of his appearance. He was wearing one of his best dress shirts and dress slacks for the occasion, but wanted to make sure his appearance would be presentable to the elders. He originally thought about wearing his armor and some of his usual day clothing that he wore with it, but decided against it, feeling it would have been a bit pretentious for the dinner.  
  
After feeling he was set to meet the Clan, he walked out of the room and saw the three Mobian ladies already waiting in the hallway. All three appeared to be dressed as if they were going to an opera or other show. Even Amy was wearing a black dress and black dress shoes rather than her usual red clothing. Amy also wore the Descendancy medallion, which stood out against the dress.  
  
Anthony approached the ladies and addressed them. "Ready, ladies?" All three ladies nodded and Anthony escorted them downstairs towards where the dining room was. There they met Olaf as he was giving final instructions to Alison.  
  
"Ah, Anthony," Olaf said as he finished with Alison. "The elders are all gathered inside, and I'll be introducing you before you come in. One thing you should know..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Your two students are going to be a little late. I was told before you came down that they had some trouble with their car, but they were able to find out what was wrong and should be able to make it a little later during the dinner."  
  
"Good..." Anthony said. "You may proceed with the introductions then."  
  
Olaf entered the dining hall and Anthony listened as Olaf made the introductions to the elders as Alison translated to Norwegian for those that could not speak English.  
  
"Fellow members of the Larson Clan...welcome to this momentous occasion. As you know, our clan has recently been made famous due to one of our ancestor's efforts in the recently rediscovered worlds of Arcadia. Tonight...the descendant of that man, one who has helped reunite our world with those worlds and who is now the current Gamemaster of Arcadia, joins us as the greatest of our clan."  
  
Anthony rubbed the bridge of his nose and said to himself, "Oh lord...I'm going to be in the spotlight all night..."  
  
"But first," Olaf continued, "we have some other guests who are with us tonight. Visitors from the world of Mobius, two of whom are telepathics students of the Gamemaster. First, may I present...Sasha Prower, cousin to Tails, and one of the Gamemaster's students..."  
  
Sasha was led into the room by one of the staff and helped to one of the chairs opposite where many of the elders were seated. An applause that accompanied the entrance then died down, and Olaf continued...  
  
"Next...we have a true celebrity with us. May I present Amy Rose, the other of the Gamemaster's students, and her mother, Mary..."  
  
Amy and Mary were led into the room to the sound of applause by the elders. Amy blushed slightly at this, still not used to being treated like a celebrity even though the games of Earth did make her popular.  
  
"And now..." Olaf said, getting the attention of the elders, "I have the distinct pleasure of finally introducing the man who helped bring us to where we are now. A descendant of Sir Eric, who was considered one of the greatest of our clan, and one who I am truly proud to call a clansman. My fellow clansmen, I give you...the current Gamemaster of Arcadia...Mr. Anthony Bault."  
  
As Anthony was led in, he was met by a standing ovation and loud cheer by the elders. Anthony quietly said thank you to the group as he walked in, and was met halfway by one of the elders, who he recognized immediately...  
  
"DAD?!?" Anthony said as he recognized him. "You're the elder of the Bault family?"  
  
"That's correct!" Anthony's father answered. "I was told I was chosen as the elder for the Bault family for the clan since I was the father of the current Gamemaster."  
  
"That's awesome, Dad," Anthony said, and then the two went to their seats as the applause died down. Olaf then stood up and raised a glass in toast...  
  
"Fellow clan members...to the Larson Clan and to Arcadia."  
  
All present raised a glass to return the toast, and then the feast commenced...though not much eating was done. Most of the evening was spent in conversation, and Anthony found himself spending half the time talking with the Clan elders about his adventures in Arcadia. The other half of the time was spent introducing the Mobians to Norwegian cuisine...  
  
"It's called lefse. It's kind of a potato pancake that's eaten with meals where other meals would serve bread. I usually eat it with a little butter and sugar when it's served during the holidays at my home..."  
  
Amy was impressed by Anthony's knowledge of Norwegian culture. "Must be that connection to the Larson Clan you have..."  
  
"Well, it's more the fact that my family tries to serve a lot of food from our heritage. You should try my family's kringlas when Christmas comes, Amy..."  
  
"Kring... huh?"  
  
"It's kind of a pretzel made of sweet bread dough," Anthony explained, then turned to his father and ad-libbed. "Maybe you should have made some for tonight, Dad."  
  
Anthony's father laughed and said, "I think they had enough cooks in there, son."  
  
Olaf laughed to himself at the exchange, and seemed to sense Anthony finally relaxing a bit, even though he was without Anthony's powers...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the main course of the dinner was served, which included everything from fresh caught codfish to kjottkaker (meatballs in sauce), a servant whispered something to Olaf, and Olaf nodded in response. He then walked up to where Anthony was and talked to him. "Anthony...I was told your two students have just arrived. Would you like to meet them yourself before I announce them to the group?"  
  
Anthony nodded, got up, and walked with Olaf to the front door. As the two of them approached the door, Anthony noticed two individuals being helped with their coats.  
  
One was a very beautiful looking girl, possibly in her early to mid 20's, with short blonde hair and an average build. The other was a tall and broad shouldered man, possibly in his early 30's, who had a full beard and dark blond hair that was short, but still somewhat long in the back. Olaf walked up to the two of them, and was immediately hugged by the young lady.  
  
"Uncle Olaf," the lady, who Anthony recognized as Jenna, said as she hugged Olaf, "it's so good to see you. It's been ages..."  
  
"So I can tell," Olaf said, and then releasing the hug. "How was the drive over after your car was fixed?"  
  
"Not too bad...though the car was still running a little rough," the man, who Anthony figured was Lars, explained. "I'll have to have a mechanic look..." He then stopped as his eyes fell on Anthony. "Is...is that...?"  
  
Olaf looked towards where Lars was looking and smiled. "He is, indeed, Lars," Olaf said as Anthony stepped forward. "Jenna, Lars...meet Anthony Bault, Gamemaster of Arcadia."  
  
"A pleasure to finally meet my new students," Anthony said as he extended his hand towards the two, and was surprised at how strong Lars's grip was.  
  
"It is truly an honor, cousin," Lars said. "I heard about your adventures in the worlds of Arcadia, but never thought I'd meet you for real! I also never thought I'd be chosen to be one of your psionics students!"  
  
"Well, I'd never thought I'd get these powers in the first place, Lars, so I know how you feel," Anthony said. He then turned towards Jenna, and was even more surprised when Jenna drew him into a light hug.  
  
"Welcome home, cousin," Jenna said, releasing the hug. "It must be wonderful finally meeting all this family you never knew you had."  
  
"Yeah...it's definitely something..." Anthony said. "But we can talk about that at the dinner. Come, the other guests are probably waiting for all of us to reappear...and I'm sure you'll want to meet your other students."  
  
Both Jenna and Lars gave Anthony a confused look. "Other students?" Lars asked.  
  
"That's correct," Anthony explained. "Two Mobian telepaths to be exact. I'm teaching them some other telepathic psionic techniques, so they will be joining us as I give you your lessons. You'll even recognize one of them..."  
  
After Olaf gave the introductions, Anthony led his two new students into the dining hall and towards their chairs. As Jenna and Lars passed by where the Mobians were sitting, their eyes widened as they noticed the pink hedgehog.  
  
"OMIGOSH!!!" Jenna said in surprise. "Is...is that..."  
  
Anthony noticed their reaction and made the introductions. "Indeed it is, Jenna," Anthony said as Amy turned around. "Jenna, Lars...meet Amy Rose, one of my students."  
  
Anthony smiled as Jenna and Lars met with Amy, as well as with Sasha and Mary, and realized this was going to be more interesting than he first thought... 


	7. The Ties That Bind

Chapter 7 - The Ties That Bind  
  
That night, after the festivities had died down, the elders all left, and everyone had gone to bed, Anthony still found himself not able to sleep. He hated to admit it, but though he was confident that the teaching sessions might go without a hitch, he was still worried about Jenna and Lars. He wondered whether they knew what they were getting into...he knew they were told they would become Gamemasters, but wasn't sure they knew what that position might involve.  
  
As it turned out...he wasn't the only one having a restless night...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy was running...from those she originally considered her friends...  
  
She saw the hateful look in their eyes, afraid of what she had become and what she might do to them...  
  
She ran into an alley and found herself trapped. She watched as the leader of the mob, who was her friend, Wendy Koopa, look her straight in the eye and said, "We have you now, freak! Bet you didn't see this coming..."  
  
She then watched in horror as the people grabbed her, and Wendy raised her wand to attack...  
  
...and then gasped in fear as she woke up from the nightmare.  
  
Amy looked around and found she was still in the bed chamber at the Larson Clan home. Her mother, who was sleeping in the bed next to her and heard her awaken, got up and walked to her bedside. "Amy?" Mary asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
As soon as Amy hugged her mother tightly and began sobbing, Mary realized that she wasn't...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony also sensed something was wrong as he laid awake in bed. He sensed what seemed to be a mixture of fear and sorrow coming from the bed chambers next to him, and a quick Clairvoyance power showed him the image of Amy crying in Mary's arms.  
  
"Amy must've had a nightmare," Anthony thought as he deactivated the power and laid back in his bed. Just as he was about to try to go back to sleep, he picked up a telepathic message from Amy...  
  
*Anthony...can you hear me?*  
  
Anthony became worried. Did something upset Amy THAT much?  
  
*I hear you, Ames. Is something wrong?*  
  
*Can...we meet out in the hall? I...I need to talk to you and it's hard to tell you with telepathy.*  
  
*Alright...I'll be right outside your door.*  
  
Anthony got up and walked out into the hallway, hastily putting on a robe en route. He didn't have to wait long as a familiar pink hedgehog walked out into the hall. Anthony could tell she was very upset over something.  
  
*Amy...what's wrong?* Anthony asked, speaking telepathically so no one was awakened. *Did you have a nightmare?*  
  
Amy said nothing as she felt more tears well up inside her. Anthony noticed she looked like she was about to cry and knelt down to try to comfort the young hedgehog. As Amy hugged him tightly, he heard her whisper, "I'm a freak..."  
  
"Wha...?" Anthony said quietly, releasing the hug and looking straight into Amy's eyes. "Who says?"  
  
"No one...I just am..." Amy said, trying to fight back another wave of tears. "I wish I never got these powers now..."  
  
"Amy...these powers don't make you a freak, they're a special gift just like Tails's ability to fly with those twin tails of his," Anthony said, trying to calm Amy down. "I mean...you don't think I'M a freak, do you?"  
  
Amy looked at Anthony after hearing that. "Of course not! But, your race..."  
  
"Amy, just because my entire race has a latent psionic ability doesn't mean being able to control them is 'normal'. I mean...I'm still getting used to my powers, but I hardly consider myself a freak." Anthony placed a hand on Amy's shoulder before continuing. "Besides, Earth accepted me despite my new powers...and I know your friends on Mobius think your powers are cool, otherwise Bowser's children wouldn't have dared you to use that one power on them."  
  
Amy began to feel better and chuckle quietly a bit at that last part. "Yeah...I guess you're right. I guess, I'm still scared..."  
  
"That's understandable," Anthony said, then kissed Amy on the forehead and motioned her towards her room. "C'mon...you'd better get back to bed."  
  
As Amy reentered her room, Anthony started to walk back towards his, but paused and looked back towards where Amy went. Amy feelings of being a freak began to worry Anthony, and brought back some of the doubts he was having before coming to the Clan home. As he walked into his room, he noticed Jenna and Lars were up and were looking at him.  
  
"Anthony, is something wrong?" Lars asked.  
  
"Well...Amy apparently had a nightmare where she thought she was a freak because of her newfound powers, but I managed to calm her down," Anthony explained and then sighed before continuing. "Poor girl...first Robotnik, now this..."  
  
Jenna could see something in Anthony's eyes from that statement. "You...really care for that young hedgehog, huh?"  
  
Anthony nodded. "If I wasn't able to find her mother like I did...I would've adopted her. Those feelings haven't changed...and Amy is still like family to me..." Anthony then looked up towards Jenna and Lars. "And because I'm so concerned for family...I don't think I can go through with teaching the two of you..."  
  
Jenna and Lars looked at each other and then back at Anthony. "Why not, Anthony?" Jenna asked. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"You probably know that you might have to act as Gamemasters if I'm unavailable, but...if you had experienced what I had been through, you might not want to take that role..." Anthony explained, then looked sternly at the two of them. "If either of you have any doubt at all..."  
  
"Anthony..." Jenna said, trying to calm Anthony. "We knew what we were getting into when we were chosen. We think it's an honor to be chosen for this..."  
  
"Yes," Lars said. "In fact the patriarch told us as much and even said we could refuse. We didn't refuse, as you see."  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding, and then Jenna walked up to Anthony and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry, cousin. We won't let you down."  
  
"I know you won't..." Anthony said, and then turned back towards his bed. "We'd better get back to sleep..."  
  
All three of them returned to their beds and went back to sleep. Anthony even managed to calm down enough to finally fall into a deep sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Anthony woke up to find himself the only one left in the room, since it seemed Jenna and Lars had awoken earlier. Since each of the rooms had their own bathrooms, Anthony took a quick shower and got dressed, then made his way downstairs.  
  
As he waved goodbye to Alison Trasin, who was leaving to take the next plane to London since her job was finished, he found Jenna, Lars, and Olaf all talking in the main sitting room. A small breakfast buffet, complete with rolls, muffins, fruit, coffee, and juices, was set up. Anthony took a cup of coffee and a muffin and walked towards his fellow clansmen.  
  
"Ah, Anthony..." Olaf said as Anthony sat down. "Jenna and Lars were telling me what happened last night. Is young Amy alright?"  
  
"She's fine," Anthony said, "just a little scared of her abilities."  
  
"...and, it would seem she's not the only one scared," Olaf said, looking straight into Anthony's eyes.  
  
Anthony sighed, realizing Olaf was told the entire story. "Yes..." he said, almost with a guilty tone in his voice, and then turned towards Olaf. "After seeing how scared Amy was, I became even more afraid of how Jenna and Lars would take to the instruction."  
  
Olaf nodded in understanding. "Yes...I guess you would be afraid, especially considering the fact you'll be teaching a power that is, in a sense, new to our entire planet. Still...if the way you calmed Amy down is any indication, I'm sure you'll do fine. You have Jenna's and Lars's full confidence...as well as my own."  
  
Anthony smiled at that, beginning to feel better. "Thank you, Olaf," he said, then quickly finished his breakfast and stood up, addressing Jenna and Lars. "Jenna? Lars? Why don't you meet me outside in about an hour? I'll show you some of the powers you'll be using as well as give you some initial training before the actual lessons start."  
  
Jenna and Lars nodded in agreement and Anthony left the room. The two of them then began talking with Olaf. About half an hour later, Sasha, Mary, and Amy entered the room and joined the three of them.  
  
"Ah...good morning, ladies!" Olaf said, greeting the three Mobians, then turning towards Amy. "Anthony told me about your nightmare last night, Amy. Are you alright?"  
  
Amy nodded sheepishly, a bit embarrassed. Mary then spoke up. "I'm terribly sorry if we caused a problem, Patriarch..."  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright, Miss Rose...no need to apologize..." Olaf said. "This is a home for family, things like this are to be expected from time to time. I should tell you about the family reunion we held one time and had several rooms filled infant children." Olaf giggled at this as he remembered the fiasco, with children crying at different hours of the night.  
  
Amy, Sasha, and Mary giggled as well. After talking about twenty minutes, Sasha spoke up. "Is Anthony awake? I didn't see him this morning..."  
  
"He's outside...probably readying himself for some preliminary training he's going to give us," Jenna explained, then peeked out the window. "Lars, you and I should head out. It's about time."  
  
Lars nodded and followed Jenna as she headed outside. Sasha also followed them out, deciding to see what Anthony was going to do, but as Mary and Amy stood up to do the same, Olaf spoke up. "Mary, Amy...can I speak to you for a moment? I'd like to ask you something..."  
  
Mary and Amy looked at each other in confusion, and then sat back down, looking at Olaf with great interest...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Jenna and Lars walked outside, they noticed Anthony sitting near a cliff which overlooked the mountainous regions near the clan home. He was wearing his armor, was sitting down in the grass, and had the Sword of the Gamemaster stuck into the ground in front of him. As they approached, Anthony did not stir, but just stayed still.  
  
"What do you suppose he's doing, Jenna?" Lars asked.  
  
"Not sure..." Jenna replied. "But it almost looks like he's...meditating."  
  
As soon as the two came close to where Anthony was sitting, Anthony stood up, pulled the sword out of the ground, and replaced it in its scabbard on his back. He then turned towards the two of them.  
  
"Ah, good..." Anthony said as he addressed the two of them, also noticing Sasha approach. "I see Sasha came as well. Um...Sasha, if it's alright, do you mind if I talk to Jenna and Lars alone?"  
  
"Oh...of course," Sasha said, and then started walking back.  
  
As soon as Sasha started heading back, Jenna said, "So, cousin...did I see you meditating just now?"  
  
"Yes, you did..." Anthony explained. "A regular regimen I've started to keep my emotions in check, ever since the incident with the Dark Gamemaster."  
  
"Yes...we heard about that..." Lars said.  
  
"...and something I don't want to see either of you turn into," Anthony said. "Thus the training. Even though you will have full control of your psionic powers once they are unlocked, you'll still need to be taught how to properly use them."  
  
"We understand," Jenna said. "So...what initial training were you going to give us?"  
  
Anthony smirked and gave an interesting look towards his soon to be students. "It starts with...a demonstration..." Anthony said, and then his eyes began to glow slightly.  
  
Jenna and Lars realized they were in for something exciting...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Anthony seems to care a lot for you, Amy," Olaf said to Amy as she and Mary continued to talk with him. "I'm curious...how do feel about being his apprentice?"  
  
"It's...unbelievable," Amy answered. "I thought he would choose one of those two that just left as his apprentice."  
  
"Understandable..." Olaf said. "I'm also curious about something else...and you don't have to answer this..."  
  
Amy gave Olaf a confused glance. "What?"  
  
"When Anthony said he was willing to adopt you...would you have accepted if Mary wasn't found?"  
  
Amy looked towards her mother, and Mary simply said, "It's alright. Just say what you feel..."  
  
Amy then turned back towards Olaf and said, "Yes...yes I would have..."  
  
Olaf nodded in understanding and then said, "In that case...I have a question to ask of both of you..."  
  
Amy and Mary listened intently as Olaf explained...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside, Jenna and Lars felt that they were watching a magic show, except what they were witnessing was real and not an illusion. Anthony had demonstrated several psionic powers, from simple telepathic communication to a display of pyrokinetic ability. After he was done, Anthony began to talk again. "Those powers are just a small fraction of what you will learn to control. When your powers are unlocked, you will actually have full knowledge of a wide range of powers, but I will still teach you how to best use them."  
  
"Amazing..." Lars said. "These powers actually exist amongst our entire race?"  
  
"Yes..." Anthony explained. "In fact, it's how game makers, comic book makers, cartoon makers, and fanfiction authors have been able to see the worlds of Arcadia. Though...I'm still unsure how psionics can breach realities..."  
  
"Maybe the existence of the portals, even dormant, was key to that..." Jenna said.  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding. "That's possible...but we'll have time to debate that later. Now...for a very important part of the pretraining..."  
  
"What's that?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Simple..." Anthony said, and then sat down in the grass near to where the other two sat. "I'd like to know a little bit more about you two. It will help me to better understand you two plus...you ARE family, after all."  
  
Lars and Jenna smiled at that and then Lars said, "Ladies first..."  
  
"Very well..." Jenna said, then started talking. "I actually come from St. Paul, the twin city to your hometown of Minneapolis, Anthony. I came to Sweden on an exchange student program to better help with my studies on world economics...especially with all the talk of the Euro. Though...the real reason I asked to study abroad was somewhat different..."  
  
"How so?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Well...at the school I was currently attending, there was a problem with a local gang of toughs. When they were chasing this one underclassman to let off some steam, they ended up running into me...and I had to stand up to them..."  
  
"Oh my god...what happened?"  
  
"Well, nothing...at least to me. See, they didn't know I was studying martial arts as one of my classes. I was stopping them from chasing after the students and when they tried to attack me...well, let's just say the bruises and the broken noses didn't look too good on them."  
  
"Whoa..." Anthony said, amazed.  
  
"Naturally, the school found out about the incident. The underclassman, as well as several other students, demanded that the dean expel the lot of the toughs. He did...though he nearly did the same to me, saying that my actions might encourage other violence. Since other schools in the area might hear about this, I asked about studying abroad, remarking that another country might NOT hear about this incident. So...here I am..."  
  
"I see..." Anthony said, deciding not to press further into what might be considered a sensitive topic, and then turned towards Lars. "How about you, Lars?"  
  
"Well, I live in Shakopee, as you probably heard. I work at a small metal shop in that area. During the time that it's open, I even work at the weaponsmith's shop at the Renaissance Festival."  
  
Anthony suddenly realized something. "I THOUGHT you looked familiar!"  
  
"Yes...and I think you really freaked out Puke and Snot when you took Amy there that one time!"  
  
Anthony laughed at that, remembering how they actually improvised a scene for Amy's benefit. He then got back to the discussion. "I also hear you have an interesting bloodline besides Sir Eric's."  
  
"Ah, you heard about my Viking heritage," Lars remarked. "Yes...though I'm not sure if the rumors of my lineage to Eric the Red are true, I have used that heritage at the Ren Fest as well. During their Norse weekend, I've actually taken part in play acting duels, demonstrating various weapons used, while playing the part of a Viking warrior."  
  
Anthony then began to understand. "So that's why you two were chosen...not only are you two of Sir Eric's bloodline, you also know how to fight!"  
  
"Which is why we weren't worried about being asked to go into battle if the need arose," Jenna explained.  
  
Anthony nodded and said, "Well, let's hope that you never have to see combat. Now..." He then saw Amy and Mary approach the group, followed closely by Sasha and Olaf, and Amy appeared to be excited about something. "What the...?"  
  
As soon as the two hedgehogs got near, Amy spoke up. "ANTHONY!! You won't believe this! It's..."  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Ames..." Anthony said. "What's up?"  
  
"Allow me, Anthony..." Olaf said. "It has always been a tradition within the clan to allow new families into the clan who share a close connections with at least one of its members..."  
  
Anthony's eyes widened. "You mean...Amy and Mary...?"  
  
Olaf nodded. "Yes, Anthony. Because of the bond you share with young Amy here, I felt it was only appropriate that the two of them be admitted into the clan."  
  
"That's great, but...what will the other elders say?" Anthony asked.  
  
Olaf smiled. "Nothing. I have the final say regarding all new entries into the clan."  
  
"That's great!" Jenna exclaimed. "Congratulations, you two!"  
  
"Yes, especially considering you are the first Mobians to be admitted!" Lars pointed out.  
  
Sasha then spoke up. "I don't think Amy cares about making history. Look..."  
  
All eyes turned towards Amy, who at the moment was hugging Anthony tightly with a huge smile on her face. 


	8. Getting Connected

Chapter 8 - Getting Connected  
  
The next morning was full of activity at the Larson Clan home. Jenna and Lars were busily practicing their martial arts and swordplay, respectively, in preparation any fighting lessons. Sasha was practicing some of the telepathic techniques Anthony taught her. As for Anthony, he was busy talking on the phone with Major Sharpe...  
  
"You're kidding! When?...Alright, I'll inform the Patriarch, Major. How is Alec progressing?...Really? That quick? And no side effects?...Excellent! Is he being trained in swordplay?...Yes, I realize the military doesn't engage in melee fighting now that we have machine guns, but...Oh, so you ARE training him anyway. Good...I'll be awaiting that delivery then. I'll see you when I arrive at Area 51."  
  
Anthony hung up the phone and approached Olaf, who was busy looking at one of the histories of Arcadia given to him by Anthony. In this case...he was reading Adaman's account of the Companions' campaign. Olaf looked up just as Anthony approached...  
  
"Anthony," Olaf said, "I have to admit...I didn't realize Sir Eric was held in such high regard...even by an artificial being such as Adaman."  
  
"Olaf...after all that's happened to me, nothing tends to surprise me that much anymore..." Anthony said. "Anyway, I just got off with Major Sharpe. Apparently, he's also got a gift for the clan from Arcadia..."  
  
"Oh? What's that?" Olaf said, curious.  
  
"It seems...Arcadia felt fit to provide the clan with full access to the portals. A transport is arriving with the equipment need to set up transit gates to the portal locations."  
  
Olaf's eyebrows raised at this. "That's wonderful! Did Sharpe say why?"  
  
"Apparently, the leaders of Arcadia felt...obligated to do so, seeing as how both Sir Eric and one of his descendants were responsible for helping with Arcadia's protection," Anthony explained.  
  
"I see...oh, and speaking of descendants, how is that young lieutenant faring?" Olaf asked.  
  
"Alec is doing well," Anthony explained. "Apparently...he's progressing well with his psionic training, and has managed to use quite a few powers. It'll be great to see how he finishes up, and how my students compare."  
  
"Yes, indeed," Olaf remarked, then looked towards where the stairs were. "I wonder what's keeping your young apprentice and her mother? I thought they'd be up by now..."  
  
Anthony was wondering this too, but stopped when he heard footfalls on the stairs. "Looks like we'll find out soon, Patriarch..."  
  
Mary was the first to enter the room where Anthony and Olaf were talking. "Good morning, Anthony. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I was helping Amy with something upstairs..."  
  
"Oh? What's that?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Look for yourself. Amy? Show Anthony!"  
  
Amy walked out, appearing to wear a uniform of sorts. Instead of her usual red dress, she was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a red vest over it, along with a pair of blue shorts. The Descendancy medallion Anthony gave her appeared to be attached to the vest. She still had her gloves and red boots, and had her crossbow strapped to her back.  
  
Anthony raised an eyebrow at this, looking down at his own white shirt, blue jeans, and red armor breastplate with the Descendancy medallion attached to it and the Sword of the Gamemaster strapped to the back. "OK...that's just too cute..." Anthony remarked.  
  
"I figured you'd like that, Anthony," Mary said. "Since my daughter was going to be your apprentice, I put that together so she could look the part."  
  
"That wasn't necessary, Mary," Anthony remarked. "Yet...it does seem strangely appropriate..."  
  
"So..." Amy said, speaking up. "When are we heading out?"  
  
"As soon as a delivery arrives from the UN," Anthony answered. "As thanks to the clan for what Sir Eric and I did, they're going to set up transit gates here to the portal locations."  
  
"COOL!" Amy said.  
  
"What's cool?" Jenna asked, walking into the room and then focusing on Amy. "What the...?" she said, and then giggled. "OK, are you going to call her 'Mini-Me' now, Anthony?"  
  
"Mary's idea, since she's my apprentice," Anthony remarked. "Anyway, what she remarking to was the fact that transit gates are going to be set up here on the clan grounds so the clan has access to the portals."  
  
"Excellent," Lars said, coming into the building. "I'm guessing as thanks to the clan for aid to Arcadia?"  
  
"Got it in one, Lars..." Anthony said, then turned his head as he heard what sounded like a helicopter. "Sounds like they've arrived..."  
  
The six clan members, plus Sasha, walked out to greet the helicopter. As it descended, Olaf motioned for where it should land, directing the pilot to land in a wide field. As soon as the helicopter landed, a figure came out to direct the unloading of the gate equipment...a figure that Anthony knew.  
  
"Alec?!? What are you doing here?" Anthony asked.  
  
Alec looked towards where Anthony was and walked towards him. "Morning, Anthony! Looks like the gang's all..." He then noticed Amy and his eyes widened. "Is...isn't...isn't that...Amy Rose?!?"  
  
"Yes she is, Alec," Anthony answered. "My apprentice in telepathics. But I think you will want to meet these two more," Anthony said, motioning for Jenna and Lars to step forward. "Meet your fellow clansmen and my two students, Jenna Larson and Lars Olson."  
  
"A pleasure," Alec said, shaking both their hands. "Lt. Alec Johnson, chosen for Project Gamemaster 2."  
  
"We heard," Lars said. "Welcome to...well...your homeland, cousin!"  
  
"Thank you," Alec said, then turned his attention towards Amy Rose, who was walking up to him. "I'm definitely honored to meet you, Miss Rose!" Alec remarked.  
  
Amy giggled. "You can just call me Amy, Alec!"  
  
"So, Alec," Anthony said. "When will the gates be ready?"  
  
"Should only take a few minutes," Alec remarked. "The hardware's already put together, and they just need to be hooked up and tested."  
  
"Power source?" Sasha asked, walking up to join them.  
  
"Neo-Earth in origin, Miss Prower is it?" Alec said.  
  
"Yes...you can just call me Sasha," Sasha said.  
  
"Anyway," Alec said, continuing, "the power source connects to any standard electrical power supply, but can convert it into the needed energy without draining the power too much. Patriarch," Alec said, turning to Olaf, "where do you want us to hook it up?"  
  
"You can set up over there," Olaf said, pointing to a what looked like a recreation field. "There are several outlets set up over there, and there should be more than enough room for the gates."  
  
"Alright," Alec said, then turning towards the helicopter. "Alright, let's MOVE OUT!" he ordered to his men.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the soldiers set up the transit gates, with Lars, Jenna, Sasha, and Amy watching in anticipation, Anthony talked with Alec.  
  
"So, how's your training coming?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Pretty good! I'm amazed some of the powers I'm discovering...though they'd be no surprise to you."  
  
"Yeah, well I had my powers unlocked...say, did you want us to unlock your abilities as well?"  
  
"That's not necessary," Alec replied. "Actually, we've been discovering that if the powers are 'taught' rather than 'unlocked', they tend to be a lot stronger."  
  
Anthony was surprised at this. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, in fact...let me show you a new power I've discovered from my training..." Alec said, and then aimed a hand towards the ground. Suddenly, a large spray of water came pouring out of his hand. He then turned towards Anthony and said, "I'll let you name that."  
  
"Might as well call it 'Hydrokinesis'," Anthony said. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"I combined the Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis powers you already know," Alec explained.  
  
"Nice..." Anthony said. "I'll have to try that myself." He then aimed a hand towards the ground, but managed only a light trickle. "Ah, crap...guess I need to practice." He turned back towards Alec. "Excellent work, Alec! Can't wait to see how you'll turn out when your finished. Heck...you might even be more powerful than ME!!"  
  
"True, but you still have the experience," Alec said, then noticing the work crews. "Looks like they've finished. Let's go check it out."  
  
The two of them walked over towards where the gates were set up, and Alec pulled out a communicator from his pocket. "OK, send the test object through." The gate that was set up for the Mobius portal was activated, and then a small, spherical shaped object came through it. Alec picked it up and spoke into his communicator. "Got it. Looks like the Mobius gate works. Activate the other four gates."  
  
As the other gates were activated, Anthony took a closer look at the object that was thrown through and raised an eyebrow. "A Pokéball?!?"  
  
"Yeah," Alec said, grinning mischievously. "I read up on one of the heroes. Watch..." After sending the Pokéball through the Hylas, Neo-Earth, and Ani-Earth gates and getting it back, he then sent it through the Gardenia gate. On his communicator, Anthony heard what sounded like Mario screaming and Alec started laughing quietly.  
  
"So I see..." Anthony said, laughing himself. Amy and Sasha were also laughing at what happened, and Lars and Jenna looked confused. Anthony then explained. "Mario hates Pokémon, and it seems he was waiting at the Gardenia portal location." Jenna and Lars nodded in understanding and started laughing as well.  
  
"Well, looks like the gates are ready for the Clan to use," Alec said. "This should aid you with transportation to the worlds, Anthony. I assume you're going to give Jenna and Lars the grand tour of Arcadia?"  
  
"Yes...and there's no time like the present to start," Anthony said, turning towards his four students. "OK...first stop will be the Mushroom Kingdom Palace. Jenna, Lars...this is where your powers will be unlocked. Oh...and this will be your first time using the portals and gates, so don't be surprised if you feel disoriented. Are you ready?"  
  
"Of course!" "Definitely!" Jenna and Lars said, respectively.  
  
Anthony then led his four students through the gate. 


	9. The Psionics Session

Chapter 9 - The Psionics Session  
  
After a couple of gate jumps and a portal jump, Anthony's group found themselves in the basement of the Mushroom Kingdom palace. Anthony then led them out towards an open courtyard where the Mario Brothers, Princess Peach Toadstool, and another princess were waiting.  
  
"Hi there, Peach," Anthony said. "Is that Princess Daisy?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Daisy said, approaching Anthony. "I'm honored to finally meet you face to face. My sister has told me much about you."  
  
"So, I've guessed..." Anthony said, then motioning for Jenna and Lars to step forward. "These are my fellow clansmen, Jenna Larson and Lars Olson, descendants of Sir Eric."  
  
"The honor is ours, your highness," Jenna said, bowing towards Peach.  
  
"Please, call me Peach," Peach said. "Relatives of Anthony are friends to us."  
  
"With the a exception of whoever a used that Pokéball as a test object," Mario said, still bitter.  
  
"Bro...you have a GOT to get over a that!" Luigi said. "So what if a Pokémon has such a following! Blame a the popularity of anime!"  
  
"Hmmf...I'd a rather blame Game Freak..." Mario said, still bitter.  
  
Luigi sighed, and walked up to Jenna and Lars. "Never a mind him. I'm a Luigi. It's a nice to a meet both of you."  
  
"Same here," Lars said, "and congratulations on getting your own game on Earth!"  
  
"Thank, but I a had nothing to do with a that," Luigi said. "It's a too bad Wario and a Waluigi aren't a here, they'd a probably want to a meet you."  
  
"Probably on some treasure hunt again," Anthony said. "Anyway, let's get to unlocking Jenna's and Lars's powers. Peach, what do you need done?"  
  
"Jenna, Lars," Peach said, getting the two's attention, "if you would follow Daisy and I, we'll take you to our medical wing. You can lie down comfortably there while we perform the necessary incantations."  
  
Jenna and Lars followed the two princesses into the castle. As they walked inside, Anthony turned towards Sasha and Amy.  
  
"Alright, while they're getting their powers unlocked, I'll teach you two a couple of advanced telepathic techniques..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jenna and Lars were looking in amazement at their surroundings. As they were walking, were finding their entire situation harder to believe.  
  
"I can't believe I'm really here!" Lars said. "The Mushroom Kingdom...the palace..."  
  
"I know what you mean, Lars," Jenna said. "To think we're actually in the world of what we first thought was just a video game..."  
  
"You'll get used to it," Daisy said. "After all, the two of you will be able to visit the worlds on a regular basis now. Anthony actually felt the same way when he first came to our world as well, but he got used to it. Ah...we're here..."  
  
The four of them entered the medical wing of the palace and Peach and Daisy directed Jenna and Lars to two of the beds. After they lied down on the beds, Peach said, "Now just relax...the incantation won't take long. You might feel lightheaded afterwards, but you'll also have knowledge you've never known you had before. Are you ready?"  
  
"We're ready," Jenna and Lars said in unison.  
  
Peach and Daisy began to chant the incantation, and a slight glow appeared over both of the Larson Clan members. After a while, the incantation was ended and the glow subsided.  
  
"It's done," Peach said. "How do you two feel?"  
  
Jenna and Lars sat up and looked around. They then saw a shelf with various bottles and vials. The two of them outstretched their hands, and then two of the bottles floated into them.  
  
"Wow," Jenna said, "I feel incredible."  
  
"As do I..." Lars said. "So these are the powers Anthony has..."  
  
"Yes, indeed," Daisy said. "Come...let's get you back outside for the rest of your training."  
  
Jenna and Lars nodded, and followed the two princesses back outside. As they walked, Lars thought, "So it begins..."  
  
"So what begins, Lars?" Jenna asked.  
  
Lars looked at Jenna said, "I accidentally said that telepathically, didn't I?"  
  
"Yep," Jenna answered.  
  
Lars then shook his head and said, "Something tells me we're going to need a lot of practice..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mario, are you alright?"  
  
Anthony was busy helping Mario up from the ground. He had agreed to help with the training by becoming a "target" for the powers.  
  
"I'm a alright," Mario said, "but, what a was that power Amy a used on me?"  
  
"I call it 'Insight Flash'," Anthony said. "It directly attacks the neurons and can cause any number of effects, including temporary blindness, temporary amnesia...or in your case, unconsciousness."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mario," Amy said. "I guess I don't know my own strength!"  
  
"Nothing to do with strength, Amy," Anthony said. "Sasha could be considered the stronger of the two of you, and yet all she managed to do to Luigi was temporarily blind him."  
  
"Speaking of a which," Luigi said, still squinting his eyes, "canna someone cure me?"  
  
"Will, do, Weege," Anthony said, and then he placed his hand over Luigi's eyes and used a Purge power to remove the blindness.  
  
"Thanks, Anthony," Luigi said. AT that point, the entire group saw Peach and Daisy lead out a very bewildered Lars and Jenna.  
  
"How do you two feel?" Anthony said.  
  
"My God, cousin..." Jenna said. "I can't believe the powers I know now. Can all of Sir Eric's line learn these powers?"  
  
"Yes...and no doubt Alec is learning them as well," Anthony said, and then turned towards Peach and Daisy. "Are the targets ready for kinetics practice?"  
  
"Yep," Peach said, and then cast a spell towards the nearby field, causing several wooden targets to appear.  
  
"Alright," Anthony said, and then turned towards Jenna and Lars. "Okay...what these targets are going to be used for are to practice with your kinetic powers..."  
  
"You mean like this?" Lars asked, and then launched a Force Blast power towards one of the targets, reducing it to splinters.  
  
"Er, yes, Lars," Anthony said, "but you must learn to use your powers for more than just fighting." Anthony then motioned for Jenna and Lars to come towards him. "Come, I'll show you what I mean..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the lessons were taking place on Gardenia, on Earth, Alec found himself learning more about his own powers, and was surprised at how easily he was beginning to manage them. He was even practicing something new...kinetic flight...allowing him to fly using his kinetic power. As he landed from another practice flight, Sharpe came into his training area.  
  
"Alec," Sharpe said, getting the attention of the soldier.  
  
Alec immediately snapped to attention. "Sir!"  
  
"At ease, soldier," Sharpe said. "I'm just here to monitor your progress." As Alec took a more relaxed pose, Sharpe said, "How are you progressing?"  
  
"Very well, Sir," Alec answered. "I've even learned how to fly using my powers now."  
  
"Excellent," Sharpe said. "Have you felt any side effects from your treatments?"  
  
"Not yet, Sir," Alec answered, "and hopefully I won't."  
  
"Good," Sharpe said. "Anything else to report?"  
  
"Well, Sir," Alec said, "I was curious to know when I would start sword training. After all, if I can use Anthony's powers, I'll need to know how to use the Sword of the Gamemaster."  
  
"Soon," Sharpe said, and then looked at his watch. "In the meantime, looks like it's time for your next treatment. Report to the medical wing."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Alec said, saluted, and then walked off towards the medical wing.  
  
As Sharpe was walking back to his office, he saw T-Bone looking at Alec's departure and walked up to him. "Something on your mind, soldier?"  
  
T-Bone snapped to attention and said, "Just curious to see how he was doing, Sir. I'm surprised that he's managing to use powers that Anth can't."  
  
"Yes, it is interesting," Sharpe said. "Alec even told me that the techniques he used were more powerful than the Gamemaster's."  
  
"Doesn't that worry you, Sir?" T-Bone asked. "I mean...Alec may want to take over..."  
  
"I doubt it," Sharpe said. "Alec may have the power, but Mr. Bault still has the experience. Besides, Alec's duties will limit him to Earth, while Mr. Bault will be travelling through all six worlds."  
  
"I see..." T-Bone said. "Sir, with your permission, I'd like to give Anth an update on his progress."  
  
"Of course," Sharpe said. "In fact, I'm putting you in charge of giving Mr. Bault regular reports on his progress. I believe he's at the Mushroom Kingdom palace giving his students their psionics lessons, if the tentative schedule he gave me was accurate."  
  
"Alright, Sir, I'll report to him immediately," T-Bone said. He then saluted and headed towards the portal room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Blast it...why can't I AIM with this power?!?"  
  
Jenna, like Lars before her, was having trouble hitting a target with an Electrokinesis power. Several of the other targets were scorched, frozen, and knocked down from use.  
  
"Anthony," Jenna asked, "why does this power act so erratically?"  
  
"It's electricity," Anthony said, "and if you've ever seen a thunderbolt, you know how erratic IT acts!"  
  
"He's got a point," Lars said. "So, what's next?"  
  
"Telepathic powers practice," Anthony said, and then turned towards Sasha and Amy. "In fact...I'd like all four of you to practice together. Amy, Sasha...you might consider this your final exam."  
  
"Cool!" Amy said, and then joined the rest.  
  
"Alright," Anthony said, addressing all of his students, "you've all got knowledge of how all the telepathic powers work, since I've just taught Amy and Sasha the last of them, and now you're going to practice in a series of what are called Mental Duels. Basically, you use your powers to both try to immobilize your opponent, as well as protect yourself from their telepathic attacks. For attacks, you will only be using the Hypnosis, Amnesia, and Insight Flash attacks, no Kinetic attacks at all. I'll let you pair up for this..."  
  
As the four students paired up, Anthony noticed T-Bone approaching him coming from the portal area. Anthony walked up to him. "What's up, T-Bone?"  
  
"Just giving you a report on Alec's progress," T-Bone said, "which I'll be doing from now on."  
  
"Cool! How's Alec doing?"  
  
"Pretty good! I just saw him flying before coming here, so it looks like he's progressing quickly!"  
  
"Excellent!" Anthony said. "Any news on his weaponry training?"  
  
"Soon, that's all Sharpe said," T-Bone said.  
  
Anthony then noticed a look of concern on T-Bone's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Anth, I'm worried," T-Bone said. "Alec looks like he's becoming more powerful than you..."  
  
"...but still lacks Arcadian experience," Anthony pointed out. "Besides, he's being trained for Earth security...Arcadia's still my beat, and will soon be my students' beats too..." It was then that Anthony noticed something. "Oh no...what the hell happened?!?"  
  
All four of Anthony's students were on the ground, and appeared to be sleeping. Mario and Luigi, who were watching the event couldn't help but laugh. "Well..." Mario said, "it a seems that they started without preparing themselves, and all used a Hypnosis a power on each other..."  
  
"So I see..." Anthony said, and then turned back towards T-Bone, who was on the verge of laughing. "Not one word outta you, Wolfman Jack..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That evening, after a long psionics session, Anthony and his students returned to the Larson Clan homestead to rest. Since it had gotten cold, Lars walked over to the fireplace in the sitting room to build a fire, using a Pyrokinesis power to get it started. All four of Anthony's students looked exhausted.  
  
"By Odin, Anthony," Lars said, "I've never felt so tired..."  
  
"Well, you've expended a lot of psi energy today, Lars," Anthony explained. "With practice you will eventually be able to use your psionics without tiring as easily. Don't be surprised if you sleep for a longer period this evening."  
  
As soon as the group started to get comfortable, Olaf and Mary came into the room to greet the group. Mary even walked up to her daughter and gave her a hug.  
  
"So, how was your lessons today?" Mary asked the group, Amy in particular.  
  
"Pretty good," Amy said, stifling a slight yawn. "Anthony even said Sasha and I are done with our lessons and passed."  
  
"Really?" Mary asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, indeed," Anthony said, and then addressed the group. "I must say, you all performed wonderfully today. Especially you, Amy and Sasha, despite the fact you had to be taught from the ground up instead of having your powers unlocked."  
  
"Thank you, Anthony," Sasha said.  
  
"Well, this will be interesting," Olaf said. "I'll have to get used to a building full of psionicists now."  
  
"Hopefully, in time, you'll have to get used to a planet of them, Great Uncle," Jenna said. It was then that she noticed Amy shivering and rubbing her arms, even though she was right near the fire. "Amy? Are you alright?"  
  
"Just a little cold," Amy said. "Mobotropolis is in a warmer climate than this...I guess I'm just used to that."  
  
"It is a bit drafty in here, too," Anthony noticed. "Anyone know...?"  
  
"Already on it, cousin," Jenna said, using a Telekinesis power to grab a blanket from a nearby cupboard. Mary took it from her and wrapped Amy in it.  
  
"There," Mary said, after making sure her daughter was snug. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah," Amy said, and sat down next to the fireplace.  
  
"Hmmm...I think some hot chocolate is called for," Olaf remarked. "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"We had dinner at the palace," Anthony said. "Princess Peach Toadstool insisted."  
  
"Dinner? Cousin, that was a FEAST!!!" Lars said.  
  
"Hey...pays to have friends in high places, Lars," Anthony said.  
  
"I'll go get the hot chocolate," Olaf said, and left to allow the rest of the group to talk.  
  
As the group began to talk about their lessons, Anthony noticed that Amy was doing nothing more than looking in the fire. Anthony could also sense that Amy was thinking about something.  
  
"Amy?" Anthony said, sitting next to her. "What's up? You seem...distant."  
  
"Anthony..." Amy said, almost with a curious voice, "am I done being your apprentice?"  
  
"Well, technically yes, since you are done with your lessons," Anthony explained, and then realized what Amy was getting at. "You were hoping to be with me as I continued to teach the others?"  
  
"Well...yeah," Amy said sheepishly.  
  
"Who says you can't?" Anthony said. "You and Sasha are more than welcome to join me as I give Jenna and Lars the rest of their training."  
  
"Really?" Amy asked, looking at Anthony.  
  
"Of course," Anthony said. "Heck, I was expecting you to join me anyway. As my apprentice, you might learn something from observing their training...even though you can't become a Gamemaster."  
  
"I guess..." Amy said. She then began to slump forward from fatigue, and Anthony allowed her to lean onto him.  
  
"I think you should go to bed, Amy," Anthony said.  
  
"I'll be fine..." Amy said drowsily.  
  
"Yeah, right..." Anthony said, and then turned towards Mary. "Mary, should I bring Amy up to bed? She's close to out cold now..."  
  
"She should be fine," Mary said, noticing Olaf walk in with a tray with six steaming mugs of cocoa, "especially now that the cocoa has arrived."  
  
"So I see," Anthony said, grabbing two of the mugs and handing one to Amy. "Here you go, Ames."  
  
"Alright, I need this," Amy said, perking up and taking the mug happily. 


	10. The Fight Session

Chapter 10 - The Fight Session  
  
The next morning found the entire Clan household eerily quiet. Only Olaf, Mary, and Anthony were awake and talking in the sitting room, with Anthony's four students still snoozing peacefully in their beds upstairs. Anthony wasn't surprised, since he knew all four of them were tired from using their psionics.  
  
"Looks like I tired them out more than I thought," Anthony remarked.  
  
"Well, it was to be expected," Olaf said. "They are getting used to powers they haven't used before. I must say, after the display I saw just last night with my grandniece using that...telekinesis...I'm somewhat edgy."  
  
"These powers exist amongst our entire race, Olaf," Anthony said, "it's nothing to be afraid of. This is especially true since the people being trained to use them are being trained to control them as well."  
  
"Yes, I heard about that young lieutenant being able to fly now," Olaf said, and then decided to change direction with the conversation. "So, what is next on the agenda?"  
  
"Fighting training on Ani-Earth," Anthony said. "I have four trainers waiting to teach them how to fight. Hopefully, they won't have to...but it can't hurt to be prepared."  
  
"Will Amy be joining you?" Mary asked.  
  
"She and Sasha are welcome to come along," Anthony said. "Their training is complete, but I'm sure Amy could learn a little more from observing the training Jenna and Lars go through. She IS my apprentice, after all."  
  
"I see..." Mary said, and then noticed Amy and Sasha walking into the room. "Good morning, Amy. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"You kidding? I slept like a stone, Mom!" Amy said, and then sat next to her mother.  
  
"I've never slept so well," Sasha said. "I wonder why?"  
  
"Probably because you were unconscious," Anthony said. "All that psionics practice yesterday knocked all four of you out practically."  
  
"I guess..." Sasha said. "I could hear Lars still snoring up a storm as I walked down."  
  
After a while, Jenna and Lars joined the group. "Good morning, everyone," Jenna said. "I can't believe I slept for twelve hours..."  
  
"Well, considering the powers you were using, I'm not surprised," Olaf said.  
  
"So, after we all get ready, where are we headed next, Anthony?" Lars said.  
  
"Ani-Earth, for fighting training," Anthony said. "And you are going to be surprised at who your teachers are..."  
  
"Well, I for one am getting used to surprises," Jenna said, levitating an apple from the breakfast cart to illustrate the point. Olaf was still finding the sight of seeing psionic powers hard to believe.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A couple hours later found Anthony and his group exiting a transit gate near the Masaki Shrine on Ani-Earth. The group was then led by Anthony to a lakeside residence which Jenna recognized.  
  
"Ohmigosh...isn't that the Masaki residence?" Jenna said.  
  
"Yep," Anthony said, and then noticed Washu and Sasami approaching with Ryo-Ohki following close behind.  
  
"Ah, good, you're all here," Washu said, and then noticed the apprentice uniform that Amy was wearing. "Um...Anthony? Have you been experimenting with cloning like I have?"  
  
"Huh?!?" Anthony said, and then realized what she was talking about. "Oh...Her mother made that 'uniform' for her, Washu."  
  
"Looks cool!" Sasami said, and then looked towards Amy. "Amy, what say we go show Goten, Chibi-Trunks, Yugi, and Rini what you're wearing? They are going to love it!"  
  
"Okay!" Amy said, and followed Sasami and Ryo-Ohki back to the house.  
  
Anthony smiled at the kids' departure, and then noticed the bewildered looks on Lars's and Jenna's faces. "What is it?"  
  
"Goten? Rini?" Lars asked. "This world has Sailor Moon, Tenchi, and Dragonball Z characters?"  
  
"It has quite a few animes, Lars," Anthony said, "including Digimon and Outlaw Star. There are also Marvel universe characters and the pure Sega versions of Sonic and company here too...so, don't be surprised if you see two Amys at one point."  
  
"Alright," Jenna said, "and...I take back what I said earlier...I don't think I'm quite used to surprises yet."  
  
"Wait until you meet your fight instructors," Anthony said, and then turned towards Washu. "Have they arrived yet?"  
  
"They will soon...ah, here they come," Washu said, looking skyward.  
  
The rest of the group looked up and saw two men flying towards the area with two women in tow. Anthony recognized them right away, and Jenna and Lars looked at them with mouths gaping...a sight which caused Sasha to giggle.  
  
Gohan and Trunks came to a landing and set Rei and Lita, AKA Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, down. Gohan, who was still in his Great Saiyaman outfit, walked up to the Larson Clanners. "Ah...these must be the two lucky Larsons. Greetings, citizens! I am the Great..." Gohan said, and then did a few poses before finally saying, "SAIYAMAN!!!"  
  
Anthony, for the first time after seeing the Ani-Earthers do it, facefaulted. After getting back up, he then asked Gohan, "Gohan, WHY are you in that getup?!?"  
  
"Just trying to make a good entrance for our guests here," Gohan said, taking off his helmet.  
  
"You mean making a fool out yourself," Rei said, and then said to herself, "Honestly...and I thought Serena was annoying sometimes..."  
  
"Anyway," Anthony said, getting everyone's attention, "Gohan, Trunks, Rei, Lita, these are Jenna Larson and Lars Olson, my two students."  
  
"An honor to meet you," Trunks said, bowing slightly in Jenna's direction. "I even hear you already know some martial arts, Jenna, is that correct?"  
  
"That's correct," Jenna said.  
  
"Well then, you'll be starting with Gohan and myself," Trunks said, "while Lars will receive some beginning training from Rei and Lita. Isn't that right, Lita? Um...Lita?"  
  
Lita was just staring at Lars and going, "He's so dreamy...he looks like my old boyfriend..."  
  
Rei then yelled, "LITA!! Snap out of it!!!"  
  
Lars then sent a telepathic message to Anthony. *Anthony, how many old boyfriends did she use to have?*  
  
*Something tells me we don't want to know, Lars,* Anthony answered back.  
  
"Don't worry about her," Rei said, "I'll keep her under control if necessary."  
  
"Thank...God..." Lars said.  
  
"We'll take care of things here, Anthony," Gohan said. "Why don't you and Sasha relax inside? The bay window of the house will allow you to watch your students' progress in comfort."  
  
"Sounds good," Anthony said, and then led Sasha inside the house.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as Anthony entered the house, he and Sasha heard a snippet of a conversation that was going on...  
  
"...and so, my mom made me this outfit so I could look more like an apprentice to Anthony."  
  
Anthony realized that was Amy, and decided to eavesdrop on the conversation, using an Emote Barrier to make sure he and Sasha wouldn't be sensed. He watched Amy talk to the Ani-Earth kids, which included Chibi-Trunks, Goten, Sasami, Yugi, Rini, and the Ani-Earth versions of Tails and Amy.  
  
"Must be exciting, being Anthony's apprentice," Sasami said.  
  
"Though considering he's like a Jedi, I'm surprised he hasn't called you a Padawan," Chibi-Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks!" Goten said, not believing Chibi-Trunks actually said that.  
  
Giggles permeated the group, and even Sasha and Anthony had to stifle their own to avoid being noticed. It was then that Arcadia Amy took a more serious look. "It is exciting," she said, "but...I feel something else from being his apprentice."  
  
Anthony raised an eyebrow at this, and then listened intently as she continued. "After all he's done for me...and for Mom...I almost feel like I actually did get my father back..."  
  
Several of the kids got misty eyed from hearing that, and SegaAmy was on the verge of crying. Even Sasha got somewhat misty eyed from hearing that.  
  
"Geez..." Anthony said to himself, "as if they didn't think I was enough of a sweetheart..."  
  
"So, why aren't you being trained with Jenna and Lars?" Tails asked.  
  
"My training is done," Amy explained. "I was only being trained to control my telepathic abilities...Jenna and Lars are being trained to be Gamemasters."  
  
"Yeah, but you could still be trained," Goten said, and then jumped up. "Hey! Trunks and I can teach you to fight! It'll be a start..."  
  
"No way!" Anthony said, making his and Sasha's presence known.  
  
"Anthony?!?" Arcadia Amy said. "How did you get here without me sensing...? Oh wait...Emote Barrier..."  
  
"Right," Anthony said, and then turned towards Goten. "Guys, I doubt Amy's mother would want her learning how to fight, especially since Robotnik is gone and there is no reason for her to fight! Besides...you and Trunks are Super-Saiyans..."  
  
"Anthony, we wouldn't hurt her!" Chibi-Trunks said. "We even fought in that tournament without injuring anyone!"  
  
"Still...I don't think..."  
  
"Anthony," Arcadia Amy said, interrupting Anthony. "Why can't I? I mean...it'd be better than doing nothing."  
  
"...and what would your mother say?" Anthony said, looking straight at his apprentice. "I doubt she'd approve."  
  
Arcadia Amy stood there speechless, and then looked down sadly. "I understand..."  
  
"C'mon," Rini said, "let's just go play." The kids then all stood up and ran off.  
  
As Anthony and Sasha headed towards the bay window area to observe the training, Anthony was soon stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder preventing him from going any further. He then sensed who it was...  
  
"Alright...what do you want, Veggie?" Anthony said, turning towards the face of Vegeta, who was giving Anthony an interesting look.  
  
"Oh, nothing much..." Vegeta said with an interesting smile. "I just figured that as long as your two students are learning how to fight like the Saiyan, that their teacher could use a few lessons..."  
  
Anthony's eyes widened when he realized what Vegeta had planned. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH no, Veggie! I know what you're planning, and the LAST thing I need is a beating from you!"  
  
"Come now, Accountantmaster," Vegeta said, causing Anthony to sneer slightly. "We may not see eye to eye, but I still respect your tenacity as a warrior. Besides...I doubt your students should be more powerful than their teacher."  
  
"Hmmm..." Anthony said, thinking about this. "Well...I suppose I could use some fight practice myself. But if you're going to be the guy training me, we'll need..."  
  
Almost on cue, Vegeta held up a bag filled with beans...Senzu Beans to be precise. "Perfect," Anthony said. "Alright, lets get some training equipment..."  
  
As the two heroes went to get ready, Sasha sat down near the bay window to watch all that was to take place. But regarding Anthony, she couldn't help but think, "What is he THINKING?!?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A couple hours of moves training found Lars learning all types of fighting moves he never knew before. In fact, after some sparring with both Rei and Lita, it became apparent that Lars wasn't going to need much more.   
  
"Excellent work, Lars," Lita said, after Lars had successfully managed to fend off several attacks. "Are you sure you haven't taken any martial arts lessons?"  
  
"Well, my weaponry training probably aided with that," Lars said, "plus the fact those new metabolic powers I learned aided with my agility."  
  
"I see," Rei said. "Well, I think you know the basics now. Once Trunks and Gohan are done with Jenna, we'll let them take over."  
  
"Alright then," Lars said, and then turned towards where Jenna was training.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jenna was amazed at how fast she was moving. Her martial arts training allowed her to move fast, that was for certain...but the Quicken and Strengthen powers she learned when her psionics were unlocked were allowing her to move like she never had before. Even Gohan was impressed...and for a Saiyan, that's saying a lot.  
  
"Nice work, Jenna!" Gohan said. "Looks like those psionics of yours improved your reflexes! I've haven't even seen Videl move as fast as you did!"  
  
"Thanks," Jenna said, gasping for breath. "Anything else you need to teach me?"  
  
"I don't think so," Trunks said. "Normally, we'd teach you how to control your energy...but your psionics training took care of that. Heck, you even teleported to avoid an attack!"  
  
"Okay..." Jenna said, and then noticed Lars, Rei, and Lita approaching. "Hey, Lars! Done already?"  
  
"Yeah," Lars said. "Apparently, our psionics are giving us an edge."  
  
"Something Anthony must've experienced," Jenna pointed out. "Well, I'm done, Lars, so you're next with Trunks and Gohan."  
  
"Alright," Lars said, and then walked up to Gohan. "So...what do we need to do?"  
  
As Trunks and Gohan described what was to be done, Jenna noticed Anthony and Vegeta walking out towards another area of the Masaki grounds. Rei and Lita noticed the same thing.  
  
"Strange...what are they doing?" Rei asked.  
  
"Let's go find out," Jenna said, and the three girls headed over towards their location.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Anthony and Vegeta readied their fighting gloves and foot pads, Anthony looked warily at Vegeta. He was worried that Vegeta had more in mind than just fighting lessons...especially since they've been at ends at certain times.  
  
"Alright, Anthony," Vegeta said after they both got ready. "Are you ready to fight?"  
  
"Yeah...just as long as you tell me the REAL reason you're doing this," Anthony remarked.  
  
"Well, as I said, I figured you could use some fighting training as well, since you probably don't want to be weaker than your two students," Vegeta said. "Besides...it's the perfect way to release some steam from the disagreements we've had."  
  
"I KNEW it!" Anthony said.  
  
"Don't worry, I have no intention of permanently maiming you," Vegeta said. "Now...shall we get started?"  
  
Anthony nodded and stood in a fighting stance as Vegeta also got into a fighting stance. Before they got started, they heard Rei's voice. "WAIT! What are you doing?!?"  
  
Vegeta turned towards the source of the voice, seeing Jenna, Rei, and Lita approach. "Do you mind? I'm about to train..."  
  
"You'll KILL HIM!!" Lita said.  
  
"I HAVE NO INTENTION TO!" Vegeta said. "Besides, I brought Senzu beans, just in case."  
  
"Don't worry, guys," Anthony said. "I've faced him before...though it wasn't much of a fight since I paralyzed him."  
  
"Don't remind me..." Vegeta said. "I take it you won't be doing that trick again."  
  
"Nah...I'll fight fair this time," Anthony said. "Now...let us begin..."  
  
Jenna, Lita, and Rei stood back to give the two warriors plenty of room. Anthony and Vegeta then rushed towards each other with fists clenched...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Although Lars fared well in his training with Gohan and Trunks, he didn't do as well as Jenna did. He did manage to fend off the attacks sent towards him, but wasn't as fast compared to Jenna.  
  
"Alright, Lars," Gohan said, seeing an exhausted Lars, "great work! Not as fast as your cousin, but you did quite well!"  
  
"Thanks," Lars said, panting heavily and then looked over to the side, noticing a small commotion. "Hey...what's going on over there?"  
  
Trunks looked over where Lars was, and saw Anthony and Vegeta fighting. "What the...what is Dad DOING?!?"  
  
"Whoa! I didn't know Anthony could move that fast!" Gohan said.  
  
"C'mon, Gohan, we've got to stop them before we're short one Gamemaster!" Trunks said, and then the three ran over to where the fight was.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was surprised at how fast Anthony was moving. Apparently his psionic ability, combined with his experiences from the adventures he had previously, gave him incredible fighting ability. Of course, Anthony had yet to land a single punch, since Vegeta was just to fast.  
  
Anthony was also surprised...that he was able to block many of Vegeta's attacks like he was doing. However...his arms and legs were getting very sore from blocking Vegeta's attacks, and he was feeling exhausted because he was pushing his psi ability to the max.  
  
Eventually, Anthony asked Vegeta to stop. Vegeta backed off and Anthony collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. Vegeta handed Anthony a Senzo bean, which Anthony ate, but Anthony remained seated on the ground taking deep breaths. It was then that Anthony looked up at Vegeta...and the two of them smiled at each other.  
  
"Man..." Anthony said, "that had to be the BEST workout I ever had!"  
  
"I'm quite impressed, Accountantmaster," Vegeta said. "Perhaps we should spar on a regular basis...you certainly have potential."  
  
"Dad, what were you DOING?!?" Trunks said, running up with Gohan and Lars.  
  
"It's alright, Trunks," Anthony said. "Vegeta and I were just sparring...and I must say I'm surprised I could move like that..."  
  
"I'll say!" Gohan said. "I think you outdid both Jenna and Lars!"  
  
"Speaking of which," Anthony said, changing the subject, "how did Jenna and Lars do?"  
  
"Passed with flying colors," Trunks said. "I think they're ready for the next step..."  
  
"Excellent," Anthony said. "Okay, I'll go get Amy and Sasha and..."  
  
"ANTHONY!"  
  
All present turned towards the source of the yell, and saw Yugi running up towards the group. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Anthony asked.  
  
"It's Arcadia Amy," Yugi said. "She decided to have Goten and the other Trunks show her some moves despite what you said, and she took a bad hit to the face!"  
  
"Dammit, why didn't she listen?!?" Anthony said, and then turned towards the group. "Lars, get Sasha in the house, we may need her healing magic. Vegeta, bring those Senzu beans."  
  
Everyone, save Lars, ran towards where the kids were. They saw Arcadia Amy pressing an ice pack that Sasami got to her cheek, and Anthony knelt down next to her.  
  
"Amy, let me look," Anthony said, and carefully removed the ice pack from her face. He saw a large bruise covering her entire cheek. "Alright, now just hold still..." Anthony said, and carefully placed a hand on her cheek and used the Biofeedback power to heal it. Eventually, the bruise disappeared.  
  
"There...that's better," Anthony said, and then took a more serious tone. "Amy, what were thinking?!? I thought I said..."  
  
"I...I know, it's just I was curious..." Arcadia Amy said.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta immediately took Goten and Chibi-Trunks by the arms. "You two are coming with us," Gohan said. "I think your mothers will want to have a talk with you." The four Saiyans then flew off into the sky.  
  
Trunks then said to the group, "I'd better go too. Just to make sure father doesn't kill my younger self and so I don't cease to exist."  
  
Anthony shook his head and noticed Lars and Sasha approaching. "Anthony, is Amy alright?" Sasha asked.  
  
"She'll be fine," Anthony said, and then looked towards Arcadia Amy with a stern glance. "We'd better go back to the Larson Clan home now. I think Mary will want to have a little talk with her daughter..."  
  
Anthony said his goodbyes and thanks to the Ani-Earthers, and then he and his students headed towards the Masaki Shrine and the portals. 


	11. The Swords Session

Chapter 11 - The Swords Session  
  
"You are sure?...Alright, I'll guess we'll have to make due..." Major Sharpe hung up the phone just as one of his other staff came in. "Report."  
  
"Lt. Johnson appears to be progressing well, Sir," the officer said. "He is anxious to know when he'll begin his swordsmanship training."  
  
"Well, we had planned to have the training begin tomorrow, but that could be difficult," Sharpe said. "Due to the 9/11 disaster, most of our training staff is already on call training our troops. However, there might be one chance..."  
  
"What's that, Sir?"  
  
Sharpe looked up at the officer and said, "I need you to go to the Masaki residence on Ani-Earth and look for two people...specifically, Tenchi Masaki and Ryoko. Are you familiar with them?"  
  
"Somewhat," the officer answered, "I have a daughter that's a fan of anime."  
  
"Good, then you should recognize them," Sharpe said. "See if either of them are willing to help train our man in sword fighting."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" the officer said with a salute, and left the office upon being dismissed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That evening proved to be more somber than the night before at the Larson Clan home. Sasha decided to go to bed early, and Mary was busy talking to Amy about what happened at the Masaki residence. Meanwhile, Anthony was talking with Jenna and Lars about what was to take place tomorrow.  
  
"Tomorrow, the two of you will be engaging in swords training," Anthony said. "Lars, I think you'll find this easy since you've already had some weaponry training."  
  
"Will Amy be joining us?" Lars asked. "I mean...despite what happened..."  
  
"No, I don't think Amy will be joining us," Anthony said. "Her mother may decide to keep her behind this time, and I don't want any further encouragement to happen. I'm beginning to think that making her my apprentice may have been a mistake..."  
  
"I disagree," Jenna said. "I think you did a wonderful job with her, despite what happened on Ani-Earth."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm worried again," Anthony said. "I almost wonder whether she's beginning to idolize me a bit too much to do the stunt she did..."  
  
"Well, I'm sure she'll have forgotten about it in the morning," Lars said, and then turned towards the stairway. "Well, I'd better get to bed..."  
  
"I'd better go as well," Jenna said. "Good night, Anthony!"  
  
"Good night, guys," Anthony said.  
  
As the two headed upstairs, they noticed Mary coming down and asking them where Anthony was. After telling her, they watched as Mary headed downstairs, and both wondered what was going on.  
  
Mary walked into the sitting room where Anthony was pacing and trying to figure out what to tell Amy. "Anthony," Mary said, getting Anthony's attention, "can we talk?"  
  
"Of course," Anthony replied, and motioned towards a couple of chairs where they both sat down. "I don't need my psionics to tell me that this is about Amy..."  
  
"It is," Mary said. "Anthony...Amy told me why she had those two boys teach her about fighting..."  
  
"Let me guess...she was trying to be more like my apprentice, right?" Anthony said. He was surprised when Mary shook her head.  
  
"Not...exactly," Mary said. "Before you even came to Arcadia, she told me how her past attempts at being a Freedom Fighter were less than successful, even causing some of her friends to be captured. At one point, she had even run away because she had felt useless." (A/N: "Forgiveness - An Arcadian Prequel", another of my stories, covers this.)  
  
Anthony then realized what she was saying. "Then...the only reason she wanted to learn, was so she could feel like she could help Arcadia?" After Mary nodded, Anthony then said, "Oh man...poor girl...and I had to berate her for what she did too. I am SUCH an idiot..."  
  
"You had no way of knowing, Anthony," Mary said. "Don't blame yourself."  
  
"Alright..." Anthony said, "though I wish I knew how to make her feel better..." It was then that Anthony was struck with inspiration. "Mary...I have an idea...is Amy still awake?"  
  
"No, she's already asleep..." Mary said.  
  
"Then I'll tell her tomorrow morning," Anthony said. "Here's what I want to ask you..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy woke up the next morning, feeling like she didn't want to wake up. She had messed up yesterday, and she knew it. She was also embarrassed because she had to tell her mother why she did it as well. After getting dressed, putting on one of her regular red dresses instead of her apprentice's uniform, she walked downstairs and joined the others for breakfast in the sitting room.  
  
As she walked in, Anthony could sense the sadness coming from her, and decided the time was now. "Amy, why aren't you in your apprentice uniform?"  
  
"I don't deserve to wear it," Amy said sadly. "Especially after yesterday..."  
  
"A pity," Anthony said, keeping as non-chalant as possible. "Especially since I planned to continue your apprenticeship when you join Jenna and Lars for swords training."  
  
Amy's eyes widened upon hearing that, and when she looked at Anthony, he continued. "Mary told me what you said...and I figured you deserved a chance to learn a little more. Besides...you ARE my apprentice, and Mary has given me permission to give you full training."  
  
Amy ran forward and grabbed Anthony in a massive hug, crying tears of joy. The scene caused the others in the room to smile. After a while, Amy let go, wiped a few tears away, and whispered a thank you to Anthony.  
  
"It was nothing," Anthony said. "Now, why don't you run upstairs and get that uniform of yours on?"  
  
Amy nodded happily and ran back towards her room. As she did that, Sasha looked at Anthony and said, "Well, aren't you just the sweetheart..."  
  
"Hey, if I'm going to make her my apprentice, I might as well go all the way," Anthony said, and then turned towards Jenna and Lars. "Once she comes back down, we can head for our next location."  
  
"Where are we headed next?" Lars asked.  
  
"The Hyrule Kingdom Palace," Anthony said. "Link and Zelda will actually be teaching you two while I give Amy some pointers."  
  
"I swear...all these palaces..." Jenna said.  
  
"Hey, friends in high places, remember?" Anthony said, and noticed Amy run down with her apprentice uniform on and one of the biggest smiles on her face. "Alright," Anthony said once Amy joined the group, "let's head to Hyrule!"  
  
Anthony, Amy, Sasha, Lars, and Jenna then headed towards the transit gates.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, you want me to teach this soldier how to wield a sword, huh?"  
  
Ryoko couldn't believe Sharpe's request, even though the idea of being considered an expert by the military was appealing to her.  
  
"That is correct," Sharpe said. "Naturally, we intend to compensate you for your troubles..."  
  
"Ah, I've stolen more in the past than you can offer," Ryoko said. "Still, knowing your military budget, I could probably be interested. Alright, let's see this second Gamemaster you want me to train."  
  
Sharpe led Ryoko to an area where Alec was busy throwing a few punches on a large punching bag. He was rapidly firing punches onto the bag, causing the bag to vibrate from the speed. He then finished of with a Force Blast power which rocketed the bag off its hook.  
  
Ryoko couldn't help but stare at the fine specimen of soldier she was observing. She then turned towards Sharpe and said, "On second thought...this one's on me..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony led his students into a large courtyard that was located inside the palace. Anthony was surprised that it looked like the same courtyard he saw in the game "Ocarina of Time", even down to where the throne room was located. He noticed Link and Zelda waiting at the end of the courtyard next to a table which had several cylindrical objects which looked like lightsabers on it.  
  
"Anthony!" Link said, greeting his fellow hero and waving.  
  
"Hi there Link and Zelda," Anthony said, and then motioned for Jenna and Lars to step forward. "These are my students, Jenna Larson and Lars Olson."  
  
"A pleasure to meet the two of you," Zelda said, shaking the hand of Jenna.  
  
"The pleasure is all ours, your highness," Jenna said, still not believing she was meeting Zelda in person.  
  
"Please, none of the formalities," Zelda said. "Any relative of Anthony is a friend of ours. Just call me Zelda."  
  
"Of course," Lars said, after shaking Link's hand. "Um, if you don't mind me asking...which Link and Zelda are you?"  
  
"Ah, you're referring to the games on Earth," Link said. "Actually, we have played them all. Zelda and I are the ones from the regular NES game, Adventure of Link."  
  
"So...Ganon is gone for good then..." Lars mused.  
  
"That's right, Lars," Anthony said, and then turned his attention towards the lightsabers. "Um, Link? Are you sure lightsabers are the best things to use for swords practice?"  
  
"Oh...these are special lightsabers developed by Doctor Light and Washu," Link said, and activated one of them, causing an orangish beam to appear. "These are practice sabers which are designed for practice fights. They can't cut through anything." Link demonstrated by sending the beam through the table, and later through his leg. Neither, thankfully, were sliced by beam. Anthony also noticed that the beam turned red as they passed through.  
  
"Cool!" Anthony said. "I guess the color change means a hit was scored. But, how can you practice parrying with these?"  
  
"Simple, they were designed to only be blocked by each others' beams," Zelda explained, activating another lightsaber. She then engaged in a practice fight with Link using the lightsabers, and Anthony and his students noticed the beams were blocking each other.  
  
"Nice!" Jenna said. "But, why am I tempted to say 'Use the Force'?"  
  
Anthony shot Jenna a look. "Actually Force powers and psionics are somewhat similar, Jenna. Alright, Jenna and Lars, Link and Zelda will now begin your lessons. Lars, you're with Link. Jenna, with Zelda."  
  
After all four that were mentioned paired up and readied themselves to practice, Anthony picked up a couple of practice lightsabers from the table. He then called out, "Amy!"  
  
Amy looked up and caught the practice lightsaber that was tossed to her by Anthony. The two then walked over to another portion of the field while Sasha sat down nearby to watch.  
  
As Anthony and Amy got ready, Amy looked up at Anthony and said, "Anthony...I can't thank you enough for giving me another chance..."  
  
"You deserved it," Anthony said. "You are my apprentice after all. One other thing, Ames..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Anthony smiled warmly and continued. "Whatever happened in the past, you are not useless. Hell, if it weren't for you...the Dark Gamemaster would've beaten me that one time."  
  
Amy smiled, holding back a few tears of joy, and said, "Thank you, Anthony."  
  
Anthony smirked and activated his practice lightsaber. "Let us begin..."  
  
Amy nodded and activated her own practice lightsaber, and the two moved towards each other...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHOA!!!" Link said as he found himself dodging several slashes from Lars. He was surprised at how well Lars was using the practice lightsaber. After asking Lars to stop briefly, he asked, "How long have you been trained in weapons fighting, Lars?"  
  
"Since I was twelve," Lars said, "and since I'm in my thirties now..."  
  
"Sheesh, you could teach ME some tricks!" Link said.  
  
"Wow, I'm honored!" Lars said, and then got back into a fighting stance. "Shall we continue?"  
  
Link nodded and thought to himself, "Sure, but who's teaching who?" He then got into a fighting stance and the two continued to duel.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's alright, Jenna...you're doing well!"  
  
Jenna was having a hard time with her sword fighting. Her martial arts training didn't cover weapons training. Still, she managed something of a defense against Zelda during her training, but was still struggling.  
  
"Zelda..." Jenna asked with a bit of inspiration, "can I try something?"  
  
"Sure," Zelda said. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't trained in weapons fighting," Jenna said, "but can I throw in a few martial arts moves as well?"  
  
"Of course," Zelda said. "You don't just have to fight with the sword...especially if the situation is desperate enough." Zelda then went into a fighting stance again. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," Jenna said, "but are you ready?" As Jenna advanced and Zelda readied for her attack, Jenna suddenly jumped over Zelda, flipped, and sent a slash towards Zelda with the practice lightsaber which connected with Zelda's shoulder, turning the blade red to indicate a hit.  
  
"Whoa..." Zelda said. "Nice work, Jenna!"  
  
"Thanks," Jenna said. "I guess I have to work with what I know."  
  
"At least you have an advantage over Anthony," Zelda said. "He didn't have any training in fighting when he started his adventures."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, as Anthony's students were excelling in their swordplay, Ryoko was finding the skills of Alec to be quite impressive. The two dueled using practice lightsabers of their own (even though Ryoko would have preferred to use the real thing), and Ryoko was surprised at how well he could handle a weapon. Still, she knew that his military training might have had something to do with that. However, during their duel, Ryoko noticed something strange about Alec as the two of them fought...  
  
Alec seemed to be enjoying the fight...and this worried her.  
  
After they had stopped, Ryoko said, "Not bad, kid. You sure you weren't trained in sword fighting prior to us meeting?"  
  
"Well, I think my psionics training had to do with that," Alec said. "Speaking of which, it's time for my next treatment."  
  
"Treatment, huh?" Ryoko said, and watched as an officer walked in carrying a large bottle of pills. That officer in turn was followed by T-Bone.  
  
"Your treatment, sir," the officer said, handing Alec one of the pills and a glass of water. As Alec took the pill, Ryoko took T-Bone aside to talk to him.  
  
"T-Bone, we need to talk..." Ryoko said.  
  
"What is it?" T-Bone said.  
  
"I think something's up with Alec," Ryoko said. "He almost seemed to be enjoying the fight we were having."  
  
"Ah, that's nothing," T-Bone said. "I was told he had a competitive spirit, so he was probably just enjoying the melee for that reason."  
  
"I hope you're right," Ryoko said. "The last thing we need is a psychotic with Anthony's powers..."  
  
"Miss Ryoko," Alec said, getting Ryoko's attention, "are we finished or do you need to work with me more?"  
  
"We're done, Alec," Ryoko said. "Personally, I didn't even think you needed to be worked with."  
  
"Very well," Alec said, and then turned towards T-Bone. "Sir, are you here for my report?"  
  
T-Bone nodded and began to get the report from Alec. As that was taking place, Ryoko used her thieving skills to pilfer a pill from the bottle that the other officer was taking out of the training area.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three tired students sat on the grass of the courtyard, exhausted from their sword fights. Zelda had one of the servants bring some refreshment, and Link leaned against the wall to hide his own fatigue.  
  
Anthony was pleased with the performance of all three, and was particularly surprised at how Amy did. He knew she had some practice with weapons previously during Robotnik's reign, but that was with a hammer and crossbow. Still, the hammer practice seemed to give her some familiarity with melee fighting.  
  
"I must say I'm proud of all three of you," Anthony said, as he and Sasha sat down in the grass with them. "You're progressing very fast with your training, in fact we just have one more bit of training that needs to be taken care of before you are completed."  
  
"What is that?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Simple...you are going to be equipped...with THIS," Anthony said, patting his hand on his armor.  
  
Jenna and Lars's eyes widened after hearing that. "You're going to give us armor like yours?!?" Lars asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes," Anthony said, "since you may be called upon to take my place if needed, I figure you should be similarly equipped. After you receive your armor, I'll be teaching you how to use it as well as show you the activate the devices within."  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Jenna said.  
  
As the servants brought in the refreshments, Anthony saw T-Bone come into the courtyard area. "Hey there, T-Bone!" Anthony said, standing up. "How's Alec progressing?"  
  
"Awesomely, Anth!" T-Bone said. "He just finished his sword training...and the military somehow convinced RYOKO to train him!"  
  
"Ryoko?!?" Anthony said, surprised. "I'm surprised he's not dead..."  
  
"Yeah, well, Ryoko was the one that was worried," T-Bone said. "Apparently, Alec enjoyed the training melee they were engaged in..."  
  
"Probably just excited by all that was happening," Anthony explained. "I remember how I was when I first got psionic ability..."  
  
"I hope you're right," T-Bone said. "Thing is, I think Ryoko is more worried than you think..."  
  
"How so?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Well..." T-Bone said, "she thought no one noticed, but as Alec was talking to me, I saw her stealing one of the pills Alec uses in his treatment..." 


	12. A Day of Preparation

Chapter 12 - A Day of Preparation  
  
"C'mon, Mom," Ryoko said, showing her impatience, "there has to be something about these pills!"  
  
As Washu made her examinations, she turned to Ryoko and said, "I think you're over reacting. Just because he was enjoying the swordfight doesn't mean he was going crazy. Heck, you enjoy fighting a little too much and we don't think you're crazy...well, maybe Ayeka, but she's the exception."  
  
"OK, but still you can't fault me for being careful," Ryoko said. "After all, we don't NEED a third Dark Gamemaster incident..."  
  
"True," Washu said, and then furrowed her brow as she noticed something. "Well, that's interesting..."  
  
"What is it, Mom?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I've seen this substance before," Washu explained, "but I need to make sure."  
  
"Why? What do you think it is?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Something I've seen in the medical files of Neo-Earth," Washu said. "I'd better recheck those files, and then call Dr. Light tomorrow to make sure..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, what's on tap for today, cousin?" Lars asked, as he, Olaf, Jenna, Sasha, Amy, Mary, and Anthony were having breakfast.  
  
"That's up to you, guys," Anthony said. "You may want to practice using your fighting, sword, and psionic abilities in conjunction. I've even brought some of the practice lightsabers back with me for you to practice."  
  
"So, no lesson today?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Just pointers for when you practice," Anthony said. "Dr. Light will need today to ready the armor he's preparing for you."  
  
"Are we going to practice as well, Anthony?" Amy asked.  
  
"Of course," Anthony said. "You wouldn't think I'd leave my apprentice out of the loop, would you?" It was then that Anthony saw something out of the corner of his eye, a small suitcase...Sasha's. "Sasha, you going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes, I was thinking of returning to Mobius, if that's alright," Sasha said. "Since my lessons are complete, I'd thought I'd return to my duties at Bookshire's clinic."  
  
"Alright, but before you go," Anthony said, pausing dramatically, "allow me to give you something as a way to congratulate you for your 'graduation'."  
  
"What?" Sasha said, curious.  
  
Anthony then placed a hand over the Descendancy Medallion on his armor and a glow came from it. Within minutes, Anthony removed his hand from his armor, and in it was a copy of the Descendancy Medallion. Sasha's eyes widened. "You mean...?"  
  
Anthony nodded. "I figured Tails would do the same...but I thought it would be an appropriate 'diploma', as it were."  
  
Sasha took the Medallion from Anthony, and almost immediately found herself covered in the Magi's Robes and holding the Magi's Wand. "Wow..." she said, looking at herself.  
  
"Show that to Tails when you get back," Anthony said. "He'll probably freak!"  
  
"Alright," Sasha said, deactivating the Powers and reverting to her original clothes, with the Wand still in her paw. "I see you all later!" Sasha then headed towards the transit gates to return to Mobius.  
  
"A fine young woman there," Olaf said. "A honor to have met her..."  
  
"We should have some of the other heroes come here," Mary said. "No doubt they'd be just as honored to meet the patriarch of the clan, Olaf."  
  
"Oh...that won't be necessary," Olaf said. "I don't think my heart could take it."  
  
"Great Uncle! You're not THAT old!" Jenna said.  
  
"Perhaps, but it still might be too much for me," Olaf remarked.  
  
"Then you'd know how I felt when I first entered the other worlds of Arcadia," Anthony remarked, and then stood up. "Alright...Jenna, Lars, Amy...once you're done with breakfast, come outside. I'll have the practice lightsabers ready for you." Anthony then went upstairs to get the lightsabers.  
  
"Well, this should be a somewhat more relaxing day than the last few days," Lars remarked.  
  
"Don't you believe that, Lars," Jenna said, smiling evilly. "I intend to give you a real workout with what I have learned from Zelda and Gohan."  
  
Lars was sweating bullets at the sound of that.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dr. Light's residence," Roll said, answering the Arcadia network communicator.  
  
"Roll, it's me, Washu," Washu said, her image appearing on the video screen. "I need to speak with your 'father'."  
  
"Oh? What about?" Roll asked, curious.  
  
"Something my daughter found," Washu said, "I just need to confirm it with a record I found in the Neo-Earth database."  
  
"Alright, I'll go tell him," Roll said, and went to get Dr. Light while Washu waited.  
  
Dr. Light was busy working on several armor frames. He would be able to rework the size of the armors once he got the necessary measurements. As he finished up with one set of armor, Roll came into the lab.  
  
"Doctor?" Roll said, getting Light's attention.  
  
Light removed his protective eyewear and looked at Roll. "Yes, Roll?"  
  
"Washu is on the communicator for you," Roll said. "She says she discovered something she needs confirmation with."  
  
"Alright, I'll be right there," Light said, and got up to go to the communicator.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That late afternoon found four Larson Clan members tired and worn out after a long practice session. Jenna, Lars, Anthony, and Amy were all sitting or lying on the grounds of the Clan home, all panting heavily. Olaf, who was watching the practice session, was amazed at how well all four were swordfighting, and was amazed at how quickly they were able to swing the practice lightsabers.  
  
"Well...I guess I was wrong," Lars said between pants, and then turned towards Jenna. "Was it absolutely necessary to go Matrix on me?"  
  
"You're one to talk," Jenna said. "Somehow you managed to block most of my swings...and even used Teleport to get behind me! I thought that was my trick..."  
  
"Yes, I heard about that when you practiced with Gohan and Trunks," Lars said.  
  
As Jenna and Lars talked, Anthony and Amy were lying on the ground silently, letting the cool mountain air relax them. Anthony was amazed at the change he had seen in Amy. When he first met Amy, she was a young girl in need of help to help her deal with what was happening on Mobius. Now, she had mastered her new powers and became an accomplished fighter. Too bad this mastery came much too late to help Mobius, since Mobius was already free.  
  
"Hey, Ames..." Anthony said, getting the attention of the panting hedgehog, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired...VERY...tired..." Amy said, trying to take in as much air as possible.  
  
"No, I mean about your training," Anthony said. "You've really progressed a lot. Heck, YOU might be able to take over for me if needed."  
  
"I doubt it," Amy said, sounding like she was about to fall asleep, "I'm not of Sir Eric's blood..."  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding, and smiled as he saw Amy about to fall asleep in the grass. "Come on, you," Anthony said, picking up the near asleep hedgehog. "Let's get you inside to rest. You'd probably prefer a warm bed to cold grass."  
  
Lars and Jenna saw what was happening and followed Anthony inside as he carried the tired hedgehog inside. Mary and Olaf noticed their entrance, and Mary took Amy upstairs. "Maybe you trained her too hard," Olaf remarked.  
  
"She's not the only one who's tired," Jenna said, plopping down in a chair in the sitting room. "I'm tempted to go upstairs and crash in a warm bed myself."  
  
As the four Larsons talked, the phone rang in the other room. A servant came in after answering it and said, "Mr. Bault...you have a call, forwarded through something called an Arcadian network comm system? A Dr. Thomas Light."  
  
Anthony walked up to where the phone was holding and picked it up. "Yes, Doc, what you need?"  
  
"Just letting you know that the armors are ready for Jenna and Lars. I just need the measurements to size them," Light explained. "Also, one other thing, Washu was talking to me earlier about that medicine Alec was using."  
  
"Yeah, T-Bone told me Ryoko snatched a sample of it," Anthony said.  
  
"Well, your military chemists just stumbled upon a medicine we use quite extensively in Neo-Earth," Light explained. "It's called trichlorodicathelene. It's used in the treatment of memory loss and can also help with Alzheimer's to a extent, though it isn't a cure."  
  
"Wow...no wonder it helped with Alec's powers," Anthony said. "At least Ryoko can no longer worry."  
  
"Well, I'll be ready with the armor when you arrive," Light said.  
  
"In that case, Doc, can you do me a favor?" Anthony asked.  
  
"What do you need?" Light asked.  
  
"Do you think you'll have time to make something else for me?" Anthony asked, and then explained what he wanted done. 


	13. Getting Equipped

Chapter 13 - Getting Equipped  
  
The next morning found the Larson Clan home in high activity. Both Jenna and Lars were practicing swinging the Sword of the Gamemaster to get a feel for it. Olaf was talking with Mary about what the Rose family crest looked like to add it to the Heritage Room. As for Amy and Anthony...  
  
"How come I don't need to wear my apprentice's uniform, Anthony?" Amy asked, currently wearing one of her regular red dresses with her Descendancy Medallion attached to it.  
  
"You'll see," Anthony said, "because I have a surprise for you..."  
  
Amy raised her eyebrows at that just as Jenna and Lars rejoined the two of them. "Quite a fine weapon you have here, Anthony," Lars said, handing the Sword back to Anthony.  
  
"Thanks," Anthony said, placing the Sword back in the scabbard on his back. "So, is everyone ready to go?"  
  
"Definitely!" Jenna said, excitement in plain view. "I can't wait to see what my armor looks like!"  
  
"Then let's get moving," Anthony said, and led the three of them to the transit gates.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony and his three students found themselves on the grounds of Dr. Light's home and laboratory. Jenna and Lars soon found themselves being met by three very familiar robots...Megaman, Protoman, and Bass.  
  
"Ah...the three Masters arrive," Bass said. "Welcome to the Light compound."  
  
"Whoa..." Lars said, shocked at the reception.  
  
The three bioroids stepped forward and introduced themselves to Jenna and Lars. After a while, after Jenna and Lars stopped acting starstruck, Megaman said, "Dr. Light is waiting inside his lab for you, just walk in. Bass, Protoman, and I need to get to our patrols. We'll see you all later."  
  
After the three bioroids flew off on Rush, Treble, and a hoverjet, Anthony led the three into the building.  
  
"Dr. Light needs to just get some measurements from you," Anthony explained as he walked in, "and then he'll be finiiiIIIIISHED!!!" He finished his sentence by tripping over something as he walked in. "Ow...what the...?" He then noticed a bioroid cat near where his feet was.  
  
"Oh dear..." Roll said as she walked in to meet the others. "Tango! You know better than that!"  
  
Anthony turned around and picked up the cybernetic feline, and noticed it was purring when he picked it up. "What the...all right, who told Tango I was a cat lover?!?"  
  
"Me...sorry," Roll said, taking Tango from Anthony, and then turning towards Jenna and Lars. "You must be Anthony's students."  
  
"Yep," Jenna said. "My name's Jenna, and this is Lars."  
  
Just as Jenna was introducing herself and Lars, Dr. Light came out wielding a small device. "Ah, welcome. My name is Dr. Thomas Light. I overheard your names as I came in."  
  
"We're honored, Doctor," Lars said, and then turned towards Jenna. "I STILL can't believe we're meeting these guys...and they're real!"  
  
"You two will be seeing them on a regular basis once your training is done, so get used to it," Anthony remarked.  
  
"Now, I just need to get some measurements from the two of you for your armors," Light said, showing them the device. "This will get your dimensions without the need for tape measures. If you could just stand still..."  
  
Jenna stood still as Dr. Light scanned her with the device, and then Lars did the same. "This should be enough...I'll get working on your armors. Anthony, could you come with me please?"  
  
Anthony nodded and joined Dr. Light as he walked into the lab. Roll offered Jenna, Lars, and Amy a few chairs and sat down herself to join them in a chat.  
  
"So, how long will Dr. Light need to work with the armors?" Lars asked.  
  
"It won't be too long," Roll said, stroking Tango as she sat. "Dr. Light already has the basic framework made, so all he needs to do is resize the armor to your dimensions."  
  
"I just wonder why Anthony wanted me here," Amy said, looking towards the lab.  
  
Before another word was said, a knock was heard on the front door. Roll went up to answer it and saw Ashura and Crystallis waiting on the other side.  
  
"Morning, Roll," Crystallis said. "Ashura's having problems with his Gundam and wondered if the Doc could look at it."  
  
"Well, he's kinda busy with the armors for Anthony's students, so he might not be able to get to it right away," Roll explained.  
  
Ashura facepalmed at that. "Forgot about that! Sorry, Roll...we'll come back later..."  
  
"Who's that, Roll?" Jenna asked, and noticed Ashura and Crystallis as she walked up.  
  
"You must be one of Anthony's students," Crystallis said, extending a paw in friendship. "My name's Crystallis, from Ani-Earth."  
  
"My name's Jenna," Jenna said, shaking Crystallis's paw.  
  
"And I'm Ashura," Ashura said. "I'm what you might call a SIFF."  
  
"What's a SIFF?" Lars said, walking up. "Oh, hi...my name's Lars. I'm one of Anthony's students."  
  
After Ashura and Crystallis introduced themselves, Ashura explained. "You know about the fanfiction on Earth, right?" Jenna and Lars nodded. "Well...several authors wrote stories about characters in Arcadia using their latent talents, and chose those characters as internet personas. As such, when they wrote about those characters, they thought they were putting themselves into the fics. Those of us that were chosen as those personas are called SIFFs, which is short for 'self-insertion fan fiction'."  
  
"Whoa..." Lars said. "How does it feel having another you?"  
  
"Well, technically I am my own self-insert..." Ashura explained. "Anth, however, has an alternate version of himself that exists on a world called Rift Earth, so he's also a SIFF."  
  
"I repeat...whoa..." Lars said, and then turned towards Jenna. "We have a LOT to learn about Arcadia, I can tell..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony was surprised at what he was seeing...not two sets of armor, but four. He figured the dark green armor was for Alec once his training was complete on Earth...but why there was an extra armor was beyond him.  
  
"Doc...I figure this green armor is for Alec, and these two armors you just finished resizing are for Jenna and Lars," Anthony said, and then turned towards the red armor, "but who is THIS armor for?"  
  
"You," Dr. Light said, causing Anthony to raise an eyebrow. "I made some improvements to the basic design of your armor, in fact I call this design Mastertech armor." Dr. Light then walked Anthony through the armor specs. "As you see, the 'backpack' is gone because most of the components are in these gauntlets and boots. I devised the boots to allow for greater control of the four vehicles built in, and I think you'll like what's in the gauntlets."  
  
"I'm kind of wondering why the right gauntlet looks like an old school NES Power Glove, though made of red metal," Anthony remarked.  
  
"Well, it actually has a microcomputer similar to Nicole built in it, as well as a dimensional communicator that Washu finally perfected." Dr. Light then instructed Anthony to put the gauntlet on. "Just say the location you want in any Arcadian world. It will auto-connect you if there's a communicator in that location, no matter what world you are in."  
  
Anthony talked into the communicator. "Washu's Lab."  
  
He then heard Washu's voice come through. "Washu's lab. That you, Anthony?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess you figured I'd want to test this, huh?" Anthony said.  
  
"Yep...glad to see it works," Washu remarks. "Hope you'll find that useful. Now, I've got to get back to my work. I'll talk to you later, Anthony."  
  
"Later, Washu," Anthony said. "Anthony out." The connection ended and Anthony turned towards Dr. Light. "Nice!"  
  
"Yes, you'll also find that other gauntlet useful as well," Light said. "It has a grappling weapon like your original armor had, but can be used even if the armor isn't fully active. After that incident where you had to rescue Amy from that pit..."  
  
"Yeah, that still gives her nightmares sometimes," Anthony said. "Well...since it appears that the armors are based on what you made for me, shall I show this to Jenna and Lars?"  
  
"Of course," Light said.  
  
Anthony put on his new Mastertech armor, removing the Descendancy Medallion from his old armor and putting it on the new one. "Maybe I can give my old armor to Jeff," Anthony thought to himself and then turned towards Light. "Tell me when you're finished with the final touches to Jenna's and Lars's armors." Anthony then left the lab to show Jenna and Lars.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashura and Crystallis were busy talking with Jenna and Lars, all four getting acquainted in the process. Ashura was busy telling them about the adventures they have had, from being trapped on the Satellite of Eggs and the Absolution to the more recent events with the new Arcadian portals.  
  
"All that happened to you guys?" Jenna asked. "Wow..."  
  
"Yeah, even with most of the major baddies gone on Arcadia, we still find our share of adventures," Crystallis said.  
  
"Makes me wonder why we weren't found earlier," Lars said. "We would have been glad to help."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Lars," Amy remarked. "At least you can help with any new things that come up."  
  
"...and now you'll have the equipment to do it," the group heard Anthony say, and when they turned towards where they heard Anthony, their eyes widened as they saw his new armor.  
  
"Wow! You got an upgrade!" Amy said.  
  
"Yep...this is called Mastertech armor," Anthony said. "Jenna, Lars...let me show you the features of this armor..."  
  
Anthony took the two through the features of the armor, as well as how to use the various vehicles and devices in it. Ashura watched in great interest, wondering if the doc could build something like this for him.  
  
"I'll take you through how to use the vehicles when your armors are completed," Anthony said, and then saw Dr. Light motioning for him. Anthony walked over and joined Dr. Light in the lab, and then walked back out. "Jenna, Lars...your armors are ready!"  
  
Jenna and Lars walked into the lab, and after a few minutes walked out clad in similar armors, except Jenna's was yellow and Lars's was blue. Dr. Light was following them out as Amy, Ashura, and Crystallis were oohing and aahing over the armors.  
  
"Now," Dr. Light said, getting Jenna's and Lars's attention, "let me explain some exclusive features I put in your armors. Jenna, because of your martial artist skills, I put special impact sensors in your gauntlets and boots. When the synaptic relays in them sense you are punching or kicking something, they will send out a special sonic pulse to increase their effectiveness."  
  
"Nice..." Jenna said, looking at her gauntlets.  
  
"As for you, Lars," Dr. Light said, "check out that rod like device that's next to the lightsaber I gave both of you."  
  
Lars did so, detaching a rod that was about two and a half feet long from his armor. It had a switch on the handle.  
  
"I decided to give you a weapon appropriate to your Viking heritage," Dr. Light explained. "Flip that switch on the handle."  
  
Lars did so, and four smaller rods appears near the end of the rod. After they extended, two laser-like fields appeared and formed two ax blades, turning it into a laser battle ax.  
  
"Very nice..." Lars said, giving the ax a couple of swings.  
  
"Why don't you go outside and try out those weapons?" Dr. Light said. "Roll can set up the target range for you."  
  
Jenna and Lars nodded and followed Roll, with Ashura and Crystallis following them. As Amy got up to join them as well, Anthony said, "Amy, could you come inside the lab? I have something to show you..."  
  
Amy was confused, but followed Anthony and Dr. Light into the lab anyway. She followed them to where something appeared to be covered by a sheet. "What did you need me for, Anthony?"  
  
Anthony smiled, and then proceeded to uncover the covered object, revealing set of armor that consisted of a pink breastplate and pink bracers. Amy's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "Is...is that for me?!?"  
  
"Figured you'd be surprised, Ames," Anthony said. "Since you're my apprentice, I figured you deserved it, so I had Dr. Light create it."  
  
"Well, go ahead and try it on, Amy," Dr. Light said. "You may wish to remove the bracelets attached to your gloves to make sure the bracers fit."  
  
As Amy started to put on her armor, placing her bracelets inside a pocket of her dress, Dr. Light began to describe the armor. "Because Amy's hedgehog physiology differs significantly from a human, I did a little research to come up with the perfect armor design. As it turns out...I got the idea for Amy's armor from a fan made web comic."  
  
"Which one?" Anthony asked, while helping Amy with the breastplate. "I may know it."  
  
"I believe it was called 'SonicVerse - The Chaos Diamond Saga'," Light said.  
  
Anthony looked up at that. "By Sonic Adventurer? If so, I think I know the armor in question...Sonic Prototype 105, right?" Anthony could swear he heard a muffled "FANBOY!" from Amy. "What do you want, Ames? I was a major fan of Sonic before coming to Mobius for real!"  
  
As soon as Amy's head appeared over the top of the breastplate, she said, "Well, at least you're not SONIC_FAN..."  
  
Anthony shuddered and said, "Ugh...true..."  
  
As soon as Amy had attached the bracers to her arms and placed her Descendancy Medallion on the breastplate, she asked, "It fits perfectly, but how did you get my size?"  
  
"Well, when the Doc was sizing Jenna and Lars, he also got your size without knowing it," Anthony explained, and then turned towards Dr. Light. "Doc, what's in this armor?"  
  
"Well, the armor's defenses are very different than yours, Anthony," Light said, "and are only active when the full armor is active."  
  
"Alright then," Anthony said, and then turned back towards Amy. "Amy, activate your armor like I do. Armor, ACTIVATE!" Anthony was then covered from head to toe by red metal as armor covered Anthony's upper arms and upper legs, and a helmet appeared on his head.  
  
"Okay..." Amy said, and then said, "Armor, ACTIVATE!"  
  
Amy legs and red boots were covered by pinkish metal which pressed her dress skirting close to her body. Her upper arms were also covered by the metal and silvery metal gauntlets covered her gloved paws. Her head quills were also covered by a metal helm which looked like a single row of pink metal quill segments. Her eyes were covered by a red visor, and a silvery mask covered her nose and muzzle. Vents were above the nose and mouth areas for breathing and speaking. (Author's note: Looks kinda like this: http://www.planetdreamcast.com/sonic/svcomics/comics/sonicverse/sa-mct.gif except pink.)  
  
"Whoa...cool!" Amy said, looking at her armor. "I have GOT to see what I look like!"  
  
Anthony began to worry when he heard that, since the armor made it look like she was roboticized. Still, he followed Amy as Dr. Light directed her towards a mirror. Anthony could tell Amy was shocked by her appearance when she finally saw herself in her armor. But, Anthony could sense she wasn't afraid...  
  
"Ames? Are you alright?" Anthony asked, placing a gauntleted hand on her own armored shoulder.  
  
Amy looked toward Anthony, and then immediately grabbed him in a tight hug. Anthony could sense she was crying tears of joy under her helm, and heard her whisper a thank you. After the hug was released, Anthony said, "You might want to deactivate your armor briefly so you can wipe your tears there, Ames."  
  
Amy did so, and wiped away her tears after the armor receded. Dr. Light then walked up to the two of them. "I take it Amy approves..."  
  
"She does," Anthony said, deactivating his own armor. "Anything she should know about it?"  
  
"Just a few details...Amy, could you reactivate your armor, please?" Dr. Light said, and Amy did so. "Now, Amy...there aren't as many features on this armor as Anthony's, plus the defenses are only available when the armor is active. This is due to the size of the armor."  
  
"What defenses are there?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, besides the retro rockets on the back of the armor for limited flight, similar to Anthony's," Dr. Light explained, "your two arms have different weapons secreted in them. The right arm has a lightsaber and the left arm has a blaster. I gave you these due to your experience with a crossbow and your recent training with swords."  
  
"Cool! How can I use them?" Amy asked, excitedly.  
  
"There are synaptic relays inside the armor that activate the devices," Light explained. "All you need to do is just think what you want done, and the appropriate devices will activate."  
  
Amy nodded in understanding and then looked at her right arm as she activated the lightsaber. The bluish laser blade seemed to mesmerize her. "Wow..."  
  
"C'mon, let's head outside with the others," Anthony said. "You can practice with your armor with them."  
  
Amy nodded, and to Anthony's surprise she didn't just run out, she activated her rockets and flew out.  
  
"AMY!" Anthony said, trying to calm her down. He then rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "I've created a monster..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashura and Crystallis were watching Jenna and Lars absolutely decimate the targets using their new weapons. Jenna's sonic weapons were reducing some of the targets to atoms while Lars's laser ax easily sliced through the rest. Roll was shaking her head, realizing she would have to do some serious replacements for the target range. Just as Jenna and Lars were reaching the last few targets, they were shocked to see something rocket past them and slice through two of the targets with a lightsaber and shooting the rest with a built in blaster. All present were shocked to see that the person who got the last targets looked like a metallic hedgehog.  
  
"What the...?" Crystallis said, and then realized something. "Amy? Is that you?!?"  
  
"Yeah!" Amy said, still hovering a bit over the ground using her rockets. "What do you think of the armor Anthony had Doc Light made for me?"  
  
"Nice, but..." Ashura said, "it almost looks like you're...ROBOTICIZED!"  
  
"Good thing I know I'm not!" Amy said, landing and deactivating her armor.  
  
"Well, I see you have seen Amy's new armor," Anthony said as he walked out to join the others. He then saw the results of Jenna's and Lars's attacks on the targets. "I see you two have gotten used to your weapons..."  
  
"Yes," Jenna said, "and I'm amazed at how light this armor is. It didn't interfere with my movement at all!"  
  
"Did you activate the full armor?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Er, no..." Jenna said. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Like this..." Anthony said. "Armor, ACTIVATE!" Anthony was soon covered in full armor. "Now you two..."  
  
Jenna and Lars nodded and said, "Armor, ACTIVATE!" Soon both were covered in full armor similar to Anthony's, except Jenna's was yellow and Lars's was dark blue. Once the armor was up, Jenna made a few practice moves, and saw her movement was still not hindered.  
  
"Okay, as I already told you," Anthony said, getting the two's attention, "in your full armor mode you'll have no access to the four vehicles I've told you about. In fact, we shall practice with those vehicles now. If you could deactivate your armors..."  
  
All three of the humans deactivated their armors and Anthony then continued. "Alright, you're probably going to be using this vehicle the most, so we'll practice with the jet sled first. That vehicle is Device 2...since the vehicles are named after the same devices in the game Megaman 2. You activate it the same way as the armor, calling it 'Device 2'."  
  
Jenna and Lars nodded in understanding and all three activated their jet sleds. Jenna and Lars noticed the vehicles weren't moving, but were just hovering. "Anthony," Lars asked, "how do we get these things to move?"  
  
"The synaptic receptors in your armor will react to your thoughts and muscle movements," Anthony explained. "Just think where you want to move the vehicle, and it will move accordingly. Alright, follow me!"  
  
Anthony then jetted off and Jenna and Lars followed, leaving Amy to talk with Ashura and Crystallis.  
  
"Man, I envy you, Amy," Ashura said.  
  
"Thanks," Amy said. "I can't believe Anthony actually had this made for me!"  
  
"Well, you are his apprentice, Amy," Light remarked as he joined the group, "so it's only proper. Now, Ashura," Light said, turning towards Ashura, "Roll tells me your Gundam needs work..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony was surprised Jenna and Lars managed to keep up with him. It also seemed that Jenna and Lars were enjoying the ride on their new jet sleds as well. The three were currently jet sledding down one of Neo-Chicago's downtown streets, and Anthony asked them to stop once they reached what looked like a city park.  
  
"Alright, let's try out the fourth vehicle," Anthony said, motioning for them to move towards the nearby lake.  
  
As the three of them moved towards there, Lars asked, "Anthony...I don't remember a device 4 in Megaman 2..."  
  
"There wasn't one," Anthony said. "The jet ski was in Megaman 5, and Dr. Light added it as a fourth vehicle for the armor."  
  
"Cool!" Jenna said. "Bet you that vehicle is fun in Minnesota."  
  
"Well, these vehicles are only for transportation between areas or for emergencies," Anthony explained, "otherwise you might find yourself without power when you need it."  
  
"I understand..." Jenna said. "Well, let's check this out. Device 4, ACTIVATE!"  
  
As Jenna's jet ski formed, Anthony and Lars activated theirs, and the three of them practiced maneuvers with their jet skis.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dr. Light informed me that he's made a set of Mastertech armor for Alec," T-Bone said while reporting to Major Sharpe.  
  
"Excellent," Sharpe said. "Alec also appears to be progressing quite rapidly with his powers. He even practices them during times when he's supposed to be off duty. Looks like we may have our Gamemaster 2 sooner than we expected."  
  
"Cool...though I'm still going to have a hard time dealing with four Gamemasters, sir," T-Bone said.  
  
"You got used to being an anthro wolf, Lieutenant, you can adapt to this as well," Sharpe remarked.  
  
"I guess, sir," T-Bone said. "By the way...did you receive that report from Dr. Light on the medicine that was developed for Alec?"  
  
"Yes...trichlorodicathelene..." Sharpe mused. "Amazing that we stumbled upon such a medicine. We even got all the necessary data on it. In fact, I'll need to talk with our medical wing to give them that information. Return to your duties, Lieutenant. I'll inform you when you need to report to Mr. Bault again. Dismissed."  
  
As soon as T-Bone left with a salute, Sharpe left the office and headed towards the medical wing. There he saw one of the doctors giving Alec his regimen.  
  
"Sir," Alec said, standing to attention upon seeing Sharpe.  
  
"At ease, Lieutenant," Sharpe said. "Have you finished receiving your regimen?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Alec said.  
  
"Then report to your quarters and relax for once," Sharpe said. "You've been practicing enough."  
  
"I apologize, sir," Alec said. "It's just hard not to use these powers, and I wanted to make sure I was in top shape with them."  
  
"Well, even the Gamemaster has to rest from using them, Lieutenant," Sharpe said. "Now, report to your quarters and rest. That's an order!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Alec said, saluting and leaving the medical wing.  
  
Sharpe shook his head in disbelief at Alec's overworking himself, and then turned towards the doctor, handing him a folder. "Here's the complete information on trichlorodicathelene I received from Dr. Light."  
  
"Thank you, Major," the doctor said, looking through the information, and then suddenly standing up. "Sir, we may have a problem..."  
  
Sharpe, looking back at the doctor, said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, sir, the maximum safe dosage here says 450 mg," the doctor explained.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Sharpe asked.  
  
"Well, sir...the dosage we have been using was 600 mg..." 


	14. The Final Stop

Chapter 14 - The Final Stop  
  
The next morning found the Clan home in high activity. Anthony, Mary, and Amy were busy packing since the final stop was their home planet of Mobius. Jenna and Lars were also getting into their new Mastertech armor. The two of them had even opted to create a "uniform" to go with their armors...Jenna was wearing one of her white martial arts training gis with her armor, and Lars was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt with his. As soon as all were ready, they had gathered in the sitting room, where Olaf was waiting for them.  
  
"Ah...I see you are leaving us, Anthony, Mary, and Amy..." Olaf said.  
  
"Yeah, but you can expect to see us on a regular basis," Anthony said. "The transit gates will ensure we're just a hop, skip, and a jump away...and besides, we ARE clan."  
  
"That's good to hear, cousin," Jenna said. "So, I assume Mobius is our final stop?"  
  
"Yes," Anthony explained, "and this will be a different type of lesson. Instead of being trained in anything related to your powers or abilities...you will look first hand at one of the main reasons why I keep fighting."  
  
"You mean...the effects of Robotnik's war..." Lars said, somewhat sullenly.  
  
"Yes," Anthony said. "Learn well from what I will show you, because you will need to keep vigilant to prevent what I'll show you from happening again." He noticed the looks on both Jenna's and Lars's faces and said, "I understand your feelings...but this is a necessary lesson."  
  
"Yes, I guess it is..." Jenna said.  
  
"Don't worry, Jenna and Lars," Mary said. "You can also see how the six worlds are working together to rebuild Mobius as well."  
  
"Yes, and that unity is something else you'll have to get used to as Gamemasters," Anthony explained.  
  
"Well then," Lars said, getting himself ready, "shall we get going?"  
  
"We shall," Anthony said, and then turned towards Olaf. "Patriarch, thank you for allowing us to stay here."  
  
"It was my pleasure," Olaf said, and then turned towards Mary and Amy, "especially to meet the clan's two newest members."  
  
"Thank you, Patriarch," Amy said.  
  
As soon as they said their goodbyes, Jenna and Lars saying they would be back a little later, all five headed towards the transit gates...their destination: Mobius.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as the group exited the portal to Mobius just outside of Mobotropolis, Jenna and Lars were surprised at the number of races taking part in the rebuild effort. Gorons, Zorans, Hylians, Nimbians, Bioroids, Mushroomers, and Floren joined the Mobians in what Jenna and Lars thought was the best display of solidarity they had ever seen. Of course...they also saw one other race that surprised them.  
  
"Koopa Troopas?!?" Jenna said. "What the...?"  
  
"The Koopa Klan finally made peace with the Mushroom Kingdom to aid in the fight against Robotnik," Anthony explained. "Bowser even came clean with why he was trying to kidnap the princess."  
  
"I heard about that," Lars said, and then turned to Jenna. "I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"We'll see you later, Anthony," Mary said, getting Anthony's attention. "Amy and I are going to head back to our home."  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding, and watched as they walked off. "Speaking of which," Anthony said, "I'd better drop my suitcase off. Come with me, I'll show you where I live."  
  
"You live on Mobius?" Jenna asked, confused. "I would have thought, as Earth's hero, you'd live on Earth!"  
  
"Yeah, me too," Anthony said, "but Mobius insisted on giving me a house in thanks. You probably heard how I refused a statue..."  
  
"...and destroyed all three attempts to make one," Jenna said. "That I HAD heard about..."  
  
After a quick tour of Anthony's house, Anthony led the two towards the palace, where they were met by a salute and greetings by Geoffrey and Hershey. After finding out from Hershey where Sally was, Anthony led Jenna and Lars towards the throne room. Anthony noticed all four members of the Acorn royal family talking with each other over what Anthony thought was future plans for rebuild help with Ani-Mobius. As soon as the three humans entered the room, Sally looked up and noticed Anthony.  
  
"Anthony, welcome back!" Sally said, and then noticed his two companions. "Are these your two students?"  
  
"Yes, Sally," Anthony said, and then motioned for Jenna and Lars to step forward. "I'd like you to meet Jenna Larson and Lars Olson."  
  
"Welcome to Mobius, Jenna and Lars," Sally said, extending a paw in friendship, and then acting surprised when she saw the two bow towards her.  
  
"Thank you, your highness," Lars said.  
  
"No need for that, Lars," Sally explained. "Any relative of Anthony is a friend of ours. Just call me Sally."  
  
"Very well then, Sally," Lars said, shaking Sally's paw.  
  
"You must be honored, being chosen for Anthony's training," King Acorn remarked, stepping forward to join the rest.  
  
"Indeed, your majesty," Jenna said, "and it's certainly exciting to see all these worlds and well known faces for real. Though I am surprised we haven't yet seen..."  
  
"Yo, Sal," the entire group heard a voice say, and all turned towards the door and saw Sonic coming in.  
  
"You were about to say, Jenna?" Anthony remarked.  
  
As soon as Sonic joined the group, his attention turned to the yellow and blue armored humans. "You must be Anth's students! Guess I don't need to introduce myself...seeing as how I'm apparently the 'hog on Earth!"  
  
"Without a doubt, Sonic," Lars said, extending his hand in friendship. "The name's Lars Olson."  
  
"I'm Jenna Larson," Jenna said, also shaking Sonic's paw. "I see the ego from the cartoons is real as well."  
  
"Aw, man...did ya have to mention that?" Sonic said, and then turned towards Sally. "Sal...would you care to join me in a chili dog?"  
  
*I see his love of chili dogs is real too,* Lars said to Anthony, telepathically.  
  
*Yeah...to the point of addiction,* Anthony remarked back, causing Lars to have to stifle a giggle.  
  
"Of course, Sonic," Sally said, and then turned back towards Jenna and Lars. "Hope you two enjoy your stay on Mobius."  
  
"We will. Thank you, Sally," Jenna said.  
  
As Sonic and Sally left, Anthony said his goodbyes to the rest of the Acorns and led Jenna and Lars out of the castle to continue the tour. As the three of them passed by Bookshire's clinic, all three sensed rather intense feelings...relief being the strongest one.  
  
"What the heck?" Lars said, and then all three noticed Bunnie walking out of the clinic being comforted by Antoine. Tears seemed to be flowing freely from Bunnie as the two of them walked.  
  
"Antoine!" Anthony said, getting Antoine's attention. "What's wrong with Bunnie?"  
  
"Oh...Monsieur Bault..." Antoine said, "it iz nozing to worry about."  
  
"A friend of mine is crying, Ant," Anthony remarked, "that tends to worry me."  
  
After wiping away a couple of tears, Bunnie spoke up. "I'll tell him, Ant..." She then looked up towards Anthony. "I finally had it done, sugah..."  
  
"Had what done?" Anthony said, and then noticed something. Bunnie's arm and legs were real. Even though the Kintobor mode robotization could create a pseudoskin that looked real, the joints of the robotic parts could still be seen somewhat. But...Anthony no longer saw those joints... "You had yourself fully deroboticized?"  
  
"Yes..." Bunnie said. "Antoine convinced me to finally have that done..."  
  
"So those tears were tears of relief...with the restoration of your limbs signifying how your planet was finally free," Anthony remarked.  
  
"You could say that, sugah," Bunnie said, looking towards her arm.  
  
"We understand, Bunnie," Jenna said, getting her attention. "I guess after having those metal limbs for so long, it would be a relief."  
  
Bunnie looked up towards Jenna and said, "Yeah...um, you're one of Anth's students?"  
  
"Yes, I am. The name's Jenna," Jenna said, and then knelt down, "and I'm free if you need a shoulder to cry on right now."  
  
"Thanks, sugah," Bunnie said, and was drawn into a sisterly hug by Jenna.  
  
"I zee zat ze ozzer members of Antony's family are just az willing to lend ze shoulder to cry on," Antoine said, and then turned towards Lars. "And what iz your name, Monsieur?"  
  
"The name's Lars," Lars said, shaking Antoine's paw. "A pleasure to meet you, Antoine."  
  
After the two shook hands/paws, Jenna finished comforting Bunnie and stood up. "Thanks, Jen," Bunnie said.  
  
"It was no problem, Bunnie," Jenna said.  
  
"Come, Bunnee," Antoine said, taking Bunnie's paw, "perhaps a treat of ze carrot cake will cheer you up, oui?"  
  
"Alright..." Bunnie said, and walked away with Antoine.  
  
This sight caused Lars to raise an eyebrow. "Anthony, are those two...?"  
  
"Yes," Anthony said, interrupting Lars, and then turned towards Jenna. "That was a nice thing you did, Jenna."  
  
"Well, it was my pleasure to help," Jenna said. "I could just imagine what she went through..."  
  
"Yes...and I actually went through the robotization process...TWICE," Anthony remarked. This caused Jenna and Lars to look at him wide eyed. "Two different missions...best you don't ask."  
  
"I'm almost afraid to," Lars said, and then noticed a path going into the woods. "Where does that path lead? Several people seem to be going in and out of it at a regular basis."  
  
"That goes to Knothole," Anthony said. "It's currently used for temporary housing, and is also a memorial site."  
  
"Memorial...this is part of that lesson you mentioned earlier, isn't it?" Lars remarked.  
  
"Yes..." Anthony said, "though that incident with Bunnie gave you one facet of what happened. Come, let us head there."  
  
Anthony then led Jenna and Lars towards Knothole.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After getting unpacked, Amy decided to meet up with her friends to show them her new armor. It didn't take her long to find them, as she saw Wendy O. Koopa and Sasami running up to her. She giggled when the two of them stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Amy!" Wendy said. "Wha...what are you wearing?"  
  
"My new armor," Amy said. "Anthony had it made for me since I was his apprentice. Watch this! Armor, ACTIVATE!!!" Amy was soon covered in the pink armor, and Wendy and Sasami became even more wide-eyed.  
  
"Wow!" Sasami said. "You look AWESOME, Amy!"  
  
While Sasami said this, Tails ran up to the three girls. "Sasami, Wendy...have you seen...?" He then noticed Amy. "WHAT THE?!?"  
  
"It's me, Tails," Amy said.  
  
"Wha...you were roboticized?!?" Tails said, and then grabbed Amy's armored wrist. "Come on...we've got to get you to Chuck!"  
  
"Don't bother, Tails," Amy said. "ARMOR, DEACTIVATE!"  
  
Tails did a double take as Amy was seen replacing the armored form. "Wha? Where did you...?"  
  
"Anthony had it made for me," Amy said.  
  
Tails gave a sigh of relief and said, "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were roboticized! Anyway...have any of you seen Anthony?"  
  
"He's giving Jenna and Lars the grand tour," Amy said, and then concentrated with her powers. "Ah...they're in Knothole."  
  
"Wow...you HAVE been learning, Amy!" Tails said. "I'll see you all later!" He then flew towards Knothole.  
  
"So, Amy..." Wendy said, turning her attention back towards Amy, "what can this armor do...?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jenna and Lars were just staring...looking at the large number of names that were etched in stone on the imposing wall in front of them. They were shocked that so many had died at Robotnik's hands...either from attacks or robotization toxins. It became too much for them to bear...especially for Jenna, as she collapsed on the ground and started crying. Anthony and Lars helped her up and Lars hugged her to comfort her.  
  
"Now you see why I keep fighting," Anthony said, "to prevent something like THIS from happening again. I'm sorry to have to show you this..."  
  
"It's alright, cousin," Lars said. "Still...it hard to believe...and yet, this goes to show just how real this is..."  
  
"I know..." Anthony said, and then noticed Jenna had calmed down. "You alright now, Jenna?"  
  
"Yes, I'll...I'll be fine..." Jenna said. It was then that her eyes noticed one name on the wall...Muttski. "What the...? Isn't this...Sonic's dog?"  
  
Anthony nodded sadly. "Afraid so...Sonic still can't get over it sometimes. Muttski died from robotization toxins."  
  
"...and yet...you let Robotnik live..." Lars said, looking at Anthony.  
  
"I let JULIAN live, Lars...not Robotnik," Anthony said. He then explained the situation to them and they understood. "You see? Robotnik was technically killed by me."  
  
"Good..." Lars said. "I just hope the ROCC died with him..."  
  
"I'm sure it has..." Anthony said. It was then that the three of them saw Tails flying in. "Hi, Tails! What's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to you," Tails said as he landed. "You won't believe what happened!"  
  
"What?" Anthony said.  
  
"Sasha showed me how you gave her a Descendancy Medallion," Tails explained, "and when we both called upon the Descendancy Powers to see what would happen...we ended up creating TWO Wands of the Magi!"  
  
"The artifact weapons can be copied TOO?!?" Anthony said.  
  
"Looks like it!" Tails said, and then turned towards Jenna and Lars. "You must be Anthony's students! I guess I don't need to introduce myself..."  
  
"Of course not, Tails," Lars said.  
  
Lars and Jenna then introduced themselves and shook Tails's paw. After the introductions, Tails then said, "Anthony, are you going to introduce them to...you know who?"  
  
Anthony smiled as he realize who he was talking about. "Definitely...have him meet us at your house, alright? I planned to have them meet my namesake as well."  
  
"Alright, I'll go get him," Tails said. "I'll catch you all later!" Tails then flew off.  
  
Lars and Jenna gave Anthony a strange look. "Who are you talking about, Anthony?" Jenna asked.  
  
"You'll see when we get there," Anthony said. "But first...let me try something..."  
  
Anthony then drew the Sword of the Gamemaster from the scabbard on his back and concentrated on it similar to the way he concentrated on the Descendancy Medallion when he duplicated it. Within minutes, much to all three's surprise, Anthony was soon holding THREE copies of the Sword.  
  
"Well, I'll be..." Anthony said, and then handed Jenna and Lars each one of the Swords. "There you go, guys."  
  
Jenna and Lars looked at the weapons they were handed and looked at them in awe. "Wow..." Lars said. "Thanks, Anthony!"  
  
"Not a problem," Anthony said, replacing his own Sword. "Come...let's get to Tails's house..."  
  
All three then left Knothole heading back to Mobotropolis. Jenna and Lars were holding their Swords to their sides until they could get scabbards as well.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the three humans returned to Mobotropolis, they noticed what appeared to be a mini air show going on near the town square. Several children were watching as Amy, in her full armor, was flying around using the retro rockets on the back. Anthony shook his head in disbelief at this sight, and then said to his two companions, "I think I gave her an ego like Sonic."  
  
"Oh, let her have her fun," Jenna said. "She is still a kid, after all."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," Anthony said, and then noticed Mary nearing the area where Amy was demonstrating. "Besides, looks like her mother will keep tabs on her. Come, let's get to the Prower residence."  
  
The three of them arrived at a modest home that was located close to the palace, and Anthony knocked on the door. They then heard what sounded like a baby's cry from within, and watched as Sarah Prower opened the door with young Anthony Prower in her arms.  
  
"Oh...uh, did we come at a bad time, Sarah?" Anthony asked, noticing the fussing infant.  
  
"No, it's fine, Anthony," Sarah said. "Miles told me what's happening and he's waiting inside...along with our special guest." She then turned her attention towards Jenna and Lars. "Sasha told me about the two of you. An honor to meet you, Jenna and Lars."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Prower," Jenna said, and then looked at the infant fox in Sarah's arms. "Is this your child?"  
  
"Yes...the first child born to Mobius since its freedom," Sarah said. "We even named him after the Gamemaster here."  
  
Lars looked at Anthony and said, "So THAT'S what you meant by namesake!"  
  
"Did you want to hold him, Jenna?" Sarah asked.  
  
Jenna said, "Sure!" and Sarah carefully handed the infant fox to Jenna after Jenna put down her Sword. Jenna giggled as young Anthony Prower seemed to nuzzle her. "He seems to like me, Sarah."  
  
"It due to what's called the 'Companion's Bond'," Anthony explained. "Apparently, the original Companions had a bond of friendship similar to that of the bond between siblings. That bond exists with the descendants as well."  
  
"So...you're more than just a friend to Peach and Zelda," Lars said, "they're like your sisters?"  
  
"Yep...in fact, little Anthony there, because of that Bond, thinks he's being held by a family member as a result," Anthony explained.  
  
"I see," Jenna said, and handed the infant fox back to Sarah. "Well, he's definitely a cute one."  
  
"Thank you," Sarah said, and then stepped aside to let the three humans in. "Come, our special guest is waiting for you."  
  
Jenna picked up her Sword and followed Sarah, Anthony, and Lars into the home's sitting room. There they saw Tails, as well as who appeared to be a elder fox wearing flowing robes. The elder fox, upon seeing the three humans, said, "Ah...welcome Jenna and Lars. I've been anxious to meet you." He then noticed how the two of them were carrying their Swords and said, "Here...this should help you be a little more like the Gamemaster." He then waved his paw, and a shimmering light covered the two copies of the Sword. Within minutes, both were in their own scabbards and strapped to the backs of Jenna and Lars.  
  
"Wow! Thank you!" Lars said. "Nice trick!"  
  
"Thank you," the fox said. "I was afraid my magic became weak after 1000 years."  
  
Jenna raised an eyebrow and turned towards Anthony. "1000 years?!?"  
  
Anthony smiled and then spoke up, "Shall I make the introductions, Magi?"  
  
"Be my guest, Anthony," the elder fox said, smiling slightly.  
  
Anthony then gave an interesting smile of his own as he spoke. "Magi, meet Jenna Larson and Lars Olson, my two students. Jenna and Lars..." Anthony said, pausing dramatically, "...this is Magi Reynard Prower."  
  
Jenna's and Lars's eyes widened and their jaws nearly dropped to the ground.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir, I assure you, I'm fine," Alec said, talking to Sharpe with a doctor in close proximity.  
  
"That's all well and good, Lieutenant," Sharpe said, "but I would still like to keep you under observation for a few days. We'll keep your medication coming, but the dosage will be lessened to the safe level."  
  
"I understand, sir," Alec said.  
  
"That's good," Sharpe said, and then turned towards the doctor. "He's in your hands now, Doctor." Sharpe then left the room.  
  
The doctor turned towards Alec and said, "Alright, Lieutenant...I need to run some tests..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jenna and Lars left the Prower residence with Anthony. Both of them still had looks of disbelief after meeting with Magi Reynard.  
  
"I still can't believe Magi Reynard is still alive," Jenna said. "Still, it was great to hear about Sir Eric from a first hand account."  
  
"I know," Anthony said. "He's actually King Acorn's new royal advisor."  
  
"Appropriate, since he has over 1000 years of experience," Lars said. He was about to say something else, when the three of them saw T-Bone approach.  
  
"Anth!" T-Bone said, running up to Anthony. "Glad I caught up with you..."  
  
"Why didn't you use the new communicator?" Anthony said, raising his right armor gauntlet.  
  
T-Bone facepalmed at that. "Forgot about that! Anyway, Sharpe said we may have a problem with Alec..."  
  
"What kind of problem?" Anthony said, concerned.  
  
"Seems he was taking an overdose of that medicine we just received information about from Doc Light," T-Bone said. "The doctor's looking at him now. So far, he seems fine, but we thought you might want to take a look with that psi of yours."  
  
"Well...I had planned to show my two students Mobara and Angel Island..." Anthony said, looking at Jenna and Lars.  
  
"I can show them around," T-Bone said. "I haven't gotten a chance to meet who might become two new Gamemasters..."  
  
"Thanks, T-Bone," Anthony said, and then turned towards Jenna and Lars. "Jenna, Lars? This is Lt. Hernandez, code named 'T-Bone'. He'll show you around Mobara and Angel Island."  
  
"OK, Anthony," Lars said. "Go see to Alec."  
  
Anthony nodded and headed towards the Portal. T-Bone then turned towards Jenna and Lars and said, "Alright, Jenna and Lars. Where should we go first...?" 


	15. The Rising Darkness

Chapter 15 - The Rising Darkness  
  
Upon arriving at Area 51, Anthony walked with a hurried pace towards where Sharpe's office was located. He was glad that he was informed as soon as possible about what happened with Alec, and hoped it was not as serious as T-Bone made it out to be. Upon arriving at Sharpe's office, Anthony knocked on the door and entered the office upon hearing someone say, "Come."  
  
"Mr. Bault," Sharpe said, standing up, "glad you could come."  
  
"Yeah, T-Bone told me," Anthony said. "Is Alec alright? He didn't become sick, did he?"  
  
"No, no...He's fine," Sharpe said. "The doctor said he isn't suffering any ill effects from the overdose. Apparently, his psionics may have provided some protection from them. We still wanted you to know just in case you wanted to take a look at him."  
  
"Might as well, since I'm here," Anthony said. "Where is Alec right now?"  
  
"His quarters," Sharpe said. "The doctor ordered medical leave from all duty today so we could check his vitals. We're also checking him now that we've lowered the dosage to below the safe maximum."  
  
"Alright, I'll go check him," Anthony said, and then walked out of the office. He walked towards the officer's quarters and knocked on the door of the room where he saw Alec last time. To his surprise, the door was already open a crack, and he saw Alec on the bed looking like he was ill.  
  
"Alec!" Anthony said, rushing to his bedside. "You look terrible! What's wrong?"  
  
"I...don't know..." Alec said, weakly. "After they lowered my dosage, I started feeling weak. I can't even use my powers as strongly as I could before..."  
  
"Don't try," Anthony said. "You should be getting used to your powers and should be able to use them without the meds, so don't worry abut it." Anthony then raised a hand over Alec's body and concentrated to psionically check Alec's vitals. "Well...I don't sense anything wrong with you besides the fatigue. Maybe all you need is bed rest and..."  
  
Suddenly, Alec raised a hand up and grasped Anthony's forehead, and Anthony felt some of his psi energy being drained. Anthony had to restrain Alec after that using a Paralysis power.  
  
"Alec, what were you DOING?!?" Anthony said, shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't know what came over me," Alec said. "I just sensed your power and went for it like a dehydrated person would to water."  
  
Anthony understood. "Well, don't do that again! I recognize that power...I call it Psi Drain...and that's no way to feel better. All you need is to just rest and let your body get used to the new power levels."  
  
"Alright..." Alec said. "Again...I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright," Anthony said, and walked back towards the door. "Just rest. I need to get back to my students now, so I'll catch you later."  
  
"Alright..." Alec said, and then returned to his rest after Anthony had left. One thought still permeated his mind, however...  
  
"What's happening to me?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jenna and Lars have just returned to Mobotropolis after receiving a tour of Mobara and Angel Island. They were given the VIP treatment from Queen Aleena...though were confused why they saw Sonics and wondered who those two other hedgehog teens were until T-Bone explained that they were the Ani-Earth versions adopted into the Arcadian Sonic's family. They also had a bit of an embarrassing scene on Angel Island. Apparently they had stumbled upon one of the Chaotix and his girlfriend necking...  
  
"Well...that was embarrassing," Lars commented. "Do you think Charmy and Safron will forgive us?"  
  
"I'm sure he will...it was an accident," T-Bone said, "and they were out in the open somewhat."  
  
"I'm just glad Knuckles was a gracious host while we were there," Jenna said. "I originally heard he tends to be overprotective of the emerald."  
  
"That was before Anth set him straight," T-Bone said.  
  
"Well, thank you for showing us around, T-Bone," Lars said.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Lars," T-Bone said. "I was glad to meet the two of you, and..." T-Bone then saw someone approach the three of them. "Hey there, Anth...we just finished the grand tour of Mobara and ."  
  
"Thanks, T-Bone, I appreciate it," Anthony said. "Well, Alec is okay, just a little weak from having to take a lesser dose of the medication he's taking, but hopefully he'll get used to the weaker psi power levels."  
  
"I hope he'll be alright..." Jenna said.  
  
"He will," Anthony explained. "He understands it's a precaution, although..."  
  
"What?" Lars asked.  
  
"Well, he apparently his mind was hungry for psi energy because it wasn't used to its new condition," Anthony explained. "He tried using a Psi Drain power because he felt like a dehydrated person in need of water. It was purely unintentional, but it was worrying..."  
  
"Well, I'll go tell Major Sharpe to keep close tabs on him so he doesn't try anything like that again," T-Bone said, and then turned towards Jenna and Lars. "Well, I've got to return to A51. I'll see you all later."  
  
"Until next time, T-Bone," Lars said as he gave T-Bone a hardy handshake. After giving a similar handshake to Jenna, T-Bone then walked off towards the portal.  
  
"Well, I hope Alec will be alright," Jenna said. "So...where are we off to now?"  
  
"Downunda," Anthony said. "Home country of most of the echidnas here on Mobius."  
  
"Including the Dark Legion?" Jenna said, worriedly.  
  
"Well...yes, but they're in hiding right now since getting their butts handed to them by Ani-Earth's Chaotix and...by the Dark Gamemaster before..." Anthony said, trailing off after saying that last part.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Anthony," Lars said. "You beat that dark self of yours with Amy's help."  
  
"True..." Anthony said, though the mention of the Dark Gamemaster worried him for a different reason, but he shook that worry off. "Let's get moving. There's a transit gate to the portal on Downunda..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That evening, Alec was having a hard time trying to sleep in his barracks. The loss of the strength of his powers was getting to him, and he felt like he was starving to death practically, longing to get his psionic strength back.  
  
Finally, he could take no more. He got up, being as quiet as possible, and crept towards the door. He could sense the guards outside his room, and decided to take a drastic measure...  
  
...in the form of a Hypnosis power.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning found Jenna and Lars preparing for another excursion on Mobius. They were with Anthony outside his home, and were making plans for what Anthony described as their "final exam".  
  
"So, any questions before we leave?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Well...I'm curious...what sort of test will we be receiving?" Lars asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Anthony said. "Hopefully, the guardian of the Time Stones will be willing to create a similar test to what I received."  
  
As they continued to talk, Anthony's communicator began to blare. "ANTH!!! We've got a problem!!!" It was T-Bone's voice.  
  
"What's wrong, T-Bone?" Anthony said into the communicator.  
  
"It's Alec!" T-Bone said. "He's gone missing after knocking out several of the guards with a Hypnosis power. One other thing, Anth...he's gotten a hold of the trichlorodicathelene...and looks like he took a larger dose!"  
  
"Oh no...how much of one?" Anthony said, already worried.  
  
"If the docs have it right...he took over 1000 mg at once!"  
  
"I'll be right there," Anthony said, and then turned towards his students. "I've got to run..."  
  
"We'll help, cousin," Jenna said.  
  
Anthony nodded and the three ran towards the portal. 


	16. A New Problem

Chapter 16 - A New Problem  
  
The three Larson Clan members found themselves taking the portal to Neo-Earth after a quick use of their Past Sight power. They soon found themselves outside of Dr. Light's laboratory and found that the place looked like a tornado went through it.  
  
"Oh my God..." Jenna said. "What happened?"  
  
"I happened..." a voice said, and the three of them saw Alec walk out of the rubble...and wearing the Mastertech armor Dr. Light made for him.  
  
"Alec!!! What the hell...?" Anthony said, with a hand near his Sword's handle, expecting the worst.  
  
"Oh...nothing at all..." Alec said, with a devilish smile. "Just picking up my equipment. Oh...and if you're worried about Doc Light and the bots, they're fine...though my Electrokinesis power was like an EMP to the bots and Doc's erected some kind of force field."  
  
"My God...he's gone mad, Anthony," Lars exclaimed. "The overdose must've made him go mad!"  
  
"Actually, I'm glad you're all here..." Alec continued. "Since this armor could use a test...ARMOR ACTIVATE!!!" Alec was soon covered in green tech armor and he then drew and activated the lightsaber that came with the armor.  
  
Anthony, Jenna, and Lars activated their own armors. They didn't want to fight Alec, but it seemed they had no choice as they also activated their lightsabers.  
  
"Was the test going to be like this, Anthony?" Lars asked.  
  
"Not really...it would have been fake," Anthony said, and then turned back towards Alec. "We don't want to fight you, Alec. We want to help you..."  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind giving me one of those Descendancy Medallions," Alec said. "That will help a lot."  
  
"That's not what Anthony meant, Alec," Jenna said.  
  
"Well then...I guess I'll have to take it..." Alec said, and then rushed towards Anthony with speed Anthony didn't expect.  
  
Anthony and Alec engaged in what appeared to be a very fast paced swordfight as the two continued to parry lightsaber blows. Jenna and Lars were next to attack, exchanging lightsaber blows with Alec. When Alec managed to knock the lightsaber out of Jenna's hand, she impacted Alec with her one of her fists, and the sonic wave knocked him back. Alec responded by letting loose Force Blast powers towards Jenna and Lars. Jenna and Lars tried to block the Blasts with Psi Barrier powers, but were still knocked backwards. Alec tried to lunge towards Anthony again, but was blown away by a Force Blast of Anthony's.  
  
"Well...I see you aren't willing to give it up..." Alec said, getting up. "But I know where I can get one..." He then used what appeared to be a Teleport power to escape.  
  
Jenna and Lars recovered and got up, and all three of them looked around. "Where did he go?" Lars asked.  
  
"He must be going after one of the other Companions," Anthony said, and then talked in his communicator. "Sharpe's office."  
  
"Sharpe here," Sharpe said on the comm.  
  
"Alec may be going after one of the Companions, after failing to grab Protoman. Can you warn them without alerting Alec?"  
  
"You don't have to worry," Light said, walking out of the rubble. "When I heard of Alec's disappearance, I deactivated the communicator on his armor before he arrived."  
  
"Alright, good work, Doc," Anthony said. "Take care of the bots, Jenna, Lars, and I will find Alec."  
  
"Will do," Light said. "Please be careful."  
  
Anthony, Jenna, and Lars nodded in understanding, and ran through the portal to head back to Earth to report to Sharpe to get people mobilized. Light turned back towards what was left of his lab and started work on a currently fallen Protoman...after first deactivating the force field protecting him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The other Companions are being protected in case Alec shows up," Sharpe said while talking to Anthony, Jenna, and Lars in Area 51. "The Mario Brothers and the Koopa Klan are protecting Princess Peach and Daisy. Link is keeping close tabs on Zelda and is keeping her in the palace. The Prower family is currently being kept inside the Mobotropolis palace under heavy guard. The Ani-Earth heroes are also getting ready just in case he shows up there for some reason, and all portal locations are under heavy guard."  
  
"Good, that's sounds like everybody and everyplace," Lars said.  
  
Anthony nodded in agreement, and then suddenly had a look of horror on his face as realized something. "Oh no..."  
  
"What?" Jenna said.  
  
"We've got to get to Mobius...we DIDN'T get everybody!" Anthony said.  
  
"Who did we miss?" Lars asked.  
  
"AMY! She ALSO has a Descendancy Medallion..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the three Larson Clan members arrived on Mobius, they heard the sound of a lightsaber fight and laser blasts. It was then that they saw Amy trying to fend off Alec, and Amy was seriously outmatched.  
  
Anthony began to get enraged. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" He reactivated his armor and rushed forward with his retro rockets, tackling Alec to the ground. After telling Amy to go hide, Jenna and Lars joined in the fight...only to find Alec trying to escape.  
  
"I have what I want," Alec said. "I'll see you later!!!" He then disappeared through the use of a Teleport power.  
  
Anthony, still somewhat pissed, punched the ground in frustration. "Dammit...we almost had him..." He then calmed down and walked towards where Amy was hiding, and saw her still shuddering. She had already deactivated her armor and had broken down into ragged sobs. Anthony knelt down and brought Amy into a light hug, and Amy started to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Shhh...it's alright, Ames..." Anthony said, trying to comfort the pinkette. After she calmed down a bit, and as an afterthought, he released the hug and checked her armor. The Descendancy Medallion was still there, causing Anthony to be confused. "Ames...what happened?"  
  
"I...I don't how he did this, but..." Amy said, still a bit scared from what happened, "...when he reached out towards me during the fight, my Medallion..."  
  
"Yes?" Anthony said.  
  
"...duplicated itself." Amy finished, and then leant against Anthony again as Mary ran up to the group.  
  
"Mary..." Anthony said, "take Amy home. Jenna, Lars, and I will go after Alec."  
  
Mary nodded, and picked Amy up (with some slight difficulty due to the armor) and carried her home. Anthony then talked with Jenna and Lars.  
  
"We'd better report to Sharpe," Anthony said. "Things just got worse..." 


	17. The New Masters

Chapter 17 - The New Masters  
  
In Area 51, Anthony finished telling Sharpe what happened with Alec. All four people present were increasingly worried about what Alec could do with a Descendancy Medallion in his possession.  
  
"Hopefully, Alec won't know how to use it," Jenna said. "From what I heard, the other Companions knew only because they knew of the original campaign 1000 years ago."  
  
"True, but Alec did read up on Arcadia before now," Sharpe pointed out. "I don't think the information told how the Descendancy Powers worked, however."  
  
"So, it's a waiting game," Lars said. "We'll have to wait for Alec to make the first move, since we don't know where to find him and the Past Sight power didn't help."  
  
Anthony, who had been silent throughout the discussion, then spoke up. "I have no choice then...Jenna, Lars?"  
  
Jenna and Lars looked towards Anthony, and watched as Anthony clutched his hand over the Descendancy Medallion on the chest of his armor. Suddenly, a glow appeared in his hand, and two copies of the Medallion were in it.  
  
"You two should have these," Anthony said. "I was planning on giving them to you if you passed a test on the Little Planet...but the situation is dire now."  
  
Jenna and Lars took the Medallions and attached them to their own armors. "Th-thank you, Anthony," Jenna said. "But...how do we use them?"  
  
"Draw all of your power within yourself," Anthony explained, "and focus it on the Medallion."  
  
Jenna and Lars did so...and suddenly the two students found themselves wearing copies of the Armor of the Gamemaster. The Armors were even fitted to their dimensions.  
  
"Wow..." Lars said. "The Powers...incredible..."  
  
After looking at the Armors for a while, Jenna and Lars deactivated the powers and were back in their Mastertech armors. It was at that moment that T-Bone walked in.  
  
"We have people keeping regular reports on all areas of Arcadia," T-Bone said, addressing the three Gamemasters. "So far, no one's seen hide nor hair of Alec."  
  
"Great..." Anthony said with a note of worry, and then turned towards Jenna and Lars. "Guys...I need to check up on something on Mobius. Contact me as soon as Alec shows up."  
  
"We understand, Anthony," Jenna said, realizing what he was going to do. "Go."  
  
Anthony then ran towards the portal room, leaving Sharpe and T-Bone wondering what he was up to. "Where is he going?" Sharpe asked.  
  
Lars then spoke up. "He's going to check on a friend..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as Anthony had arrived, Amy immediately ran up to him and grabbed him in a tight hug. "The sight of Alec attacking her frightened her so..." Mary explained. "She thought she could defend herself against him, but..."  
  
"I understand," Anthony said, still hugging the now sobbing hedgehog. "Hopefully we'll be able to stop him. I even gave Jenna and Lars Descendancy Medallions so they could use Sir Eric's powers."  
  
It was then that Amy broke out of the hug, and reached for the Medallion on her own armor (which she hadn't removed yet). After removing the Medallion, she tried to press it into Anthony's hand. "Here..." she said, choking back some tears, "I don't deserve it..."  
  
"Yes, you do..." Anthony said, pushing it back towards Amy. "You fought very bravely against Alec...you were just overpowered by him. Don't doubt yourself like this..."  
  
"You really think I did well...?" Amy asked, looking up at Anthony.  
  
"Of course..." Anthony said. "You've changed much since you've begun training...and now you're capable of defending yourself quite well."  
  
"I suppose..." Amy said, replacing the Medallion on her armor and then leaning into Anthony again. "I just wish I didn't give him that Medallion..."  
  
"Don't worry about that," Anthony said. "We'll stop him. Besides, him getting that Medallion wasn't your doing."  
  
Amy nodded in understanding and leaned back against Anthony, returning to the hugging position. Anthony continued to comfort the young hedgehog, though his mind was focused on where Alec could have disappeared to. He didn't have long to wait, as his communicator began to speak.  
  
"Anthony, it's Lars," the communicator said.  
  
Anthony released the hug and spoke in his communicator. "Go ahead, Lars."  
  
"You're not going to believe this..." Lars stated. "Alec is in Death Valley...and he wants to meet with us."  
  
"Huh?" Anthony said, confused. "What for?"  
  
"Not sure. He contacted Sharpe, apologizing for the trouble he caused, saying the drugs finally wore off. He wants to meet with you and the other of Sir Eric's descendants to see if there was any permanent damage, but didn't want Sharpe around for fear of being arrested without letting him explain."  
  
"I see...what did Sharpe say?"  
  
"He said that we should go ahead and see what Alec wants," Lars said, wrapping up. "Since the three of us are the only ones with Sir Eric's powers, we are the only ones that can fend him off if he goes crazy again."  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you and Jenna at Area 51. Anthony out." Anthony shut off the communicator and turned towards Amy. "I have to go. Stay here."  
  
"But...can't I help?" Amy asked.  
  
"No...I want you to stay here. I don't want to risk you getting hurt again." Anthony then quickly left the home and headed for the nearest portal. Amy watched in fear, sensing that, despite the situation, something was going to go wrong.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony met Lars and Jenna near the outskirts of Death Valley, and all three soon rode their jet sleds towards the location Alec had indicated. Eventually, they reached a clearing where they saw Alec waiting, and Alec looked towards their direction.  
  
"Good...you've come," Alec said as soon as the three of them had deactuivated their jet sleds.  
  
"What's going on, Alec?" Anthony said, still worried about what Alec was planning.  
  
"Like I said...I want to make amends," Alec said. "I was chosen to be a Gamemaster for the military, and I don't want to change that."  
  
"You do realize you still have to answer for the attack on the base and on Dr. Light's lab..." Lars said.  
  
"...as well as that attack on Amy..." Anthony said, trying to control his rage.  
  
"I intend to, since that was the medication acting and not me..." Alec said, and then turned away from the three of them as if in thought. "But I need to do something first..."  
  
"What?" Jenna said, worried.  
  
"Well, those attacks were because I was turned crazed from the medicine," Alec explained. "I had no control...but now that I have control again, I realized that if I'm going to become a Gamemaster...with my power there's just no need for another..."  
  
"What are you saying?" Anthony said, sensing evil intentions from Alec and gripping his sword.  
  
Alec said nothing, and to the surprise of Anthony, Jenna, and Lars he suddenly transformed into a figure wearing a suit of armor...an ebon colored suit of armor. He then turned around and said, "I need to get rid of the three of you..."  
  
"Dear God, he's still mad!" Jenna said, drawing upon her Descendancy Powers.  
  
"It's worse..." Anthony said, as he and Lars drew upon their Descendancy Powers. "He's become a Dark Gamemaster..."  
  
"I don't care if he is kin..." Lars said, "we need to take him down."  
  
Alec grinned evilly and drew his own Sword of the Gamemaster, which materialized when he transformed. "Try...if you can..."  
  
Suddenly, all four Gamemasters advanced, ready to fight... 


	18. Domestic Dispute

Chapter 18 - Domestic Dispute  
  
Amy paced nervously in her room, worried about what was happening with Anthony. She couldn't relax even for a second...and continued to pace.  
  
"Amy..." Mary said, peeking into her room. "You should calm down. Anthony and his students know what they're doing."  
  
"I know, but I'm still worried..." Amy said. "Alec is so powerful...Anthony even mentioned how Alec was more powerful than he was..."  
  
"True, but he doesn't have Anthony's experience," Mary said. "Plus, he's outnumbered. It's three Gamemasters against one."  
  
"I guess..." Amy said, and then sat down in a chair and looked out the window, lost in thought. Mary took this as her cue and sat down next to her, placing an arm around her daughter to try and comfort her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jenna and Lars were surprised at the power Alec had. Despite the fact that they and Anthony were also drawing upon the Descendancy Powers, Alec was still managing to overpower them.  
  
The battle was fought mostly with swords, and Alec was moving with a speed that could have rivaled Vegeta. He managed to block every sword slash from the three other Gamemasters. He also used Force Blasts to knock them off balance.  
  
When Alec rushed towards Anthony for another attack, Anthony tried to stop Alec using a Paralysis power. Alec merely laughed and backhanded Anthony to the ground again.  
  
"Really...were you trying to do...this?" Alec asked, and then Anthony began to feel numb as he was hit with Alec's Paralysis power. "So long...accountant..."  
  
Before Alec could strike, he was hit with simultaneous Cryokinesis blasts from Jenna and Lars, which froze his sword arm in place. Alec broke out of the ice and sent a powerful Hydrokinesis blast which knocked Jenna and Lars down. Before they could get up, he then fired a Cryokinesis blast of his own which froze the wet ground beneath them and caused them to slip and slide as they tried to get up.  
  
"So much for them..." Alec said, turning towards Anthony. "Now for..." But before he could finish, Anthony used an Insight Flash power which blinded Alec momentarily. Anthony then fired a Pyrokinesis power towards the frozen ground so Jenna and Lars could get up.  
  
"Damn you, Bault!" Alec said, using a Purge power to recover from the blindness. "Try THIS on for size!" He then punched the ground and sent psi energy through the ground which caused a small earthquake which knocked all three back down. "I call that 'Geokinesis'."  
  
The three of them recovered quickly and Jenna quickly ran up to send a flying kick to Alec's face. Unfortunately, she was blocked by a Force Barrier and sent to the ground. Alec then put his Sword in Jenna's face.  
  
"Normally, I wouldn't harm a lady...put that was hardly ladylike," Alec said, and readied himself to stab Jenna. He was then met with a Force Blast in the face from Lars and Anthony pulled Jenna to safety.  
  
"Nice try, Jenna," Anthony said. All three then readied themselves for another attack, but noticed Alec doing something else. He appeared to be gathering a lot of psi energy...  
  
"Oh, SHIT!!!" Anthony said. "RUN!! He's going to use the Final Power!!!"  
  
The three of them bolted in different directions, just as Alec let loose a powerful blast that headed in Anthony's direction. The explosion rocked the area, and Anthony was nowhere in sight.  
  
"NO!!!" Jenna said.  
  
"Excellent..." Alec said, but his smile turned into a frown when he was punched from behind. He looked and saw Anthony standing there.  
  
"Your own trick," Anthony said, looking down at Alec. "Now give up!"  
  
"Never..." Alec said, and sent an Electrokinesis power through the ground which shocked all three and caused them to collapse to the ground.  
  
As Alec began to compose himself, Anthony realized, based on the power he felt, that this was going to be more difficult than he thought.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy continued to look out the window, anxious to hear any news about Anthony, Jenna, and Lars. She saw several of the Earth workers walking around talking their heads off about a fight taking place in Death Valley and of rumors of explosions taking place.  
  
She had had enough of being afraid, and realize she had to do something. She quickly put on her armor and activated it, and then rocketed off towards the Earth portal. Mary ran out after hearing the rockets.  
  
"AMY, NO!!!!" Mary said, running after Amy but realizing she wouldn't be able to catch up. She then collapsed to the ground, teary eyed, and said, "Great Destiny...protect her..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Anthony, Jenna, and Lars tried to regain their composure, Alec walked over to Anthony and stuck his Sword in Anthony's face. "Well, well...how the mighty have fallen..." Alec said with a mocking tone in his voice. "You've done good work for Arcadia, Anthony...but your time has come..."  
  
But before Alec could strike, he was punched in the face by a metallic fist and knocked backwards. Anthony looked up and saw Amy in her armor, hovering near him and looking towards Alec with her blaster at the ready.  
  
"Amy!" Anthony said, standing up. "Get out of here! It's too dangerous!"  
  
"No...we have to stop him..." Amy said. "Besides, looks like you could use the help..."  
  
Anthony realized she was right, and used a Biofeedback power to heal himself, Jenna, and Lars while Amy kept a blaster trained on Alec. The four of them then readied themselves for Alec's next attack.  
  
Alec stood up, using a Biofeedback power on himself to heal his sore jaw, and looked angrily towards Amy. "This doesn't concern you, hedgehog..." He then let loose a powerful Force Blast which knocked the four of them to the ground and caused Amy's armor to short out and deactivate.  
  
"Oh no..." Amy said, looking nervous.  
  
"Should've listened to Anthony, kid..." Alec said, advancing on the group. "Now you can die with them..."  
  
Amy looked at Alec nervously, and in a feat of desparation decided to use her Descendancy Medallion to draw upon whatever powers she had. A bright light engulfed her as she drew upon the Descendancy Powers, causing the other four to turn away. As soon as the light faded, all four looked at her in awe...  
  
"That's impossible..." Anthony said as he saw what Amy was wearing.  
  
...for Amy was wearing the Armor of the Gamemaster. 


	19. The Master's Apprentice

Chapter 19 - The Master's Apprentice  
  
Anthony was confused by Amy's transformation. There was no way Amy should be able to use Sir Eric's powers since she wasn't related by blood. Yet...there she was, wearing the armor of Sir Eric like the others present.  
  
Amy was just as surprised, but didn't bother to react to that surprise as her attention was still focused on Alec. She also sensed that she had other powers to her disposal.  
  
"Nice trick, kid," Alec said mockingly. "Trying to be like your surrogate daddy there?" He then pointed at Anthony, causing Amy to respond with a Force Blast to Alec.  
  
"DON'T...make fun of my teacher..." Amy said.  
  
As Alec was getting back up from the blast, Anthony, Lars, and Jenna finally recovered and readied themselves for another attack. Alec seemed to be weakening from the attacks, but refused to give up as he rushed forward.  
  
Alec was soon met by rapid fire punches and kicks from all four, but he managed to block them with arm blocks and Master Barriers. The fight continued between the five for what seemed to be a long time, and then Alec fired a large Force Blast towards the ground which rocketed the four other Masters in different directions and sent him flying skyward where he began to hover.  
  
"Maybe I should make another example of you..." Alec said, and then began to build psi power again.  
  
"Another Final Power?" Anthony thought to himself as he and the others tried to recover. "He should be unconscious from that last one!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sharpe and T-Bone finally managed to gather a small army together to take Alec into custody after hearing where Alec was. As soon as they reached the area, they saw Alec building up his power, and realized what it was.  
  
"Aw man...not the Final Power!" T-Bone said, mostly to himself. "Get out of there guys..."  
  
Sasha, who had come along to provide first aid if necessary, also sensed the power being created. She, like the others, feared the worse as well...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The four Masters on the ground finally stood up to face Alec, and Jenna and Lars created Psi Barriers to try to fend off the attack.  
  
"NO, you won't be able to fend off the Final Power!" Anthony said, fearful for Jenna and Lars. "We must get out of here!"  
  
As the four began to run, Amy looked back towards Alec and came up with an idea. She then decided to run back towards Alec.  
  
"AMY, NO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Anthony said, as he ran back to try to protect Amy.  
  
Amy didn't listen and jumped up towards Alec. She then outstretched an arm as if to release a power. Just as Anthony reached the area, a bright flash covered the area.  
  
"AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Anthony said, as he shielded his eyes from the flash. When it subsided, what he saw made him gasp in surprise.  
  
Amy was standing over the prone body of Alec, knocked unconscious from the application of an Insight Flash power. Amy was also panting heavily.  
  
"Amy...oh, thank God..." Anthony said as he ran up to Alec's body. He then noticed Alec starting to stir...  
  
"Not this time..." Anthony said as he placed a hand on Alec's head. Alec began to convulse as Anthony began to concentrate.  
  
Jenna and Lars ran up as Anthony was doing this, and watched as Alec continued to convulse. Suddenly, Alec began to stop moving, and eventually laid perfectly still.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Jenna asked to Anthony.  
  
"I managed to sense the damage to his mind caused by the medication and repaired it," Anthony said. "However...he still has the memory of what he did, so he won't be happy when he wakes up."  
  
Sharpe's group came up to the group and Sharpe ordered two of the men to take Alec away. "Great work...all of you."  
  
"Thanks, Major," Anthony said, "but Amy is the one who deserves the most credit..."  
  
"She won't be able to take any thanks right now, Anthony..." Lars said. "Look."  
  
All present looked towards where Amy was, and giggled at what they saw. Amy, back in her original armor, had collapsed to the ground and was sleeping peacefully. Anthony smiled and picked up the sleeping hedgehog and walked towards the vehicles as the group got ready to leave the area. 


	20. Graduation

Chapter 20 - Graduation  
  
Anthony was talking with Sharpe and T-Bone outside of a medical room where Alec was currently asleep and hooked up to some Neo-Earth medical equipment. Sharpe was the one doing most of the talking.  
  
"We had to sedate him after he recovered from the battle," Sharpe said. "He began crying uncontrollably and was screaming that we should've killed him."  
  
"Poor guy," Anthony said. "I guess seeing what he almost did got to him. Will he be alright?"  
  
"Eventually..." Sharpe said. "Madam Prower even offered to provide counciling and treatment, since she tells me she had to provide that during the Robotnik wars." Sharpe then looked towards Alec and said. "I guess 'Project Gamemaster 2' is no longer viable..."  
  
"Yeah," T-Bone said, "I even heard that, unless some way can be created to prevent this from happening, the teaching of psionics won't be allowed anywhere."  
  
"Well...I have something like in mind..." Anthony said, "...and as such, Alec can still become Gamemaster 2 if he's willing, since his ability shouldn't go to waste."  
  
Sharpe and T-Bone both looked at Anthony with confused looks. "What do you mean, Anthony?" T-Bone asked.  
  
Anthony then began to explain what he had planned...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You'd like to use the Larson Clan home for what?"  
  
Anthony was explaining to Olaf Larson what he had planned. "I think the Clan home should be the place to go if anyone wants to study psionics. After seeing how well Jenna and Lars performed with their powers, they should have no problem in teaching others. Plus, they can also train others of Sir Eric's blood to become Gamemasters if the need arises. Naturally, I want your permission before I even think of doing this..."  
  
Olaf nodded in understanding and thought for a short while. He then looked up and said, "Very well...you have my permission."  
  
"Good," Anthony said. "We can work out the details for that a little later..."  
  
"Oh...speaking of Sir Eric's blood..." Olaf said with a note of interest, "I heard that Amy was somehow able to draw upon Sir Eric's powers. How is that possible?"  
  
Anthony smiled and said, "I have a theory about that. Tell me...what's your definition of family? If you stick with the definition of people who are related by blood or lineage, then Amy shouldn't have been able to use them at all. However...if you use the definition of people who all care for each other and support one another, then the reason becomes apparent. Amy looks up to me like a father...and I treat her like a daughter at times. As such, there's a real bond similar to family, so Amy managed to use Sir Eric's powers through ME."  
  
"Amazing..." Olaf said.  
  
It was at that point that Jenna and Lars ran up to the two of them. "Cousin!" Jenna said. "Any news about Alec?"  
  
"Yeah...he'll be fine, but he'll need some emotional help," Anthony said.  
  
"No doubt...poor guy..." Lars said. "I wish there was a way we could help."  
  
"Actually, there is..." Anthony said...and began to explain what he had planned for the Larson Clan home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy stared at the mirror intently as she looked at herself. She had drawn upon her Descendancy Powers and saw herself in the Armor of the Gamemaster...and couldn't believe she could actually use Sir Eric's powers.  
  
Mary was just as surprised, but at the same time was relieved that her daughter was safe thanks to these powers. She was worried though, mainly because she wasn't sure whether Amy would be tempted to go into dangerous situations as a result. He thoughts were interrupted, however, when she heard a knock at her front door. She left her daughter's side and answered it, seeing Anthony on the other side. He was carrying a small package.  
  
"Hi, Mary. Is your daughter in?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Yes, she's upstairs..." Mary said, "looking at herself in the mirror...seeing herself in the Armor of the Gamemaster."  
  
"Yeah...there's a reason she's able to use Sir Eric's powers..." Anthony said, and then explained the theory he told to Olaf.  
  
"Wow...it seems you've done more for Amy than I've thought..." Mary said. "Still...I'm worried..."  
  
"I understand," Anthony said, "but if it wasn't for her, we probably couldn't have stopped Alec. I owe her for that..."  
  
"Alright," Mary said, and then led Anthony upstairs where Amy was still staring at her reflection. Anthony then walked up to Amy's side.  
  
"Might want to save on those powers, Ames," Anthony said. "Mind if we talk?"  
  
Amy reverted back to her original form, and her original armor, and turned towards Anthony. "Not at all. What did you need?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to thank you for your help against Alec," Anthony explained, "and came up with the perfect way to do so." He then unwrapped the package he brought, revealing a smaller version of the Sword of the Gamemaster with its own scabbard.  
  
"F-for me?" Amy said.  
  
"It's only appropriate," Anthony said, and then smirked as he continued, "...my apprentice."  
  
Amy smiled back and said, "Guess I won't need my Piko Piko hammer anymore..."  
  
"Save that for MiSTs," Anthony said, "since Sonic still has a filthy mind."  
  
Amy laughed and then stood still as Anthony helped strap the Sword's scabbard to the back of her armor. She then looked at herself, and after a while said, "Anthony?"  
  
"Yeah?" Anthony said, and then found himself receiving a tight hug from Amy. He returned the hug and whispered, "Welcome to the Larson Clan...Gamemaster..."  
  
THE END  
  
Special thanks to MysteryNet member chi cerca for helping me find Norwegian dishes for the Larson Clan dinner...and SonicVerse Team (http://www.sonicverseteam.com) member Sonic Adventurer for the idea for Amy's tech armor.  
  
Comments? Flames? E-mail me at baultaw@usfamily.net. 


End file.
